I Only Have My Body
by Pajarona
Summary: When Sora is saved by Riku in his childhood, he wants to pay him back, but he has nothing...only his body. RikuxSora, Shota, Shonen ai, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So, this is a fic I have been plotting a long time ago, I just couldn't wait to write it in This story is my first, and I'm Chilean, so my english is not THAT good, but anyways...hope you like it.

Warnings: Yeah, this fic is Shota, that means it has a relationship between an older boy with a very very younger one...besides, it´s Shonen ai, Yaoi, and later it will have some angst...

Disclaimer: Me no own Kingdom Hearts, and never will.

So, go on with the story! (YAY!)

_**-I Only Have My Body...-**_

_**Chapter one: Rain from Blue Sky**_

-Riku, how many times I have to tell you to take care of your father's business!-a 43 yea old woman shouted as she grabbed her son by the wrist, making the taller boy wince and look at her

-Shut up! I told you I had other things to do but _nooo_, you were so busy listening to that stupid tv program!

Riku Segawa was an average 15 year old boy who unfortunately, at his age, had to work. His father, a millionaire businessman was always away from his house and only went to visit his family in occasions. Riku, as his descendant and only child, had to be his vice-president, and as an _training _he had the obligation to administrate some taxes, meetings, and calls.

-Riku, where are you going!-the high-pitched voice of the lady made the silver-haired boy send shivers to his spine, but without doubt he took his jacket and while he did it, a servant tried to help him, but Riku slapped his hand away.

-I´m going out- and before she said something, the door was closed. It was then she noticed it was raining outside.

-That kiddo!-she hissed gritting her teeth-wathever, better this way, now I can do…_some things_…hehe. Hope he doesn´t comes back never…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Damn it!- the rich boy muttered and kicked an empty can, he almost never went out of his house just because his parents were scared of the people, I mean, out there was a lot of people who could kidnap their son and ask for a lot of money to give him back…whatever, now he was freezing cold and wishing he had noticed before he went out of his house that it was raining, this way he should take an umbrella, but no, he was to impulsive for his own good.

It wasn´t Riku´s fault that he couldn´t get used to the rhythm of his classes, and when I say classes I don´t mean _school classes_, I mean Violin Classes, Strategy Classes, Psychology Classes, Administration Classes, and if he had free time, some physical training.

Yeah, at the beginning it was harsher than now, but _now_ that he was a little used to it, he was bored, tired…

His steps stopped when he saw a small stand in the corner of the street, and when he saw the lady there was selling just-baked and sweet pop corn, the boy hurried a lot to buy some. When he got there, he bought one and continued to walk. Maybe now was a good idea to come back house.

Maybe his mother didn´t let him eat sweets, but…she wasn´t there…hehe. As I was saying, that was why the green eyed boy couldn´t attend and do all the work his father gave him, besides, his mother thinks he´s like a work-and-work machine…

Well…that´s what he was becoming…

It wasn´t his fault! He didn't do anything to dese…….

-hm…ngh…-sob-

Suddenly Riku heard that noise from the dark alley he had just passed. It sounded like a wounded dog…even so, without worry, he started to walk again…but…

-S…so c-cold…-some_one_ shuttered, and Riku stopped again

-Well…-the boy thought-dogs can´t talk, and if it is a person…I should help…- he made his way back to the alley and decided to enter and find out what was it. Without noticing, his grip on the bag of pop corn tightened.

-Wh…who is it?-a faint and kind of sweet voice was heard in the darkness

-I just want to help you, don´t worry- he saud with a soft voice, he had noticed the voice was childish and slow, so Riku thought it was a little kid

-u-uh…

Somewhat, Riku spotted the kid and kneeled down to reassure the child he was a good person.

-are you okay?- muttered while he tried to find his face and place a hand in his cheek, but only find a mass of soft spikes which was his hair.

-I-I´m hungwy sir…-The older giggled a little at the pronunciation of the little one

-I just happened to buy pop corn, want some?

-n-no…

-but you said you were hungry

-…

-you want me to go, right?

-…

-…okay, I just wanted to help-he said a bit annoyed but anyways, he left the pop corn in the child´s arms

He decided he needed to go back, but when he wanted to start walking, something called his attention.

The kid was right there, holding the popcorn and some tears were visible on his face, even if the rain confused them with it´s own drops. Riku saw the boy wasn´t fine, his clothes were ripped, he had lost a shoe and his skin was dirty…but his eyes…so clean and innocent made his heart broke, how was possible such a kid was alone in the street? Hungry? Freezing?

About two minutes passed an Riku couldn´t think of something to say or to do…just…see the little boy shivering and crying.

-So…Sowy…-a little sob was heard in the empty street

-…uh?-it seemed that finally Riku realized he was drifting off

-I…I´m afwaid…a-and…y-you…

Riku felt guilty somehow, leaving a kid there…like he was left alone in his house…

It feels bad. Really

The brunette boy made his way slowly to Riku and raised a little and dirty hand. The silver-boy kneeled down, and felt a gentle hug and little arms being wrapped around his neck.

-th…thank you…

Then, both were hugging each other in the rain, maybe the taller boy didn't want to do it, but now…he couldn´t left him there.

-you´re going with me to my house, alright?-he said placing his forehead in the other´s one, slowly caressing his soft cheek

The boy didn't say a thing, just throw himself to the other´s arms and nuzzled his nose into the wet neck of his savior…

While Riku just wished his mother and the others wouldn´t freak out…

So, like it? I did it well? I promise this story is NOT about a pedophile Riku, is just the beginning, and it gets more fluffy and interesting. I think it will be a long fic…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is here! Thanks to the reviewers, you make me so happy! I made some changes to clarify the story, again, thanks for your help.

Okay, this chappy is better than last one, it gets interesting…

Warnings: Shonen ai, Yaoi.

Disclaimer: I own Sora´s necklace, I own a real-size picture of Sora, but I do Not own KH

_**-I Only Have My Body-**_

_**Chapter Two: Sora.**_

The giant doors of the mansion opened slowly as Riku walked carefully into the house. Little brunette was scared when the doors opened and immediately went behind the taller´s leg, holding the wet pants of his savior. Riku looked inside and only saw a few servants here and there…_great, no signs of Mom anywhere_

"Youw house is _biiiig"_ the amused boy peered inside "I-I´m going to live hewe?" his big and blue eyes looked doubtfully into the green ones.

"I guess" he said knowing he was lying, his mother would never let a poor boy live in her house "But I have to ask you for a favor, ok?" He took off his jacket and looked around again, and then looked the small kid "My mom is mad and he hates poo…I-I mean, little kids, so don´t make her angry"

"Uhu" he shyly confirmed and followed him.

The Brunette never let go of Riku´s pants while they walked upstairs, some servants glanced at the kid before their Master´s Son and Riku ordered them to not tell his mother about the kid, they obeyed. The servants knew the son of their master was very antisocial with everyone, he never got out of house, and almost never of his room…and now he was there with a poor and disgusting kid in his _mansion_? Sure he was crazy…

When they made it to Riku´s room, the boy stood by the door, feeling very unpleased in the big house. He had never suspected his savior was rich or something. He felt like he needed to get out of this house, he will make the silver haired life a hell if he stayed in a place where everyone glared at him…

"Hey" said Riku trying to gain the attention of the boy "I don´t…really know for how long you can stay here…so…" The green eyed said while he searched in his closet for some dry clothes for him and the little boy , he didn´t want to throw the boy out of his house, but his family…"whatever, I´ll call a servant to prepare a shower for you…uh…" he noticed he didn´t even know the boy´s name, and sent a puzzled look to the shorty "You know what? I don´t even know your name"

"Ah…but…" Shyly he bowed his head and looked at his feet "I don´t…have one…"

"O-oh, I see…" Riku stared at the silhouette standing in the door and felt guilty for a second, but instantly he had an idea "I´ll give you a name"

It took him like seven seconds to choose a name, he had thought it had to be something meaningful, not just a _name_, then, he saw his eyes, looking deeply into his, like he could open his heart and see through it…like it could illuminate his inside…like the sky, so pure and innocent.

"_Sora_…" he said almost involuntary, and the spiky haired boy winced in surprise "It means Sky in English, I learnt it from a Japanese dictionary, you like it?"

"Sowa…" he looked like he was trying to memorize it "I´m Sowa, Sowa!"

"Heh, it seems you love it" and then he stood up and called a woman with a servant uniform, she was very young and seemed she was very hyper "Yuffie, please make him take a wash, and then please take him to Aerith, tell her if she could make some clothes for him"

"Sure thing, Master Riku!" she said happily and took Sora from the floor "Aw! He´s so cute!"

"Yuffie, please, nobody can know he´s here, neither my mom" The rich boy hissed, and the girl covered her mouth

"My apologizes, Master Riku, I´ll go now, with your permission"

"Right, oh wait" He reached to touch Sora´s cheek, who looked very pale, and it was obvious the kid was afraid "Sora, everything´s alright, Yuffie and Aerith are very good people, please don´t be afraid" The kid took Riku´s hand and smiled a bit

"A´aight…uh…Wiku-sama" The older smiled, to Yuffie´s surprise, and waved a goodbye to them. Then, he closed his door and started to get dressed on his pajamas, it was passed nine, and he had Violin Classes tomorrow in the morning, but anyways, he had to wait for little Sora to come back…

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"So-ra, _pleas**e**_ be quiet, we don´t want Riku´s mom to find you, okay?" The girl pleaded to the little who was moving in the bathtub, he was excited because he had never taken a bubblebath

"Wiku-sama…" He seemed like he was thinking about him and the consequences of what he was doing now… "Okay"

"Good Boy!" She took the wet kid out of the bathtub and wrapped a fluffy towel around him, which act made him giggle, it was so soft! "Now, to Aerith´s Room"

She peered the hall to see if Riku´s mom or some servants were somewhere, and then she stepped outside the bathroom and tiptoed to where Aerith was. She opened the door of her best friend´s dorm and closed the door carefully. The woman looked at Yuffie and smiled sweetly, then she looked at Sora and gasped.

"Who´s this little boy, huh?" She asked kindly to him

"I-I´m…uh, Sowa!" He said after remembering it, trying to smile a bit, still feeling a bit misplaced.

"Well, Sora, nice to meet you" Now talking to Yuffie "Why do you bring him here?"

"Riku says this little cutie needs some cloth, you know, pajamas, underwear and all these"

"I´ts strange that Riku cares so much about someone" She smiled at Sora "You´re lucky, hm?"

Sora nodded, and Aerith decided to start doing her job. She took Sora and looked at him, thinking what she could do. All of a sudden she had an idea and with Yuffie´s help she started doing some pajamas, trying to do it as fast as possible. Then, she made some little boxers, pants and shirt.

"There you are" She sighed, exhausted.

"Aw! Look at you Sora!" she squealed "You look like a little prince!"

He only blushed. He wore a baby blue pajama, which matched his eyes, and it had some white stars stamped. It jus resembled his name…

"Well, time to go with Riku-Master, ne?" Yuffie said and grabbed the kid, who was now very sleepy with all the activities of the day. After a short time, they were in front of Riku´s room, Yuffie knocked on it.

"Who´s it"

"Me and Sora, Master Riku" There was silence, and after some seconds, he opened the door

"I was worried, I thought my mother caught you two" He said as he received Sora and his clothes from Yuffie´s arms and moved some locks of chocolate hair from Sora´s sleeping face "Thanks a lot, Yuff, again"

"No prob, Riku" The ninja said as she started to walk away "Always for you!" and then she was off.

Riku smiled a bit, just a bit. Feeling relieved that his mother didn´t appeared and see what was happening, he made his way to the bed, Sora in his arms, and covered the cute sleeping boy with pretty pajamas with the bed sheets. He put the little clothes in his closet and went to his bed, he gets covered and when he´s almost sleeping, he heards little Sora shift a little. Riku looks the brunette and wait until he´s quiet again. He tried to sleep again, but Sora stars to move again, muttering something.

Riku leans over just to see Sora smiling dreamily

"Bubblebath…hmm…"

The rich boy smiles at him and goes back to sleep, hearing Sora again after a moment

"Wiku-sama…"

The silver haired boy just sighs with a little of happiness…

**_Happiness_**…Could Sora be his new source of Happiness?

Ok, so there it is my fic, I liked it though, as you can see there is some changes, this way you can read better

Thankz to all the people who reviewed me, really!

Next chapter…Riku´s mom finds out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya everybody! Like always, I have to thank you for the reviews, please, continue reviewing if you like the story, they are my inspiration…

This chapter, maybe, will be longer than the other two, so enjoy

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine. Bleah.

_**-I Only Have My Body-**_

_**Chapter 3: Not Yours**_

The morning came very warm and silent, waking a little brunette. He shuffled the blankets a little when he squirmed and turned around to see his savior´s face, soft and pale hair covering his white skin. Sora got closer to his face and placed a silky hand. He started thinking about the previous events, when Riku found him starving and freezing under the rain he only wanted to hug the taller boy and never let go of him.

They were eight days since he had left his house, he didn´t eat too much and there were days when he even didn´t eat a single bit. But now…he was with Riku, and Sora might be a good boy to show his affection, because he didn't want to be thrown out of a house, again…

Slowly, the silver haired boy opened his eyes a little, his eyelashes fluttering gracefully trying to adjust to the sunlight. When he saw Sora looking directly at him and so close to his face, he sighed somewhat tired and happy, and then he proceeded to put his bigger hand on Sora´s cheek, caressing the little and lonely boy.

"Morning, Sora" His thumb ran across the soft skin of the other.

"U-uh, I was…just…" His words were cut by a soft giggle from Riku

"s´okay" He whispered, reassuring him

"Wiku…" Sora said as he was thinking about something very grim…

"Yeah, what is it?"

He looked deeply into the other´s eyes "Pwease, don´t leave me, I pwomise I won´t do anything bad, I will do **all** you want me to do, b-but…I-well, mommy was-it was my fault…" The blue-eyed boy´s voice sounded like he was going to cry, but continued "Y´now? Mommy was a vewy good pewson, she always went out with daddy´s fwiends, they gave hew lotsa **lotsa** munny! And pwesents too! And, and then, they came _aaaaalways_ to ouw home and mummy had lotsa munny! Wasn´t she a kind pewson!" He said happily, but Riku was far away to be happy…

Those things Sora said gave Riku the shivers…was Sora´s mom a…prostitute? God…and her clients went to Sora´s house…that means he saw the things she did with those…He didn´t want to continue thinking about it, little Sora was too innocent to know now that his mother was a very dirty person, but, there was a quiestion on Riku´s mind…

"S-Sora, why did you run away from your house?" Well, He didn´t really know if Sora ran away from his house, but it was kind of obvious that…

"N-No, M-Mommy thwew me out…I-I did a vewy bad thing…"

Riku doubted if he wanted to know or not…but… "What did you do?…"

Sora buried his head in the pillow, and after a moment he decided to speak "I-I just…" He stopped and a small tear escaped from his eye, which was immediately whipped away by his pretty little hand "I took some munny fwom hew wallet and went to buy a Popsicle because she fowgot to feed me and my belly made a vewy funny noise, and…and then, mummy-she found out about it and she slapped me on the face a lot, she said hew munny was the most impowtant thing to hew, and-and, she said I was just a pain so she went out with me and said she would come back, but-but…"

Riku, who was trying to understand what Sora said because his words were so fast, his sobs didn´t let him talk well, and the story was very long, sighed and finished for him "But she never came back, right?" He said with a sad tone

"U-uhu" The soft answer from Sora was accompanied by a little sob and more tears

"Sora" The green-eyed boy whispered while his hand traveled in the chocolate strands "It wasn't your fault"

"Y-Yes it _was_, I-if I didn´t…"

Then, some steps were heard in the room, they were from the hall, someone was getting closer…

"**RIKU**!" Yuffie yelled as she opened the door, scaring Riku as hell "Time for your violin classes, tee hee"

"**_SHIT YUFFIE_**! Could you **_Please!_** Knock at the door _before_ entering!

"_So_ Sorry, _Master,_ but no, you know Cloud´s a very responsible person, so…well, he´s downstairs waiting for you since eight o´clock, and do you know what hour it is, _Rikki_? She said as she grinned in a very scary way…

"N-no"

"It´s _nine_"

"Fuck!" As he said this, he started to get dressed hurriedly "Yuff, please take Sora to Aerith again, tell her if she can do some shoes, socks, shit whatever, just keep him safe, ok?

"´Course, _Rikiki,_ don´t worry" After her words, she took Sora and he smiled sweetly at her

"Awe we going to take anothew bubblebath!"

"I don´t think so, but how about breakfast, huh?"

"Damn, I have to eat something before classes!" Suddenly Riku ran across his room and opened the door to exit the place "Sora, be very careful, ´kay?"

The kid nodded softly, and with that, Riku was off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Yuffie, I want to see Wiku…" the little brunette whined cutely with big puppy eyes

"Aww Soriri, you can´t! he´s busy playing violin, and remember that you can´t be seen here"

"B-but, what´s a _v-violin?"_

"Well, it´s a musical instrument, it´s like a…uh, like a Ukulele"

"Oh…" Sora said " And what´s an _ukulele_?"

"Look, a violin is like a little guitar, ok?"

"Ah!" The boy seemed to understand now "So, so, you play it with youw fingews?"

"N-No, you play it with a…well, it is…a stick! Yes, a stick"

"But you said it was like a guitaw, and you play guitaw with the fingews!" He moved his fingers to show her how

"Agh! Okay, Lets go see Riku and you´ll see how it is, and _theeeeen_, you will not ask more questions, okay!" She asked a little bugged by the strange questions of the cutie, but she wasn´t angry…who could?

Sora grabbed her hand and started walking slowly by the empty halls, trying not to wake Riku´s sleeping mom. They walked downstairs and walked into a very big room, it was all white with big windows which let the bright light of the morning sun enter the beautiful place, giving it the feeling of a place in the heaven. Yuffie guided Sora to a place to hide from the two males, and from there they could see Riku playing his violin.

"Now quiet, okay?" murmured Yuffie to the boy, who nodded in response.

Cloud, a blond and tall guy, was showing Riku some papers and he only nodded and watched his instrument. Sora saw the violin and let a faint ´oh´ escape from his mouth, so it was like a guitar but…with a stick. Then, Riku started playing, closing his eyes and moving his fingers gracefully. The brunette smiled, Riku was so good playing that thing!

"Wiku´s good…"

"Yeah, because he has been playing violin since he was eight"

Sora looked again at Riku, and his eyes widened. The light from the sun illuminated Riku´s hair, making it shine like the moon, his skin seemed to be paler, and seeing that beautiful figure dressen in black playing the violin, making splendorous sounds with graceful movements made Riku look like an angel…playing for Sora…The brunette blushed and heard his own heart beat very fast…what happened?

"That´s all, and please come here earlier next time" Cloud started packing his own violin and turned to see Riku again "Seems you have visitants"

"Huh?" The black dressed man looked around and he saw his short friend standing there, looking dazed "Sora, what are you doing here?"

"U-uh…just wanted…to see you"

He smiled and walked with his violin in hand, kneeled down and hugged him softly. Sora just stood there, blushing a little, then he giggled and hugged him back in a playful way.

Cloud smirked, and when he was about to leave Yuffie grabbed him by the arm "Leon said you´ll have to wait here until he´s done with Riku´s Archery classes, Cloudy"

"Thanks" He said, walking out of the place.

And then, all the happiness of the moment went down a cliff when Riku heard someone say _Thank You for coming, Cloud_, it couldn´t be her…please, not her…

"So, you finally fini…w-who´s…" She almost shocked when she saw Riku holding a little boy in his arms "Riku, who´s _that_!"

"He´s…he´s Sora…" Riku flinched a little when his mother walked closer, and Sora buried his head on Riku´s chest

"I don´t want to know his name, stupid kid, where´s he from? Why´s he _here_!"

"I…I found him in the street, b-but trust me, he was hungry a-and I…"

"Shut up! I want him **outa** my house immediately! What were you thinking? Bringing a poor.. _kiddo_ to our mansion!

Riku didn´t say a thing for a moment, then, he replied "He´s not going anywhere"

"W-What!"

Riku stood up and glared at her "He´s going to live here from now on"

"Are you _contradicting_ me, you bitch!" suddenly, she whacked him on the cheek angrily, sending Riku to a wall "Don´t you dare to do it again, he´s not gonna live here, I will not spend my money on him!" She said looking at poor Sora, who was now at Yuffie´s side

"Don´t worry about that, _Mom_" He said, smirking "I´ll pay for him, since you don´t do anything all the day and I have to work hard…this is my house, also yours, but you don´t pay anything…don´t you?"

"So what! I´m not going to let that _bitch_ live under the same roof as me!"

"Heh, but if I want to, he can" He smirked widely "Since I´m father´s son, I´m who really owns this place"

She widened her eyes "I´ll tell your father and he´ll throw that bitch outa here"

"Maybe, but if I tell him about…**_Him_**?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but didn´t say a thing, she walked out of the place sulking and yelling at everyone.

So it was settled. Sora´s in the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Oops, the chapter here is very…strange, and well, you know, lots of fluffyness.

Guys, you make me so haaaapy with your reviews! Plz don´t stop it! Seriously…

Disclaimer? Oh yeah---

Disclaimer: Riku and Sora are married. If I just owned KH…-sobs-

_**-I Only Have My Body-**_

_**Chapter 4: Antics**_

The day continued normally since Riku said that Sora was going to stay at his house. He couldn´t deny that his mother would do something against little poor Sora, but anyways he will never give up on his new visitant.

Speaking about him…where was he?

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So, so! Youw name is Squall?" Little brunette asked cheerily

"N-no, the name´s is Leon, got it?

"But Yuffie said it was youw name…and you´we Cloudy!"He said pointing at Cloud

"What did you call me, brat?" The blonde screamed

"Cloudy, isn´t it youw name? Yuffie said it was…" He said a little too low

"Yuffie!" Both older males shouted in unison to the ninja, sitting in a chair

"Whaaaaat! Is true!"

"You little squirrel…"

"H-hey Squally, don´t get it wrong!"

"Squally?"

"O-Ops…" For some reason, in the exact moment when Squall was going to stab an arrow in Yuffie´s head, Riku appeared with his Archery Uniform

"Please, if you wanna kill yourselves, do it in a place where Sora isn´t Okay?

"Sorry, Riku" Squall apologized bowing a little

"Wiku! Wiku, guess what!" The little asked while extending his arms to Riku, who picked him

"What?"

"I leawned a new wowd!"

"Yes? And what is it?"

"It is…uh…oh, it was _blowjob_!"

Riku stared blankly at Sora for a moment. Then he saw Cloud move a little uncomfortable and Squall flinched…

"Where did you learn that word?"

"Well, I was with Yuffie and she was talking about a pwetty dog she saw, and it bawked like **_wuff! Wuff_**! And then, then she said it´s fuw was like cweam and and…then, she said _lets go to that woom_! And we came hewe and I heawd Cloudy…"

"Cloud!" He interrupted

"…say something about…a bed and then he said _blowjob_!" Sora finished smiling proudly to be helpful for Riku

"Oh I see…" He grinned mischievously to Cloud and Leon

"So, Wikuuuu! What does it mean?

The four big people in the saloon looked at each other, trying to read their eyes trying to find an answer for Innocent Sora. Then, Yuffie said something that Riku always was thankful for….

"Soriri! Want a bubblebath!"

"Yay, yes, I wanna, I wanna!"

"Then come here! After the bath we are going to eat some candy okay?" She tried to say while Sora was squirming in her arms

"Yes! I want an ice cweam, oh! And a Popsicle! Umm…but maybe cookies!"

And then, Riku was alone with Cloud and Leon…This would be a long talk…

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

After classes, Riku had to take a shower because next class was…Cook…okay, maybe it wasn´t his favorite class, but it wasn´t his fault that his teacher was so…crazy. Yeah, that´s the word.

When he was walking to one of his three giant bathrooms, he met with Yuffie and Sora who were playing and fooling around, Sora saw him and ran to hug his leg.

"Wiku! I have chocolate! Wanna twy?"

Riku couldn´t help but smile at him, anyways, he noticed that Sora wasn´t too little to still talking like a baby, putting ´w´s in the ´r´s. Or maybe he was too little?

Hey, how old was Sora?

"Sora, how old are you?" He asked with a smile

" Oh, uh…" His face, once happy, darkened like when he was talking about his life in his house, Riku thought it was something strange to see such expression in a little kid "I-I weally don´t know…"

"…" Riku didn´t know what to say, his mother was _that _selfish with Sora that she even didn´t teach him his age? " I see…" he whispered, trying not to take it so bad, but as much as he tried to make Sora happy, there always were shadows around the little kid, not letting him escape.

He was consumed so deep in his thoughts that he didn´t notice that Sora was crying. Yuffie was trying to comfort him, but the kid continued sobbing.

"Sora, what happened? Did you remember something bad? Did I say something wrong?" He kneeled down and hugged Sora, who started sobbing louder.

"I-it´s just…I-I m just giving you pwoblems! And I _weally_ wanna help you!"

The silver haired boy tightened his hold on the boy, he didn´t want his little brunette to be sad, so he plotted something.

"Hey, I have an idea" The tear-stained boy looked up to his savior with interest "What about if you start taking some classes with my teachers?" Sora just widened his eyes "You will learn new words, the numbers, and if you want to, you can also learn how to play violin, what do you think? You will be able to help me with some things _aaaaand_…" He poked Sora´s nose "To start talking properly"

" Huh, but what´s _pwopewly_, Wiku?

"See? I´m not _Wiku_, I´m _Riku_ " He ruffled Sora´s spikes "and _properly_ is the correct way to do something"

Sora looked at him, he seemed to be thinking about what Riku said. If he takes the classes, he would be able to help Riku in the future, and maybe he could play the violin as Riku does! And that way, when he becomes older, he would be helpful for Riku!

"Yes, I wanna leawn!" He jumped happily "If I leawn how to do any job, then I can pay Wiku fow all the things he does fow me with the munny I eawn, Like mummy does!"

"Heh,…You don´t need to do that" He said a little sad for what Sora said

Sora looked like he was going to cry again "W-Why? I-I really wanna pay you back!"

"Because…you just have to be a good kid to make me happy" The older stood up, ready to leave

"But…" He looked up to Riku

"And, Sora?"

"Huh?"

He looked down at Sora for a while, he had his mom as his model of perfection, as Riku had his father. Sora was just trying to be good "You can be even better than your mom" He said softly, and when Sora nodded he left the hall.

Sora saw him walking away, and promised to himself he would do everything to make Riku happy and pay him back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The shorty brunette walked across the big hall alone, Yuffie had to do the laundry so he was now searching for someone to help him to learn things as soon as possible. Since Sora arrived at the mansion, he felt like he hasn´t had nothing to do there, but then he started to really love Riku. He loved the way he talked to him since never had talked to him that way before, He loved how Riku´s touch made him feel sleepy and happy, how his lovely hugs were so simple but to him, it meant everything.

His mother never hugged him, never smiled at him, and now that Riku was giving him all the things he wished, he couldn´t help but feel so unhelpful, so stupid because he had nothing to give him back. That was because he needed to learn, because if Riku was hungry, he could make some food. If Riku was busy with too much work, he would help him a little.

He spotted a door, it had some letters on it, but Sora didn´t know how to learn. So he decided to open it and see if there was someone who could help him. With a little of trouble he reached for the door handle and opened it, there was a big table with lots of chairs, some papers were here and there and in the front wall was a whiteboard.

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

A soft voice called him and he looked to where the voice was coming from. There was a blonde man, with blue eyes and tan skin. He was all dressed in black, and a smile was spread over his face.

"I-I just wanted to…find a teachew"

"Well, I´m one of those, why do you need a teacher? Did Riku call me?"

"N-no, the teachew is fow me…"

He looked a little confused with that "So, _you_ need a teacher, right?"

"Y-yes, Siw"

"And, why?"

"Because, I wanna leawn"

"Well, if you´re looking for a teacher that´s why you want to learn, but why do you wanna learn?"

"Cause…I wanna help Wiku, and he told me I needed a teachew, so…I was seawching, and I found you"

"I see, well, since Riku told you to learn, I will teach you" He said proudly

"W-Weally!"

"Yes" He smiled widely, and gave his hand to Sora "My name´s Roxas"

"Woxas, Thank You so much!"

"The name´s Roxas…that pronunciation is used a lot for kids at the age of three or four, I think we will start teaching you how to talk properly"

"Yes! I wanna!"

"Okay, let´s start then"

Yay! I finished this chapter…finally! Well, at the end there´s a hint of the age of Sora, so, you now would start thinking…'Íf Sora´s four and Riku´s fifteen, then When Sora is twelve, Riku will be twenty three!' Yes!

Thanks again for the reviews, you guys made me cry! And I think I deserve a piece of pizza…-Looks at Riku-Stalker-

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Guys! You make me so happy with your reviews! Please, as I always beg, continue like that!

Advice: I have to tell you something important! This Story is since Sora was four (damn, I said his age) to when he's twelve, or maybe 13, it depends. So, little Sora will only stay in this fic just to chapter ten or eleven, that means, then he will grow up, and to not make it longer, I will just put the most important things in Sora´s life while he grows up. Then, I'll start with Sora at twelve, AND from that part The story is going to be Angsty and Yaoi, that means, yes, Sex…But not very explicit.

Disclaimer: Y'now already, I really own Kingdom Hearts, but in a dream I had yesterday.

_**-I Only Have My Body-**_

_**Chapter 5: You Broke My Heart **_

"Fire! **_Fire!_** Hahahahaha!" Axel yelled when a flame of fire appeared from the pan

"Fuck! It is burning!" Riku tried to stop the fire with some water, but it just mixed with the hot oil and made a bigger flame, burning the rich boy's hand in the way.

"Don't try to stop it! Don't you see it is beautiful?" his cook teacher exclaimed

"Sure it is, like the burn it left in my hand…"

"Aw, it's just it's way to say I Love You!"

Riku glanced at him. And left.

Fucking Pyro.

Talking about fucking people, where was his mom?

……………………………………………………………….

"Teachew, I-I mean, _Teacher_?" He asked raising his hand

"Yes, Sora?"

"When we will _start_ with violin classes?"

"Violin?"

"Yes, I _really_ want to _learn_ how to play it"

"But, I don't know how to use a violin, sorry"

"Oh…"

Roxas looked at his pupil with sadness, he was trying his best to learn the most of things very fast, but he was too little to learn things like multiplications, so he couldn't help him, not yet.

"You really love him, ne?"

"Uhu…"

"Then, I can teach you something that he will really, really like"

"What! Tell me _pwease_! He slammed his hand in the table, he needed to know what it was!

"It's something very pretty, and it's easy to do" Roxas took a red paper and told him to draw a heart with a crayon

"A _heart_…" He moved his hand to draw a very big heart, maybe a little messy, but it was a kid's draw

"Yes, now you have to put this…" The blonde gave him some shiny dust in a little bottle, which Sora looked amazed "Over the heart, and to make it stay there forever, you have to put some glue in the heart"

"Okay!" The brunette putted some glue on it and then the dusty shiny thing "Now what?"

"Now…you have to write something on it" Roxas, after saying this, covered his mouth "Oh, you don't know how to write…well, maybe you want to draw something on it?"

"Like what?" He asked, holding a green crayon

"Like…the thing you love the most about him, or maybe try to express how do you feel when you're with him"

"Mmmh…" His little index finger touched his jaw while looking down at the heart, thinking what to draw, he couldn't tell what was the thing he loved the most about Riku because he seemed to be so perfect, so great and collected. When Riku looked at him, it was like Sora was looking to a god…maybe he should just draw himself with Riku side by side…yes, that was easier, because if he had to draw what he liked abou Riku, he would have to do make more hearts "Okay"

He started drawing with a brown crayon some spikes and then, two little blue dots below the spikes, he colored the hair, and then he made his face, arms and legs. After that, he started to draw Riku…He did it with a lot of concentration and exactitude that Roxas had to smile, he really was intelligent and talented…

"I'm done!" Sora extended his hands, which were holding the heart, to see it very amazed of his own talents, he never had done something that pretty so it was natural for a kid.

"That's great" Roxas said calmly, then he stood up and gave a hand to him "Now you have to find Riku if you want to give it to him" Sora took his hand firmly and got down the chair, carefully landing with the heart in his hand.

"But, do you know where is he?" His voice sounded anxious and exited

"I think that I know where he could be…" He smirked after saying this

"Could you please lead me there, Pretty Please?" Big blue eyes widened at him, saying 'I'm just too adorable, so follow my orders!'

"Sure thing"

……………………………………………….

Riku was in the bathroom again, letting some water fall on his hand. Damn Axel, always adoring fire and burning the silver rich boy's dishes. Suddenly, Sora popped on his mind, he haven't seen the boy anywhere and he was getting worried, maybe…he was just playing somewhere or eating some Popsicles. Yeah, that was it.

"Master Riku" a servant asked at the bathroom's door, whispering "Your Father is in the phone, he wants to talk to you"

"Oh, it's dad, I'm coming" The young green eyed boy wrapped a towel around his hand and exited the place, when he saw the servant, he approached him and asked "Do you know what does he wants?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know"

"Thanks" He hurried his steps, if his father never called to the mansion, then the call had to be important…he was so occupied and worried thinking about what was it that he didn't noticed little Sora approaching him with a beautiful heart on his hands. The kid smiled immediately when he saw the silver haired's face and ran a little to talk to him

"Riku, Riku! Look at what…..R-Ri…" His excited voice now was almost like a whisper when he saw Riku pass by him without noticing him. His mouth closed, and his hands, which were extended to Riku, now were at his sides, one of them still holding his master piece weakly.

Of course Riku didn't see him, neither the heart, it was just a piece of crap compared to all the things he had…What was he thinking? Riku would never take the gift from his dirty hands, even if it was done with all his love, with all his effort. Sora looked down at the heart, dropping tears over it. It was crap, just crap. As he was, too.

He sat down on the floor, his back sliding down the wall, and cried silently. He heard some steps near him, but didn't do a thing…he was broken.

"Sora, what's up? Are you crying?" Roxas kneeled down and patted his shoulder

"You told me Riku would like this! He didn't even look at me!" He whined loudly, surprising Roxas by his frustrated tone of voice

"C'mon, you can't give up that easily! Maybe he just didn't notice you were there…"

"B-But…"

"Get up, I'll go with you"

He doubted a minute, what was the case doing that? It would happen again, Riku will just ignore him, then, he would be sadder than he was…but, if Roxas was right? Riku wasn't that kind of people, he was warm and pretty, but maybe he just didn't deserve his present…Whit this confusion on his mid, he unconsciously gave his hand to Roxas and started walking again. They went to the third floor, where Riku's office was, and the blond boy left Sora's hand and gave him a reassuring smile, telling him to enter there and give him his little heart.

Sora opened the door slowly, and then proceeded to look inside. There, as Roxas supposed, was Riku with a phone on his hand, talking seriously with someone while he wrote some things on a paper sheet. Sora stepped inside carefully, like he was going to be killed if someone noticed him, and stood in front of Riku. He knew that he shouldn't interrupt his conversation so he waited for a while, hiding the heart behind his back. His savior hadn't noticed him yet, and Sora didn't expect it from him if he was busy, it was like when his mom was busy in her bedroom with his dad's friends.

Suddenly, Riku stopped talking and hung up the phone, after this he stood up very fast and walked towards the door. Sora smiled almost invisibly and prepared himself for the second opportunity.

"R-Riku…" He whispered a little scared of being ignored again, if Riku did it again…

"Sora?" He looked back with surprise, a little hurried

Sora got closer to Riku, and looking up at him he showed the heart to him "Look at what…"

"Oh, it's nice, Sora" Riku made a fake smile appear on his face, and then he got out of the room quickly.

Roxas saw his older pupil running by the hall and swallowed hard. He hadn't the heart in his hand, so that meant that Sora…He walked to the office and opened the just closed door. God…he didn't want to see how Sora was…

Riiiiiiiiip 

The noise made the blonde's heart break. He knew what was that noise…it was Sora's heart, not only the paper heart, it was Sora's Own Heart. He saw the little figure standing there, in the middle of the office, looking at the floor where now was his broken piece of love for Riku.

"…Sora…I…"

"S'Okay" He said flatly, without emotion

"…" Roxas sighed sadly, closing his eyes, and when he opened them again, Sora wasn't in the room anymore "Sora?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The rich boy walked hurriedly to his room, he needed to make an appointment for a very important person, this guy needed to talk tomorrow with his father and he didn't let escape an opportunity to make some contracts with his friends. He just needed to find the paper he just received yesterday…

"Shit! The paper is on the office! Damn it!" He stopped his steps and went again to the office, sulking angrily. How could he forgot it?

The green eyed boy opened harshly the door and looked at the desk, finding it immediately. He took it, and when he walked away from the table, he saw a messy piece of red paper lying on the floor. Riku remembered that Sora had shown it to him, but what was it? He didn't care about that in the moment when Sora appeared with that on his hands. He stepped closer, and he didn't had to be a genius to know what it was, even if it was ripped in two pieces.

He kneeled down and left the important paper on the floor, and proceeded to take the broken heart on his trembling hands. He almost cried when the left part joined the right one…there was a wonderful picture of Sora and Riku holding hands and smiling widely. His heart cringed, it was painful. So, when he was thinking about how he had forgot the most important paper, why he didn't think about how he had forgot the most important person to him?

"Sora, you here?" No answer

He needed to find his little brunette, Now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Sora, I don' think…" Roxas tried to take away the book from Sora's little hands

"Please, let me learn!" He struggled with Roxas for the text, he hadn't stopped crying since he left the office, and now he was still crying

"But, please understand! This is algebra, you will never understand it!"

"I will if I want to!" Sora screamed angrily, glancing at Roxas with his teary and puffy red eyes

"Please…" Roxas almost whispered in defeat

"No!" Sora said as last word and tried to read, but his own tears didn't let him do it, so he had to be constantly wiping them away from his azure eyes. Anyways, he didn't uderstand a thing. But he wouldn't give up. Not for Riku.

Roxas left the classroom, feeling guilty for Sora, if he didn't taught him how to do that heart… he…

"Roxas, you okay?"

The blonde looked up to a red haired tall boy, looking worriedly at him "A-Axel"

"Yeah, it's me, but sweetie, what happened?" he asked as he wrapped his slender arms around him

"Let´s go talk somewhere else, please?"

"…Okay" They walked away from the room, not knowing that Riku was behind them

He had been searching Sora everywhere, and when he found Roxas out of the classroom he thought Sora would be there. Still feeling guilty, he opened the door and carefully looked inside, spotting his brunette instantly. He was sitting in a big and tall chair looking down at a very big book, his head was almost touching the pages of it and his hands were balled in fists over the table. He reached him from the back and hugged him firmly, nuzzling his head on his spiky hair…

Sora didn't move, he just continued 'reading', better said, looking he book.

"Sora, look at me" Riku said faintly, almost like a whisper. He saw some of the pages of the book, they were completely soaked with tears…the tears he made him cry.

"…" Sora just wiped some tears away from his cheeks and continued watching the text

"I-Im so sorry" He said, Sora's hair muffling his voice, he tightened his hold on him. Still no response. "I found your heart…"

"…" Sora winced a little when he heard it, but said nothing. He sniffled a little

Riku sighed. Suddenly, Sora started sobbing loudly and tried to dry his tears with the back of his hand, but in vain. The silver haired teen took little Sora from the chair and carried him on his arms lovingly, running his fingers through his soft hair while he just soaked his black sweater with warm tears.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me Sora"

"…w-why…di-din't y-you…" He tried to say, but his sobs didn't let him

Riku understood it anyways and answered "Because I was very, very busy doing some work, but that's not an excuse…" He kissed Sora's forehead softly "Working or not, I should have listen to you"

"B-but it was ju-just crap!"

"No, it wasn't! I Loved it! It was so beautiful"

Sora looked up at him, Riku gasped when he saw his puffy eyes so red and sad "You're n-not lying?"

He smiled sweetly "Why would I?"

Then, Sora returned the hug fiercely to Riku, and to him, it was the most warm sensation he had felt in his life.

"B-But I'll have to do another one…"

"Don't worry, together, we'll fix it…"

Tadaa, extra longer chap! You deserve it! Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

_**-I Only Have My Body-**_

_**Chapter 6: Love is For Everyone**_

After the incident with Sora's heart, the little brunette decided to take a nap because his eyes hurt so much, so Riku took him on his arms and carried him to his bed, lulling him until he was fast asleep. The silver haired boy smiled sweetly at his pink cheeks and the beautiful sound Sora made while sleeping, he just looked so innocent…Without thinking, he started caressing his cheeks tenderly, and Sora just smiled. It remembered him that, after finding Sora crying his eyes out while studying, they went to his office for some tape and fixed the heart with some tape, and Sora said:

"_My heart is only yours, Riku, you must never give it to anyone else, Okay?"_

And he said that he would take care of his heart, to never break it again. Sora just hugged him and then, he was sleeping.

"You're so cute, Sora, did you know that?" After this, he leaned down and planted soft kisses in both of his eyes, ready to leave the room.

He walked slowly to the classroom where Roxas was waiting for him…damn classes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

In Sora's dreams, it was all perfect. He was in a wonderful place, there were puffy clouds and a rainbow over him, butterflies flew around him happily, the grass was so green and the sky looked so clean. He ran across the place, looking around and smiling at the shiny sun. Suddenly, he heard the soft sound of running water and something splashing. He looked back and saw a big lake full of little fishes, and in the middle of it, there was a beautiful man paddling in a boat…it was…

"Riku, teehee!" Little Sora ran to the lake, but he couldn't wet his clothes, so he called him "Riku!"

"Huh?" He looked to where his brunette was and smiled "Sora! Wait, I'll go there!"

"Yay!" He squealed, and waited for Riku…Suddenly, the lake seemed too big, and his savior seemed to not advance even a little bit.

Sora was scared, what was happening? Why he couldn't reach Riku?

"Riku, please hurry!" He pleaded, his voice breaking between sobs, and clutched his shirt tightly. He felt his heart beat faster and it hurt a lot…

"Sora, promise me you'll wait there, don't go anywhere!"

"Of course I will!" He cried violently "I love you!"

And he continued paddling…

"H-Huh?" The blue eyed boy whispered when he woke up, he shifted in the bed, searching for something. His hands traveled over the blankets where a time ago was Riku, waiting for him to fall asleep, but he wasn't there anymore. Well, he wouldn't freak out again, because he promised Riku he would be a good kid and to not disturb him while classes or his work. He sighed and got down of the bed, what would he do now?

The petite boy walked out of the room and decided to go upstairs and look around, maybe there were lots of things he didn't know yet, so, whit some difficulty, he reached the third floor. He watched the ceiling, where hanging lamps shone like Riku's hair exposed to sunlight…"Whoa…" He exclaimed, but nothing was more beautiful than Riku, that was for sure "Teehee, Riku's the coolest!" He said happily, immediately remembering his savior's face. He continued walking, when he heard…something from inside a room…

"G-God, Leon!"

Was that…Cloudy? "Oh!" He gasped, what happened there? Cloud's voice sounded awful, was he hurt? And did he say Leon?

"Shut up, Cloud, I heard something…"

Sora covered his mouth, oh, was he interrupting something?

"…Well, just my imagination…"

Sora sighed in relief…but…oh no! He had the _'feeling'_! He needed to see what was happening there! But…What about if they were working? Or if they were talking in secret?…Or what about if they were planning to kidnap Riku, travel to Bahamas and make him eat pizza until he's very, _very_ fat and then eat him!" Oh Noes! He had to save Riku! Without doubts he opened the door fiercely and saw the traitors…Kissing?

"Y-You!" Sora pointed them whit his little index finger, making his mouth form a little 'o'. Both males broke the kiss and opened their eyes like plates, looking at the intruder

"S-Sora! I c-can explain!" Leon said shivering, if Riku knew that they were lovers…

"Oh, no! I will! Last time you explained it to your mother, she almost died!" Cloud yelled at his lover, blushing madly, then he looked at Sora again "L-listen Sora…"

"W-Why…?" He looked like he was going to cry, and when Cloud tried to touch him he stepped back.

Cloud sighed. It was obvious that Sora was acting like that, he was just a little kid who didn't know how to react to something like that. Cloud tried again, and this time he didn't step back, so the blonde took him and sat in a chair, sitting Sora on his legs.

"Listen Sora, we are sorry about this, that's because we were upstairs, we didn't want anyone to find us…" He said calmly to the brunette, who was looking at him whit his wide azure eyes

"W-why were you kissing?"

"Well, that's because…" He looked at Leon, and he just frowned "I'm in love with Leon"

Sora was silent for a moment, he seemed to be trying to understand something, then he spoke "B-but, can you kiss him?"

"I don't understand" He said flatly

"I-I mean…he's a…boy" He said the last word like it was some kind of secret, almost like a whisper

"Boys can love boys, as boys love girls, but you can kiss a boy if you're very sure that you love him" Cloud smiled when Sora seemed to understand it

"So, you love Leon?" He asked, reassuring himself

"Yes, I do" Leon hugged him from behind and kissed his blond spikes

"But I love mommy, and I never kissed her in her mouth"

"That's because you're not _In Love_ with her"

"Oh…And what's the difference between _to be in love_ and _love someone_?"

Cloud sighed like he was pleased to teach him that "When you're _in love_ with someone, you feel like you want to kiss and hold her, and maybe, marry her. And when you love something, it can be love for everything, not only people. You can love your dog because it makes you happy, or in the case of what you said, you can love your mom, but, do you feel like kissing her and marry her?"

"Nope, I just love her!" Sora grinned widely, and said excited "I understand now!"

"That's good" Cloud said, ending the talk

"So, if I'm _in love_ with Riku, can I kiss him!" Sora cried excited

Cloud stared at him blankly

"Only if you're sure you're in love with him" Cloud said simply, he was just a kid, he would forget about what he said and then he would find a girl to really love. What he was feeling was just adoration to the silver haired boy.

"Okay!" And with that, he was out

"Cloud…what was that?" Leon asked, a little confused about Cloud's words

"Do you think…he's really in love with him? I mean…he's just a kid, but you know, there are those kids who're born liking boys…"

"I don't know, but we're going to be there for him if that happens"

"Yeah…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

It was now eight o'clock and Riku finally finished today's activities. He had an hour left to eat dinner, maybe work a little, and then go to bed. He yawned tired, thinking about what to do next…Then he saw a servant and called her. "Excuse me, do you know where's my mom?"

"Yes, she said she was going to spend the night in a hotel for a night or maybe two, Master Riku"

"Thank you" So, that's where she was? Well, nothing to complain about…"Oh, have you seen Sora?"

"Who?"

"Sora, the little brunette"

"Oh, yes, he was in your room with Yuffie and Aerith"

"Okay" He walked upstairs, wondering about what were they doing in his room, what about if Yuffie was telling Sora about that time when…Oh God! It couldn't be! He ran upstairs and reached the door handle to open it harshly, finding there the two women playing with Sora, Aerith made another pair of shirts and Yuffie was pinching Sora's cheeks "Yuffie, I won't let you tell him about when I confused the toothpaste with my shampoo!" He screamed, pointing at the girl

She looked him surprised "But I was just telling him he's so cute!"

"…Oh…" He said disappointed

"Riku! Riku!" The brunette squirmed between Yuffie´s arms, trying to get out from them, when he did it he ran to Riku and extended his arms, telling him with this to pick him. Riku did as he wished and the brunette nuzzled his black sweater with his nose.

"Well, well Aerith, seems we have to get outa here because _someone_ has to tell _someone_ else about something! Teehee!" She squealed, winking an eye to Sora

"Oh right, bye kids!" Aerith said happily and smiled at Sora, closing the door.

Sora smiled and hugged Riku, wrapping his arms around his pale neck and sighed, pleased to be hugged back by his savior. They stood there, enjoying the moment, until Riku asked Sora.

"So, what were these two crazy girls talking about?" He asked playfully

"Oh, yeah!" Sora looked up to Riku and smiled, surprising the silver haired boy. Sora was watching him deeply, his eyes glimmering and showing very deep emotions. Was that really Sora? "Riku, can I kiss you?"

Wait there. Was Sora really asking that from him?

"W-what?"

"I wanna kiss ya!" He said cheerily, smiling broadly

Riku tried to not drop Sora to the floor. He was shocked, _that_ shoked he didn't even notice that Sora had his lips already over his before he could do something…his little hands were holding his cheeks and Riku saw that he had his eyes closed and was blushing a little. It was just a kid's kiss, so he just let it pass and pressed his own lips to Sora's, just a bit, he didn't want to scare the brunette…, he felt a hand running by his cheek and sighed, between content and frightened. As soon as it started, it was over, and now Sora was grinning hyper-happy, still blushing.

"Hehe! I kissed you!"

"…Yeah" Riku chose to not worry about it anymore, it was just a kiss, a little boy's kiss…"Now, time to go to bed!"

"Yay!"

Riku smiled, forgetting about what happened, he knew that it was very common on kids like Sora to experiment about kissing, and almost in all the cases, their first kiss was just to know how it felt like. He sighed relieved. They were already dressed to sleep and Sora was covered under the bed sheets, giggling cutely. Riku smiled and covered himself under the blankets, joining Sora, who immediately wrapped his arms around him. The rich boy just sighed and tried to sleep. And before he could fall asleep, he heard Sora.

"Mn…Love you…"

He looked at him and kissed his forehead. "Me too"

Yay! Finished! I told you it was a bit shota, but no worries! If you don't like shota, then just don't continue reading. But I think it's cute.

Thankz so much for da reviews! Plz, the new and old reviewers, go oooooon!

Oh, and sorry for the late update, I had the chapter ready to be published, but my computer is crazy and it deleted the fic! Ugh! I was so angryyyyyyyyyyyyy!

m…so, bye! Oh, and check out your mail or your ffic account, there should be my reply to all the reviews you sent to me! I promise I replied all of them!


	7. Chapter 7, Part One

Yeah, I'm here again! God, I have to thank you for the Viewtiful reviews! (sorry, too much Viewtiful Joe games), they make me so happy whenever I read them…Plz, if you want to read more chaps of this story, you have to give ne the guts to do it, and the way you can do it is by your wonderful reviews! I don't care if they're so short or maybe if you think that I don't read them…screw that! I lov'em!

Okay, so now let's get it on!

Disclaimer: I own my RxS pictures, which I draw by myself, but me no ownie KH

Warning: yes! A warning! This chapter may have violence, and it will have two parts, a bit of language and angst. That means…It Will Have a Cliff! HAHAHAHA I'm such a meanie…

_**-I Only Have My Body-**_

_**Chapter 7, Part One :Run Away From You**_

The tenth day, it was the tenth day since Sora arrived at the mansion of Riku's. Somewhat, the first days when Sora was there were for sure a lot better than before, the servants were now used to see the little boy running here and there and Roxas, Axel, Yuffie and the others were so happy to have little Sora there with them. It was because he seemed to have changed Riku. The silver haired boy was so talkative and enthusiastic now, always tugging Sora's hand between his own and carrying the petite brunette on his arms wherever he went, and Sora always followed suit his savior.

The brunette had started a few days ago with some classes of language and moods, they taught him how to eat correctly and he learnt the vocals and now was trying to memorize the alphabet. Olette, the Modals Teacher, was absolutely surprised by Sora's fast way of learning, and Roxas, who was a Mathematics Teacher and not a Language Teacher, tried his best to teach him new words and to make him learn to write some thing like his name and Riku's.

Then, bad things started to happen.

Everyday, Riku's mom would complain about the stupidest things, like the way Sora talked, the way he ate at the table, how he always was yelling everywhere and sometimes saying that Sora stole her necklace or ring or whatever. Riku just ignored her and told his brunette that it wasn't his fault.

And the silver haired boy didn't notice that Sora was becoming worse everyday…

Well, really, he did notice, because if Riku bought him some candy, Sora just accepted them and didn't even eat them, or when Riku kissed him in the cheeks, Sora just looked at him like it was nothing. That was worrying Riku, because when Sora just arrived at the house he was all lovely and liked to hug and caress his savior, and he still doing that, but now…he seemed to be quieter, the way he looked at Riku and caressed his skin was like something painful and sad to him, Riku felt so bad every time Sora did lovely things to him, he felt like Sora's hands were so cold and his eyes didn't shine like before…and the brunette wasn't like that.

He asked lots of times to Sora what was happening with him, if something bothered him, but Sora just smiled falsely and said it was nothing. Of course there was something. Sora always was saying strange things about to pay something and help him, but Riku didn't understand what was the matter with him.

And for Riku, he was still working, receiving calls from his father and doing some work, but even busying his mind with his job he couldn't take Sora's face out of his mind. He felt guilty about his little brunette's behavior, so that same night, the tenth night, he decided to demand an answer for his question.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

At nine, Sora was already at bed, trying to sleep, but when he heard some steps he leaned up to see Riku approaching him. He looked serious, like he was going to kill someone, but Sora knew him and he just smiled a bit. After all, bed time was Sora's favorite part of the day because he could be with Riku, just the two of them.

Sora lied again in the pillow and waited for Riku to get in the bed too. But it never happened. His azure eyes opened wide when he saw his savior sitting down at the edge of the bed and slide his soft hand by his forehead, looking Sora with all his love, and then he started to speak

"Sora, I want to ask you something"

"Y-Yes?" He shuddered, he knew what it was.

"I want to know why are you so changed, I want to know where's my lovely and cheery Sora" Riku said painfully, even if he didn't want to sound like that.

The brunette just looked at the nothingness like he didn't want to answer, he had been trying to avoid Riku at any cost because he didn't want him to see that he was suffering so much. But now he had no chance, Riku looked determined to know the truth and only the truth. "B-Because I don't want to be a kid anymore…"

"What!" He exclaimed astonished, was that really his Sora? The little kid who was always laughing and yelling everywhere?

"I want to be strong and talented, collected and intelligent…If I still being just a kid, I'm not of use for you, I just give you problems with your work and your mom! If I want to pay you back and make you happy, then I have to work hard and learn like you learnt all those things, I'm _tired_ of being just a bother to you, I want to—R-Riku?" The brunette stopped, Riku was grapping the blankets very tight and his eyes were closed firmly.

"Shut up…" The silver haired boy murmured. He felt so miserable, so _guilty_…

"But it's true! If I'm a kid—!"

"I said Shut **Up**!" The pale boy screamed, shaking his head violently, he didn't want to hear anything more "Don't say that…don't!" He covered his face with a trembling hand, trying to not let the tears escape from his green eyes, but anyways, they made their ways down his cheeks. Sora looked scared at his rescuer, but not scared of Riku, scared because he had never saw Riku crying. The little boy stood up on the bed and took the hand in Riku's face and removed it, and then almost immediately he reached his face with his own hands and made him look at him.

"Don't cry" Sora said, without noticing that he was already crying too. "Riku, don't cry…"

"Why…Why did you decided to do such a thing!…I don't want you to forget that you're still a kid, you have to enjoy your childhood…You make me feel like I have done all of this to you, like I stole your happiness and your infancy…" He took a moment to cup Sora's face on his hands and see his own teary eyes into Sora's teary ones. "Why did you do it if you knew you were going to suffer…"

"Because I love you" He said instantaneously, without doubts.

Riku just continued crying harder. How could a little kid make him cry like a child?

"Please, Sora, please…stop this, you don't have to do this…" He pleaded

"…but…" He saw Riku, and thought that if he was crying that hard for this, he wouldn't make him suffer anymore. "okay…"

Then, Riku took him on his arms and hugged him fiercely, crying, if possible, harder. Sora smiled a bit and returned the embrace, if Riku was happy with the old Sora…then he had to be like that.

For Riku.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Next day in the morning, Sora woke up very early, almost at eight, even before Riku. He looked at his beloved one and smiled truthfully this time, knowing that he hadn't to act like an adult to fulfill his goal to make Riku happy, he hadn't to be suffering, just act as he was. He smiled widely, and proceeded to put a soft and sweet kiss on his savior's lips caring not to wake him up. When he broke the innocent kiss, he saw some marks of dry tears on his cheeks, it was, after all, his fault to made him cry, so he decided to give Riku a present.

The blue eyed kid jumped down the bed and landed gracefully to the floor, then he ran to the closet and opened it to search for some of his little clothes and chose a beautiful white sweater with little angel wings on his back, a pair of khaki pants and his little sneakers. He looked at himself and then got out of the room, but before that, he said good morning to Riku. He went to the mansion's yard, it was behind of the house and it had lots of trees and all kinds of flowers, Sora loved it, and some days when Riku was free of work and classes they played hide and seek for hours, or when he was too tired, they just went out and lie on the grass, Sora resting his head on Riku's chest and the older running his finger through his spiky hair.

Sora walked towards a girl, she was Naminé, the one who took care of the plants. She was short and had long and blond hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She saw the small boy and giggled happy, mostly because she was always working in the garden and nobody went to visit or see her, and since Sora met her, he went some days to talk and play with her, while she explained interesting things about flowers to Sora.

"Hi, Naminé!" Sora giggled when she tickled his nose

"Hey, little Sora, what brings you here?"

"Well, I was wondering if I can cut some flowers for Riku"

"Oh…I'm so sorry, honey, but you can't, see, Riku's mom is who owns all those flowers, not me, and if she misses any of her plants she would be really angry with you and me…"

"But, that's _not_ fair! She doesn't do anything for the flowers, but you lov'em!"

"Yes, I'm aware of that" She said sadly "But that's how it works, sweetie"

"Hmp" He crossed his arms and pouted cutely

Suddenly, a servant appeared from nowhere very hurried "Naminé, we need your help, we need you to make a floral decoration for some vases, can you come and give us a hand?"

"Yes, of course" She said calmly, now looking at Sora "Excuse me Sora"

"Okay" She smiled at him and walked away, talking with the servant about what kind of decoration they needed.

The kid stood there, looking at the flowers, he knew that he shouldn't cut any of them but…who would ever notice about one or two plants? And he knew that Riku would love them, like he told him before, he loved Sora's gifts. He giggled at the memory and decided to take the flowers. They were white and long, and inside it, it had a yellow thing, obviously he didn't know it was a Calla. He tried to cut the stem but it was so soft and it twisted a bit. After a while he reached his goal and cut two more flowers, then he had the little bouquet on his hands and now he just needed to go and find Riku.

He dashed to the mansion's door and when he was about to open it, someone else did it. Sora thought that it was a kind person who did it, and he was about to give thanks to him or her, but he couldn't.

"…" Sora didn't say a thing when he saw Riku's mom shooting him a deadly glance, he almost let the flowers fell to the floor.

"Wh-What's that you have in your hands!" She asked while her face was getting red and her fists were balled. She really didn't want to hear the answer…

"I…" Sora just stepped back, but she grabbed him by the wrist, twisting it a little and making Sora gasp and the flowers fell to the ground. "Ngh!"

"You fucking rat how do you dare to cut my beautiful flowers?" She yelled, twisting his wrist more, and Sora screeched in pain. "You're so fuckin' gonna pay for this, little bitch!"

She threw Sora to the floor, making him to grasp his head before it knocked the ground. He looked up to her with pleading eyes, telling her to not hit him, that he had learnt the lesson, but she ignored him and proceeded to stomp her feet on his little stomach. The servants that were there just looked in awe the violent scene. Cloud buried his head on Leon's shirt, who hugged and closed his eyes trying to ignore Sora screaming in pain, Axel saw Roxas covering his eyes and trying to suppress the tears and did the same as Leon. Naminé came running from the kitchen when she heard her little friend yelling and covered her mouth, while Aerith and Olette tried to hold Yuffie, who was trying to go and save Sora. The old woman stomped her feet about four times in his stomach, and Sora seemed he was going to faint in every moment…

"You think you can go and cut my beautiful plants whit your dirty hands, **_Huh_**?" She planted her foot again on Sora. "**_Damn Bastard_**!"

Cloud gasped when he didn't hear Sora scream when the foot collapsed in his delicate stomach and turned around to see what happened. There was Sora, unconscious, still wrapping his arms around his belly. The woman stopped and smirked evilly at the sight of the kid and remove her foot, just to laugh very loud. Leon saw Cloud at the edge of crying so he decided to go and bring Riku, but it seemed that the silver haired boy saw what he had on his mind. He appeared like from nowhere, looking furious to her.

He stepped closer, and everyone in the hall winced a bit when Riku walked across the corridor. The woman looked at him with the same intensity as Riku looked at her, still smirking like crazy. The boy hurried his steps, and in seconds he was rushing to get her but she only stood there laughing manically.

"You stupid son of a fucker! How do you dare to hit him!" He launched himself ready to punch her in her face, but she was faster and dodged the attack, hitting Riku directly at the jaw. He lost his balance, but regained it again and prepared himself again for a second round. He ran again and this time he got what he wanted, he tackled her and smacked his fist in her cheek furiously, he did it like three times, when somebody stopped him.

"Riku, stop this! Stop!" Riku looked back and saw Axel holding his wrist, trying to hold back his rage.

"Didn't you see what this _bitch_ did?" Riku started to cry because of his rage "He **_Stomped _**him!"

"But she's your mother!"

"She's **not**! She's just a bitch who stole all my Dad's money! And she's not happy whit only that! She even has a lover!"

The crowd around them gasped in horror, and the woman stood up and tried to hit him to shut him up, but Leon, who was the strongest of all of them, held her back.

"So what! I don't love you, neither your fucking father!" She yelled

"Then go to hell!" Riku said back to her

"I will! But you, and all of you…" She said pointing at Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Roxas, Axel and Naminé "…and that fucking little brat will pay for this!" She said, and with that she ran upstairs and closed his door hard.

Riku breathed hard, and Cloud ran to where Leon was, he embraced him lovely and whispered to him that everything was alright, while Axel searched for Roxas. He finally found him looking somewhere, and Axel touched his shoulder. Roxas turned around and Axel saw that worried expression again, that one when he taught Sora to make a heart for Riku…

"Rox, what's up?" Axel looked worriedly at him, and Roxas took his hand

"Sora…" Roxas tried to find his voice, and swallowed harshly "Sora's gone!"

He said it very loud, louder than he expected to sound, and Riku heard this. The boy stood up and searched for his brunette everywhere, but there were only three Callas on the floor. He took them carefully and understood what happened, his mother was angry for this…He hugged the Callas as they were Sora and cried his eyes out, sobbing loudly, whining his name, and everyone looked at him with sorrow.

"Riku…" Cloud kneeled down and whispered while Riku was still holding those flower like they where his life "I know that…it's very hard for you, and for Sora to leave you, but you must go and find him" Cloud stroked his back slowly, trying to comfort him "It's going to rain, and he's alone and wounded, please…not only for your cause, but he's like the son I never had and never will have, he's important for all of us…" Riku seemed to catch what Cloud said and looked at him "Go for him, Riku, he needs you"

Riku looked as if he was thinking about what to do next, but immediately he stood up and grabbed a coat, not really caring to use a scarf or gloves or an umbrella, he just thought about Sora's safety. He wiped away his tears and got off the house, decided to fin him even if it took him days.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The little boy walked holding his stomach firmly and trying to be stead, it was hard to be on his feet and he was starting to see blurry. He cried silently while the rain covered him, he had been right, he shouldn't act like a kid anymore, because of that he had been hit and now he hasn't Riku anymore. He wasn't angry, he was just disappointed, Riku told him that he liked the old Sora, but Sora didn't want to be like that, and when he tried to be like he was before, he just received stomps on his stomach…what an irony…

Now he was very afraid, he really didn't want to leave Riku's side, but he just dashed away because he was afraid and confused, he didn't know what to do, how to behave in front of him…he decided to himself that he will behave like an adult, even if Riku complained about it…

If he ever find him…

Cliff!

Finished! Yay! So, whaddaya think? It was good or bad? I need reviews people! Please, you have to do it if you want updates, I fell so bad when someone don't write…

Off, SoraKokiri


	8. Chapter 7, Part Two

Hiya! How're ya? Well, since I have a whole week to rest, I'll update a little bit faster than always, but only if you review of course…

Firs, I have to say thank you to all the new reviewers, it makes me happy to receive new messages everyday, I'm like all the day waiting in hotmail for that icon which says 'you've received an email from who doesn't understand yet what do you have to do if you want to have sooner updates…REVIEWS! That's all, C'mon, I'm receiving just like six reviews by each chappy! I remember that for one chapter I made I received like ten reviews! C'mon, what's happening?

Well, anyways, here's your new chappy, whit more angsty moments and the oh so desired moment of pure and sweet fluff…Riku finds Soriri!

Warnings: If you don't review my story…(except for those who always send reviews to me), I'll just move, go away and just play Zelda, Viewtiful Joe and Metroid.

Just kidding! But reviews plz!

(I'm a little hyper today…)

Warnings Nº 2: This chapter may have angst, bad use of language and some fluff…enjoy while you have it… (meanie!)

_**-I Only Have My Body-**_

_**Chapter 7, Part Two: Like The First Time**_

He had returned home, just to put those Callas on a vase filled with water, and then he went to find Sora, while Cloud stood at the door still crying and hoping that everything would be fine.

Riku was going to die for sure. There was the possibility that a car slipped on the pavement and run right into him, or that one of be kidnapped by some rapist, or to be devoured by hungry rats or dogs…Sure, but there was Sora, and all those thing went away, while he continued running.

The rain was making Riku's vision blurry, but he knew he mustn't give up now, not when his happiness was out there all alone and wet, not to say hurt and crying. The streets were empty, and just a few cars made their appearance. The boy ran through every alley, every street, watching carefully if Sora was hiding under a tree or a trashcan, but he only saw just rain and a few dogs, shaking abruptly to drop the water in their bodies.

He decided to go to the park and see if he was there, but he just found a sandbox and some drunk men talking loudly.

He tried to take a break sometimes, and when he caught his breath he ran again and again. Suddenly, the lights in the roads shone, and he realized it was now near eight o'clock, that meant he have been searching for Sora for three whole hours…

But again, he wouldn't give up.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"U-Uh…"

Sora woke up; all he could see was darkness. He thought for how long he have been out there just by himself and if he would survive to this terrible pain on his belly, anyways, with his last effort, he stood up, searching for a wall to lean in. He grabbed again his stomach and tried to recognize where he was now. He looked up, and saw some light. Okay, he was in an alley again…

Like when Riku found him…

Sora looked down at his feet again, trying not to cry, but it was stronger than him.

"I…I want Riku" He whined sadly, while he walked forward, to where the light was. He recalled the time when he and Riku were taking a nap, it was a Saturday so he didn't have to work and he decided to play with Sora, but he was tired, and the brunette offered him about a little nap. He remembered when his savior was sleeping and cuddling with him, his tender breath tickling his face softly…it felt so nice and…warm.

He made it to where the light was and tried to catch his breath, even if he just walked a few steps, he would become tired. He cursed the moment when he decided to take those stupid flowers…

"Hm, look what do we have here…"

Sora recognized that voice, that sound he loved and, somewhat, waited to hear, but no more than Riku's voice. The voice that more than once cursed him, but anyways, he adored it. With insecurity he lifted his glaze, and saw a beautiful woman, maybe with a little excess of make up, holding a red umbrella and glancing at him with arrogance

"M-mommy…" Sora tried to reach her long leather coat, but she stepped back, making Sora fell forwards, splashing dirty water on his face and clothes. He felt hurt by the way she behaved but anyways he tried to smile at her, his eyes showed the love he felt for her. "I…I missed you…"

"Well, I'm glad" she said, not really interested on her son

"I…I'm hurt, mommy…take me home please…"

"Why, it was better without you at house, I hadn't to take care of a brat like you" the woman waved her hand, dismissing the words of the blue eyed boy

"B-but…"

"Stop talking, boy, I'll not take you with me"

"I thought you loved me…"

"Shut up, how do you think I would love you? You were always stealing my money and buying food, always interrupting me when I was working"

"B-but…I needed to eat, and sometimes you forgot to feed me…and when I interrupted you it was because I cut my foot with a glass…and--"

"It doesn't matter anymore, I think that's better for me to go now, I don't want to…" after the last word, she cut off her own words to say something else "Wait…how did you get those clothes?"

Sora looked at himself, seeing the dirty clothes. Yeah, they were Aerith's clothes, but…should he trust her that he lived with Riku Segawa, one of the most rich boys of the country?…He sure loved her, after all she was his mother and was Sora's idol, but now…she just treated him like garbage.

"I…found them" His voice shuddered a little, and she only glanced at him

"Sure, and by coincidence they were of your size…Listen, I'm your mother, and I want an explanation, where did you get those clothes!"

"I…I told you already! I found them…" She stomped her foot on the ground and grabbed Sora by his hair, making him lift a little from the floor

"You were with someone, huh? Who was it"

Sora moaned, he would never tell her that it was Riku…The brunette knew that she would do something very bad to him if she knew the truth. That his beloved one was Riku Segawa. The kid closed his mouth tight and sent a glance to her, making the lady growl with anger. She threw him to the wall abruptly and Sora just groaned a bit.

"Whatever, sure that person was mentally sick when they received you…"

The woman walked away, smiling at Sora, who was now in a puddle of dirty water crying silently, I mean, if your mother dumped you like crap and walked away, how would you feel? Sure not happy, but maybe if you hated her…well, that's not Sora's case…He smiled anyways, he had been brave, he protected Riku and demonstrated to himself that he was strong, with those thoughts in his head, his tears were now sweet and warm. Tears of happiness…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

For the fifth time he fell to the floor. His body was suffering an hypothermia and he felt anything but sick. His hair was stuck all over his face and he felt that damn fever going worse at every minute that passed, but anyways, all those thing didn't matter, his all was somewhere in the street and…

He was there…

Riku felt that fever and hypothermia going to hell when his azure eyes looked at him and a little smile appeared on his pale face. He felt like his heart flipped, like the damn rain went away and the sun was shining over him warmly. Instantaneously, he stood up and jogged tiredly, almost falling a few times. But he was there, and it gave him all the guts to get there and kiss him hard in a cold cheek, feeling something salty on his mouth, well, actually he couldn't tell if they were his own tears, Sora's, or them both mixing…He kissed him repeatedly, alternating his kisses from cheek to cheek, and sometimes to his forehead, and he just sighed and moaned his name softly.

"Riku…Riku, you…found me…" He whispered while Riku was kissing his forehead

"Sora…my Sora…" He mumbled dazed, just thinking on kissing him, realizing how much he needed him and how he worried him like fucking crazy.

"Mhm…" Sora closed his eyes, he felt Riku opening his big coat and letting him enter there, sharing the warm cloth, protecting him from the rain with his own body. They stayed there for a long time, just feeling the other's presence and slow breaths, thanking god for reunite them again.

Riku nuzzled his nose on Sora's hair, smiling sadly "Remember when we met?" He said melancholically, hugging the boy tighter, not wanting to let go of him again

"Uhu…" he said, blushing a little when Riku kissed his hair

The silver haired boy moved a little "This is…like the first time we met…"

Sora didn't smile anymore, there was something wrong with that comparison, he looked up at him and said "Yes, but this time…I'll go and stay with you, whatever happens"

The older sighed contently and Sora giggled.

"Hm, so _that's_ the one who took care of you, eh?"

The rich boy lifted his gaze and saw a woman, and he knew almost immediately who she was because she looked like a total bitch. The brunette held Riku by the fabric of his coat, telling him with this he would protect him from her. She walked nearer to them and then laughed.

"Riku Segawa, what a lucky bastard you are" She told to Sora, who looked at her angry. She was plotting something, Sora knew it "Well, you know, he's my only son and pride, and if you…"

"_Pride_, **Hahaha**!" Riku laughed sarcastically at her words, and he stood up "I think that he is _My_ Pride now…" The silver haired boy took Sora on his arms and kissed him, telling her by that action that he was his now

"Listen, you rich bastard, I didn't finish" She growled "As I was telling you, if you want to have him, you'll have to pay for him"

"Are you crazy?" He yelled angry, if he paid for Sora, that meant Sora was going to be like his mother, a bitch, a person who has to be paid to be with him. And he would never do that. "You don't need him! You just use him to earn easy money!"

"So what? I don't have anything to lie for, I don't want that stupid kid...but he's mine, so you'll have to pay"

Sora didn't say a thing while they talked about those things. He preferred to cover his head with Riku's coat and try not to listen to those horrible words. He should knew that she didn't love him before, and she wasn't going to love him, but something that made him happy was the fact that Riku did love him sincerely and that was all he needed, Riku, even more than his mother…

"There's not deal" Riku stated harshly "Sora's mine, whatever you say"

Sora hugged him by the neck "Yeah! I'm Riku's!"

She gritted her teeth, furious by the stubbornness of them both. He even gave him a name! She didn't ever bothered to give his own son a name, she never noticed him, and that bastard lived all those days with the Segawa's family! "I'll go call the authorities!" She said, as a warning, and when they didn't react at this, she ran off, slipping a little while running

The older gasped, if she called the police, there would be a lot of trouble and his father wouldn't like that at all…he started running as fast as he could to his house, holding Sora firmly, who only grabbed his coat to not fall.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Cloud was looking though the window, just looking blankly at the rain falling even harder than before, he felt two arms grapping around his waist and that made him relax a little. A pair of lips kissed his neck tenderly, trying to comfort him…

Cloud turned around and kissed his boyfriend, letting him give him some warm while Sora and Riku weren't there to see them. While kissing he saw Axel sitting on a chair and with Roxas on his legs, kissing slowly while Axel whispered nice words to him, reassuring him that they were fine. The blonde and The brunette broke the kiss, looking into each other's eyes and trying to understand their feelings.

"Leon, do you think they're all right?"

Before Leon could answer at that, the boy appeared, breathing heavily with little brunette on his arms, slightly pale. Cloud smiled widely and ran to take the boy on his arms. Riku gave him to the blonde, and Sora hugged him sweetly while the others, Roxas, Yuffie, Aerith and all of them tried to help them to dry their clothes, to give them some food or to check their status. Riku, anyways, just ignored them

"Wassup, Ri-kuku?" Yuffie asked to him, worrying when his friend didn't say anything.

Riku walked forwards, attracting everyone's attention. He made a movement with his hands, trying to catch their gazes.

"Listen everyone" Riku was silently for a moment, then he spoke again "We're going to move from this house"

Uhm…maybe this could be called a Cliff?

Yes, it was a bit fast I think, but whatever, it was cute, ne?


	9. Chapter 8

ZOMG! I can't believe it, is there some people who thinks I'm a maniac? How could you think I could kill Sora's mom! I mean…She's not gonna die….Yet…hehehe, oh but don't be happy about that! When that moment comes it will be soooooooooo bad! Oh, wanna read it?' just wait until chapter 23 or something like that…Tee hee.

I just wanted to say…thank you people! For all the reviews, they were so cute and constructive…hehehe.

Warnings: Yeah, I have a warning…what was it? Oh yeah…

This contains SHOTA! That means a lil' boy with a big boy! You don't like, you leave here, but maybe you wanna read it to see if Sora grew up…no, he will start growing up in three more chaps…enjoy little Sora while you have it!

Disclaimer: I was walking down a street and I swear I saw Riku n Sora holding hands and kissing! That means…if I see videogame people walking around, I can say that I own them, but no, that only means I'm crazy…-damn reality-

Important Note: I found this page a few days ago, and there I uploaded some pictures (made by me, of course) about this fic, there's two already, if you wanna see it, go to : triple w . point-black . cc (all together, of course), then go to the menu and search for OekakiBBS, and there will be my work, I tell you, it's pretty good.

_**-I Only Have My Body-**_

_**Chapter 8: Changes**_

"What?" Riku heard from the other side of the phone line how his father exclaimed surprised at the news, sure, maybe moving to another house from one day to another was drastic, but this was an emergency, they needed to move for their safety, for Sora's safety.

"Please dad, we need to do this, I didn't tell you before, but I have a kid here at the mansion…"

"The hell! You have a kid? Who's the mother of the child!"

"No no, you misunderstood it!" Riku tried to make his father listen to him "I found him in the street!"

His father closed his mouth and said "Oh…" Then a cough was heard "So, why didn't you tell me about him?" he said calmly

"Well, I didn't want to mess up one of your enterprise meetings…"

"Oh, Riku…" He whispered lovely "That doesn't matter to me, you could have left a message with my secretary"

"Yeah…sorry"

"Okay, I think I can lend you that house on the next city"

"You sure? I mean, it's not problem for you?"

"Oh, no, of course not, but tell me what happened, why do you need to run away?"

"Well, the mother of this kid wants money to keep him with me, and then she said she would call the police, that's why I need to run away from here"

"And why don't you pay? We have lots of money"

"Are you crazy? I would never do that!"

"Why not? It is reasonable"

"Because he's not a toy! He's a person and I'm not going to do such a low thing!"

"Okay, okay, don't get angry, but I think you should go to the police and report this woman, because if she left this boy on a street she has to be in jail"

"Dad…listen" Riku pleaded "If I do that, you will have for sure a lot of problems, and I don't want that, really"

Again, they were silent, but his father just giggled and replied

"Okay, we'll do it your way, Riku"

"Really?" Riku said, and unexpectedly he saw Sora standing in front of his office desk, looking curiously at him. "Oh, Sora…"

"Who's that, son?" The man asked "Is that the boy?"

"Yes, it's him, his name is Sora" the boy replied, smiling at the brunette

"I want to talk to him, can I?"

"Oh, sure thing" Riku covered the phone and looked at Sora "Dad, wants to talk to you, Sora"

"M-me?"

Sora walked to Riku, extending his short arms and the rich boy picked him, the brunette sat on his legs and took the phone from Riku's hands

"Hello?" he said a little far from the phone, looking at it "Someone there?"

"Hahahaha" The silver haired laughed and hugged Sora "You don't know how to use it?"

"Nu-uh" He shook his head vigorously

"Like this, see?" He said while he put the phone on Sora's ear "By this phone you hear, and this is for talking"

"Oh!" The boy said amazed, and then he started talking "Hello?"

Riku's father, who had heard all the dialogue between the boys, laughed a bit before answering "Hello, little Sora"

"Hiya, Riku's father!"

"Heh, say, how have you been doing with Riku? Is he a nice person?"

"Of course he is! He's the coolest, and I love him very, very much!" The kid yelled, squirming between Riku's protective arms which were wrapping tighter around him

"I see, hahaha, I can tell that he loves you a lot too"

"I guess, I'll ask him now!" He looked up at his savior, smiling a little "Do you love me?"

Riku was a little taken back with this but anyways he answered "Yes, I do"

"He does, Mr. Riku's dad!" The boy said happily to the phone

"Good" The man said plainly "You know what, Sora? I think I will be visiting you in a few days, and then we can talk a lot more, okay?"

"Yay! I thought you wouldn't like me, as Riku's mom does…"

The man just kept silent for a moment "We'll talk about that, now I have to go. Bye Sora!"

"Goodbye Mr. Riku's dad!"

The conversation was over, so Sora gave the phone to Riku because he didn't know what to do with it, and the older just smiled and hung it up. The brunette jumped a little to hug Riku by his neck and kiss him softly on his lips, it was just a quick peck, but it made them both blush a little and then laugh like mad.

"Ri-ku, where are we going? I don't want my mom to find us…" He said kind of scared, and nuzzled his head in Riku's chest.

"We're going to a new house, maybe a little far away from here, but it will be better for all of us"

"Hm…" He wondered a lot of things while Riku ran his hand through his hair, if they were going to left the house, that meant that their new friends weren't going to go with them? What would happen to him if they weren't at his side? "Riku…"

"Yes?"

"Are Cloud and Roxas and Yuffie and all of them going to live with us?"

"…I don't know Sora, they are the ones to decide that"

Sora closed his eyes, thinking about all those great moments he enjoyed with his friends, that time when Roxas sang that funny song while taking a shower and Yuffie found out that he was singing a Barney's Song, or when Cloud cried out loud that Leon was molesting him, or when Axel tried to roast a marshmallow for him but he ended burning his own hair…These moments that he, for sure, would never have at his mother's side. Without knowing his eyes dropped tears which silently made their ways to his chin.

"Sora?" Riku lifted his face with his hand and made Sora look at him "It is okay, we will see if they are going to go with us, but now…" Riku wiped away his tears "We have to go and sleep, Yes?"

"O-Okay, Riku"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning, all the servants had all the things ready to leave the house, Yuffie and Aerith were making the breakfast, even if it wasn't their responsibility, the chiefs were also helping to get things prepared to move.

"What do you think?" Aerith said, while she was toasting some bread.

"Hm? About what?"

"You know, the change"

"Oh, well…I was thinking that we really should…"

"Come with us!"

Both women looked back to see a little brunette with his tiny pajamas, standing at the kitchen's door. They smiled a bit before talking to the boy who looked ready to cry if necessary

"What you're doing here, little Soriri?" Yuffie asked, ruffling Sora's messy hair

"I…I wanted…You have to…"He said, trembling and confusing his own words

"Huh?"

"I m-mean, you have to…to…" The little boy rubbed his eyes, stopping the tears "…come with us…please?"

"Ah…hahahahaha!" Yuffie grabbed his head with a hand, while Aerith did almost the same, with the only difference that she was…Aerith, and she covered his mouth while giggling "Lil' Soriri, no worries, we'll go with you, of course!"

Sora opened his eyes widely at the unexpected answer, he dropped a few tears to the floor before he said something "F-for real?"

"Yes, we couldn't live without our little piece of happiness" Aerith said sweetly at the boy who smiled at them, and then threw himself at their arms. Then Cloud and Leon entered the kitchen to eat something with Roxas and Axel following them behind. Roxas was the first to talk and ask about what was about with that scene in the middle of the kitchen

"Hey, you three there, what's with this sappy scene?"

"Oh, shut up you fake blond haired boy" Yuffie said and Roxas humped, but anyways, he looked at his hair "Don't you see our poor Soriri is crying for you, fucking idiots?"

Roxas gasped and walked forwards to the trio, where in the middle of the girls was a tiny boy sobbing a little. Cloud and Leon smiled to each other and laughed, while Axel was standing behind Roxas…the almighty protective Axel…Yuffie frowned when she heard their laughs and looked back to see Cloud and Leon covering their mouths and saying things that she didn't understand, not even a little.

"Hey you psychos! What are you laughing at!"

"Hahaha…it's just…that Riku told us already…and…"

Sora stopped sobbing and asked them "Riku, is he awake? What did he tell you?"

"Yeah, he is talking to that people of the moving truck" Leon said, and then picked Sora, leaving Roxas and the girls with empty hands "And…he told us that we're going with you"

When the kid heard that, he almost cried it out loud, but Cloud covered his rosy lips with a hand, telling him that Riku's mom was still sleeping upstairs, and Sora just squeaked a soft 'Yay!'. All the people in the kitchen just 'awed' at this, Axel said 'group hug!' and all of them were around the little boy, giggling like idiots, but it ended as Roxas exclaimed that Axel grabbed his ass, and that was just that.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Riku ended the talk with the people and decided to go and eat something before leaving, he wondered if Sora had received the news, that Cloud and all of them were going with them both, to have a new life, without his own mother and Sora's mom. Yes, he had a talk with his mom, and when he told her they were leaving, she just smirked and said that she was going anywhere, but Riku just smiled and said that it was the best thing that she ever said. Of course, they had an argument, but it ended soon, and then Riku went to sleep at Sora's side, who kept the bed all warm for him.

Heh, Sora was warm even if it was Autumn

He walked to the kitchen, and saw all the teachers sitting on a long table, eating omelets, sausages, toasts covered with butter and jam, and drinking coffee, except Sora, who was drinking a glass of milk and finished eating a bowl of cereal. He was sitting on Cloud's lap and Leon was feeding Sora…they looked like mom, dad and son…Hell! And they looked so cute like that!

"Hehehe…" Riku laughed at the scene, they all looked as a family, Roxas as the uncle, Axel as the blonde's husband, Yuffie and Aerith as Sora's sisters and Naminé and Olette as his aunts. Of course there was Zexion, who was his Psicology Teacher, who was now another dear person to Sora, he went to the mansion sometimes, and Sora said that he helped him a lot of times. He was a tall man, a little serious, with gray hair. Suddenly, all the people on the saloon looked strangely at him, ups, he laughed a little too loud? "H-Hey, guys"

"Hey!" They said in unison, smiling happily.

"Riku!" Sora yelled excited and waved both arms to him "Wanna Riku, Wanna Ri-ku!"

"Okay, I'm going there"

The older walked to where he was and the boy jumped from Cloud's legs and crushed him with his little arms. Riku giggled when Sora fidgeted with his silvery hair.

"Riku! They are going with us!"

"I know" Riku looked at Zexion "Heh, you're such a softy when it's about Sora"

"Hmp, I'll just go to keep my job" He lied, crossing his arms and sulking a little

"Liar…"Sora mumbled to Riku, and he laughed a little

The two boys sat on a chair and enjoyed their breakfast while they talked about all the good things they lived, and what other things they could do at the new house…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Okay, I won't say it again, people!" The silver haired screamed "We're going now, so choose your seats quickly!"

"Wanna go with ya, Riku!" Sora jumped, grabbing the fabric of the sweater's sleeve of his savior

"I don't know, wanna go with me, Olette?"

"Hey, where's Leon! That bastard!"

"Oh, I know! I will make some sandwiches for the trip!"

"Hey, I wanna go with Olette!"

"No way, I don't wanna go at Zexy's side!"

"Neither me, Roxanne!"

"What did you call him!"

"Hey, where did Cloud go! That brat!"

"I'm here idiot! What were you doing at our dorm!"

"We forgot the condoms, You freaking spiky head!"

"Ew! That's gross, you two rabid bunnies!"

"**_EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" _**

"…"

"…Okay, thanks" Riku hissed "Now, I'll decide who's going with who"

Sora mumbled a soft _'me with you, kay?'_ before Riku started

"Cloud and…" Leon smirked, knowing that it would be him "…Olette"

"What!" Leon yelled "I'm Cloud's boyfriend!"

"So **what**!" Riku stated "Now…Axel with Roxas"

"That's not fair, why he can go with his boyfriend?" Cloud hissed angry

"Because they can hold themselves from making out in the car!" Riku sighed trying to calm down, then he continued "Naminé and Zexion"

"Great…" Zexion whispered to himself

"…" Naminé preferred to keep silence

"Leon and…uh, Yuffie"

"**_NO_**! _Please_! Not **_her_**!" the wolf screamed, grabbing his hair

"Aw, c'mon Squally! It'll be fun!" The ninja said grinning, dragging the boy with her

"And Aerith goes with me and Sora"

After that horrible episode, they went to take their seats and tried to get comfy, while Sora, Riku, Aerith and Roxas and Axel were the only ones who were happy, oh, and Yuffie…

"_Yay_!" Sora squealed "Aerith and Ri-_ku_!" The boy sang cheerily "And Leon goes with Yuff!" He said with a mocking tone, and pointed to Leon

"Shut up, kiddo! You don't know how I feel right now!" The older growled while Yuffie was making some ponytails with his hair, humming a happy song

"Aw! Squally, you look so cute!"

"I'm **_so_** gonna kill you!" Leon threw himself over Yuffie, trying to strangle her

Sora giggled while Aerith was counting some sandwiches she made. He sat down in the middle between Riku and her and tried to do something fun, they didn't even started to drive and he was already bored! He looked over at his savior, who was looking at a map very concerned, and rubbed his cheek in Riku's arm like a cat. The older looked down at him and smiled.

"Heh, you're bored, right?"

"Yep" Sora said simply to him "I wanna play something funny!"

"Later, okay? I'm trying to find something in this map"

"…mou"

"Hiya, Sora!"

The brunette turned around and stood on his seat to see Yuffie waving a hand to him "Hiya!"

"I'm bored, and you?"

"Me too! Riku's _soooooo_ boring!"

The silver haired boy looked at him and picked him, sitting him on his legs "Really? We're going to see if that's true" He smirked evilly before tickling him on his ribs, and Sora started squirming like a fish under his hands, laughing crazily.

"Ha-a, s-stop, Haha-p-please!"

"You have to say I'm not boring"

"O-kay-y, hah, y-you're, ha! Not b-bo-boring!"

"Alright" He stopped and Sora giggled a little after this

Then, the big limousine started to run, and everyone said Yay!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"…Riku"

"Hm?" a sleepy boy groaned, his eyes closed and his seat leaning back

"I…have to pee…"

"…oh, Sora, again?"

"Uhu" he said grabbing his low area "Pwease?"

"…Okay…" Riku asked the driver to stop, he pulled away the blanket he was using to sleep and them both got down the car and walked to the nearest tree, everyone at the car was sleeping, and so Riku was, but Sora was very hyper, maybe because Yuffie gave him too much sugar, and wanted things at every moment. "You go there and I'll wait here"

"'Kay" Sora jogged behind the tree and did his things

After five minutes, Sora didn't come back.

"Hey, Sora, you okay?"

"Oh, y-yes, I'm going"

"'Kay…"

After three minutes more, he was still behind the tree

"…Sora…" The boy hissed a little pissed

"…"

"Sora?"

"…"

When Riku didn't hear a reply, he went to see what was happening, and then he found his little boy sitting on the grass, sobbing and sniffling. "Sora, what's going on?"

The brunette looked up at him and mumbled "My p-pants are-sniff-w-wet…-sniff-"

The older picked him from the ground and carried him back to the car, searched for some dry pants and underwear and changed him. Of course, he have seen Sora naked before, so he didn't feel strange or disgusted by doing that. Then they went again to their seats and tried to not wake Aerith and the others. Riku sat down and leaned back on his seat, but then he felt someone crawling over him, he opened his eyes and saw little Sora leaning in his chest and rubbing his cheek over it, like he had done before with Riku's arms.

"What happens?" Riku said while he stroke Sora's flushed cheek with a hand

"I…wanna sleep…" Sora leaned over Riku's face and gave him a peck on the lips "but with you…"

"…" Riku smiled sleepily and covered them with the blanket, hugging the smaller before falling into a deep slumber "Love ya"

After that, the trip seemed too short…

Finished chapter…uh…eight, yes.

For all those who reviewed, thank you! I received a lot more of review than before! THANK YOU SO MUCH! If you go to the page I told you, you'll fin a little present dedicated to you, so, see you next time!

SoraKokiri


	10. Chapter 9

Guess what! Next chapter will be have a special feature! Yes, Riku's father. I'll update that chapter a bit before than planned, because you reviewed me a lot! And I'm so happy! (not to say hyper, too…¬¬)

Well, this chap will have lots of fluffiness. You deserve it!

Warnings: Shota, again.

Warning 2: I mistook the page, it was triple w point-blank .cc, I wrote point-black, stupid me.

Warning 3: Where's Riku-Stalker?…..-holds a knife-

Disclaimer: I own my boyfriend, but not this KH. I own this plot.

_**-I Only Have My Body-**_

_**Chapter Nine: Little Innocent Secrets**_

When they arrived at the new and bigger mansion, everyone in the car yawned, except for Squall, who immediately got off the car and ran away from a sleepy Yuffie. The moving truck was behind the limousine and the moving people started to work. Riku, who was the first one who woke up, helped a little, carrying his own things, clothes and books, while little Sora followed suit behind him like a baby chicken. The smaller yawned, he had slept a lot, like eight hours, sometimes he woke up to eat one of Aerith's sandwiches or to see if they were at their new house now but then he felt Riku's long arms pulling him to his chest and mumbling incoherent things.

Not that he complained. At all.

When he saw that everyone was helping carrying things, he decided to help too. He ran to the truck and took a lamp, not a very big one, and carried it to the living room, then, again, he ran to the car and took a few clothes. He felt happy doing that, because when the others looked at him, they said he was a big boy, and he really wanted to be one.

Soon, the things were inside the house and the moving people went away. All of them sat on the floor and sighed tired, but Sora, who wasn't tired at all, sighed after everyone, and the people laughed at the adorableness of the boy who tried to seem exhausted. He blushed and smiled shyly and fidgeting his fingers.

"So, what are we going to do now, people?" Yuffie said trying to sound excited

Suddenly, Sora's stomach growled loudly and she had an idea "Hey, guess what! I have an idea!"

"OMG! I'm so glad!" Leon mocked

"Shut up, Lion. This is great, how about a party?"

"Now? I mean, we just arrived and I'm sure nobody would like to prepare anything"

"But it's just a little party, to celebrate the inauguration of the new house!"

"That's sounds better to me" Riku said in agreement. He stood up and talked to everyone "Let's just eat a little and then we'll go to choose our new rooms and sleep"

Everyone stood up and went to the kitchen, ready to prepare some snacks and drinks. Some of them were just fooling around, like Roxas and Sora who started jumping around Axel, yelling mean things like 'Molester!' or 'Horny boy!', but then Sora stopped because he asked what did those thing mean and Riku took him with him, for his own safety he had said to Roxas, who pouted angrily and Axel laughed at him. Then, everything was ready and Yuffie took a glass filled with Coca Cola and yelled loudly, enough to catch everyone's attention.

"Cheers for the new house and new life!" She lifted the glass and smiled, all the people laughed and yelled the same as Yuffie and drank.

"Me wanna say something!" Little brunette screamed, still holding his glass "I wanna say that…I love ya all!"

"Awwwwwww!" They moaned at unison. But after that, they started eating and talking about how wonderful life was…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay, so I want this room" Cloud said as he put his hands over his hips

"Cloud, this one has a king sized bed…" Riku complained because he knew what Cloud wanted with a big bed…

"So? I don't see where's the problem" Leon interrupted "We can sleep together"

"The problem is that you will make out every night and won't let us sleep!" Zexion yelled

"That's right!" Riku protested too "Besides that, This is my room"

"Dammit…"Leon murmured and walked away and searched for another room, which one he found easily "'Kay, I'll sleep here" The wolf said and got into there "I'll get used…"

"The girls had already chose their rooms, then the only ones who still without a place are you" The silver haired said pointing to Axel, Roxas and Zexion

"I'll sleep next to Axel's room downstairs" Roxas stated simply

"Well then, Zexion sleeps next to Sora's room"

Sora looked up at Riku, doubting "But Riku, we sleep together, and our room is between Aerith a Naminé's room"

Riku frowned sadly at the boy and kneeled down, everyone looked at them with confusion "I'm sorry, but we have extra rooms here, so I think it's better for you to sleep alone from now on, okay?"

Sora opened his eyes widely and tears filled his crystalline blue eyes, he grabbed Riku's shirt and nuzzled his head into it "B-but we sleep t-together!"

Their friends sighed sadly and continued looking at the scene "Yes, but you're a big boy now, or not?" The older said sweetly, drying his tears from his face with a hand, the little glanced at him apparently interested

"Y-yes, I'm a big boy…" He whispered, like he was reassuring of that, of course he was, what was he thinking?

"And big boys sleep alone, like Cloud and Leon…" He said with a mocking tone, making his irony be very notorious to everyone, who giggled a bit, except for the couple who sulked at the comment

"Okay, I'll sleep alone 'cuz I'm a big boy!" He proclaimed

"That's it" He stood up and pointed to a room which was like three rooms away from Riku's "that is your room, alright?"

"Yep"

When everyone were in their respective rooms, Riku headed towards his, but not noticing a little brunette behind him. He opened the door and entered and sighing tired, thinking just about the bed and the warm sheets. The boy sat on the bed and started removing his shoes, but he stopped when he caught Sora looking at him with a finger into his mouth, chewing it.

"Sora, what are you doing here?"

"Well…" He murmured shyly "About ten minutes ago started a storm…and I'm afraid, the wind makes this sound like 'wooosh' and the rain splashes the windows like 'splatsplat!' and that tree makes this sound 'crunchcrunch!' and I don't like it!"

"Ah…" he sighed again between annoyed and tired, he just wanted to sleep, but if Sora couldn't then he couldn't too. The older stood up and took the brunette's hand, guiding him to the room he assigned him, both got into there and Riku changed Sora's clothes for his pretty pajamas. The kid covered himself under the sheets and giggled happily. Riku couldn't help but smile too even if he was tired, and slowly started stroking his little and round cheeks, lulling the smaller with a song he heard, humming while the rain splattered against the window's glasses. The silver haired boy was almost becoming sleepy with his own lullaby, but resisted a bit until Sora seemed to be quieter, then stood up and kissed his forehead and walked out, ready to sleep peacefully.

He reached his bed and didn't even bother to change his clothes. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling a little strange without Sora into his embrace, but even if that was the problem, the bed threw away that thought.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A strong thunder made the sleeping boy wake up again, scaring the crap out of him. Even in his deep slumber he felt that fucking sound, and he wasn't able to sleep again. He was alone. Without Riku. Maybe he could go to Riku's room and seek for some warmth and tell him he was scared of the thunder…Yes, that was a good idea. He got down of the bed and made his way to his savior's room, walking through the dark hall and hearing those strange sounds that made him shiver like crazy. He grasped his own pajamas and his eyes watered a bit, he had to made it to Riku's room and then he would be safe and happy.

But the storm seemed to be stronger than him.

He leaned over a door, resting his back on it and sobbed scared, he didn't even know where he was because the darkness blinded him. What was he doing? He couldn't go to his beloved's room, he was a big and strong boy, he didn't have to go there, he didn't…

"Sora?"

The boy almost cried out when the door opened and sent him falling backwards but he was held by a pair of arms, and when he saw a beautiful face he calmed down, there was Aerith holding a lantern and looking concerned at him. She straightened the kid and made him stood up in front of her.

"What's the matter, little angel?" She said soothingly

He sobbed and tried to stop the tears "I…I'm afraid of the storm…"

"Oh, I see…" She replied, mumbling her words trying not to wake up the others. She remained silent for a while, and then she spoke again "Wait a bit, okay?"

"W-where are y-you going?" Sora grabbed her pajama, not wanting to let go of her

"I'll bring something for you, alright?"

"O-okay, b-but quick, please?" He slowly softened his grasp

"Yes, of course"

She went into her room again, leaving little Sora shivering when he heard a crunch of a stick or the windows trembling when the wind collapsed against them. The boy peered inside the room, like a dog looking from the inside of a house, waiting for his master. Suddenly the girl appeared with a smile planted on her face and with something in her hand, which Sora didn't recognize.

"This…" She whispered to him, lighting the thing with her lantern. There was a plushie, it was a pink bunny with long ears falling at his head's sides. Sora took a better look of it, it hadn't a mouth on his face and it's eyes were little and round, red-colored cheeks. He looked up at the woman and frowned confused. "…Is Yume, it is an old friend of mine, but I think it wants to be with you now"

"Huh?" The boy exclaimed softly when the girl handed it to him, he received the bunny and hugged it "Why are you giving it to me?"

"Because it is a very, very special friend" She told him "Yume can hear every secret you have because it has very long ears, and it hasn't a mouth, so it never tells the secrets you shared with it"

Sora still hadn't understood yet "But, every stuffed animal can do that…"

"Wait, here goes the best part…Yume has a special ability, it can make your dreams come true!"

"Really?" The brunette asked amazed, looking at the cute rabbit

"Yes, I assure you" The woman shuffled Sora's spikes softly "And it can make you company while you sleep, or maybe talk to it to be more relaxed"

"Wow!" The kid cried out, looking again the pink animal and smiling excited "Yume's great! I think I'll go and sleep now!" He turned back and ran to his room, but before that, he went back to the brunette girl and kissed her in the cheek "Thank you Aerith!"

"It's nothing"

Sora ran excited to his room again and got covered by the blankets, he rested his head on the pillow and he placed the bunny over his chest, he waited some seconds, thinking about what he was going to tell. Then he started talking to Yume who heard all what he said.

"You know what?" He whispered "I'm very afraid of the storms…because mom went out with daddy's friends and they left me alone at house. I wanted to go but mom locked me up in my room. Then a storm started and I was all alone there…I was very scared…"

Yume looked at him and Sora swore he saw the bunny looking at him like he was listening it all very interested

"Heh…but now I'm with Riku, he picked me up from the streets when I was starving and freezing, that's why I want to become someone stronger, because I really want to help him like he did with me"

Sora giggled, it worked! He seemed a lot more relaxed and the storm was nothing now

"I really…love him, I like him a lot, Cloud told me that boys can love boys, so I don't think Riku has a problem with that, hehehe, he's so beautiful, I like when he plays the violin, or when he just took a shower and his hair is all wet, it looks like real silver! Or when…he says he loves me, and his eyes shine so beautifully…" He took a breath, he was becoming drowsy "I think…I'll marry him when I get older…"

Yume giggled and Sora yawned, hugging the toy lovely

"'Night…"

Yume closed it's eyes and promised to keep the secrets. Maybe, and only if it wanted it, that dream could be become true…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Next morning, when Sora woke up and found Yume next to him, he smiled and smelled the sweet scent of waffles with Honey. He got down of his bed with Yume on his arms and went downstairs very quick, anxious to feel that delicious taste in his mouth. He saw all his friends sitting at the table, and when he yelled a cheery 'good morning' everyone smiled cutely at the sight of the little brunette holding a bunny plushie, with his messy hair and little pajamas. He reached a chair and asked Zexion to sit him there.

"G'mornin'" The rich boy mumbled as he entered to the kitchen, with bed hair and all.

"Hiya" Everyone said to him, but immediately turning back and eating their waffles

Riku mumbled something like 'hungry' and 'tired', then he searched for something. Or better said, someone. The young walked tiredly to where Sora was and hugged him from behind, interrupting him while he was eating, not that Sora was angry or something. The brunette looked back and saw the silver haired boy glancing deeply into his eyes and suddenly he picked him up and leaned his face over his, nuzzling the brunette's nose with his own. Sora giggled and kissed his lips, while Riku returned it affectionately.

"I missed you…" Riku whispered to him, and only him. "So much"

"Me too"

"I wondered all over my bed searching for you…Heh, I think that I forgot you have your own room now" He kissed the brunette again

"Hehe, but I'm a big boy, ne, Yume?" Sora asked to the bunny sitting now on his chair

Yume winked an eye and giggled

"Who's that?"

Sora smiled "A new friend"

Yume smiled while Sora played with Riku's hair, yeah…Maybe Yume could grant Sora this wish…

……………………………………………………….

Ended!

Next chap…Sephiroth?


	11. Chapter 10

Hey, it's me again! I Updated a bit too fast, but it's because you reviewed me so much! I'm so glad you're waiting for Older Sora, and no worries, after this chapter, he'll gradually be becoming older. So, wanna read, I leave you alone.

This chap goes with all my heart! Guys, love ya. And for those who were anonymous reviewers, thanks too!

Warnings: yesh…Sephiroth!

_**-I Only Have My Body-**_

Chapter Ten: Meeting 

The day went peacefully good. After that damn storm, the sun shone beautifully and there weren't clouds in the sky. It seemed a perfect day so everyone at the house tried to enjoy it. Axel and Roxas went for a walk hand in hand while Cloud and Leon were at the pool. And for Riku and Sora, they just wanted to be alone and rest. Both males were lying on the grass under the shadow of a big and splendorous tree, talking about various topics which involved hugs and giggles.

"So, you think that the clouds are made of marshmallows?" Riku said, Sora was resting his whole body over him, his head nested on his chest.

"Yep!" he answered simply to the older, nuzzling his cheek against his sweater

"I think they're made of cotton"

"Cotton? But that's not fun! If they're made of marshmallows, then you take a plane and eat it all, if they're made of cotton, you can't eat it!"

"But you can take a plane and take a wonderful nap over them"

"Hm…" Sora mumbled, thinking that Riku was right, as he always was "You're so intelligent!"

"Heheh, and you're so cute"

Sora closed his mouth and it curved up, forming a quiet smile. Maybe days like this wouldn't last forever, so he decided to get pleasure from this special occasion. Riku sighed contently when he felt Sora's hot breath warming up his cold body and as in return he started caressing his hair, making the little sigh too. The only sound that they heard was the tree's leafs rustling with the wind and a bird singing happily. Yeah, these were good times…

Suddenly, the brunette stood up and ran away, making Riku sat on the grass and see where he was going. The kid was talking to Naminé who was a few meters away from them, cutting some roots and watering the flowers. Riku had to laugh when Sora almost fell forwards when he was returning to where he was with a flower in his little hands.

"Ri-ku! Lookie! A flower for ya!" The sweet brunette said, while he handed it to the silver haired boy

He glanced at the plant and smiled, then he hugged the petite boy, and Riku sighed in delight because Sora seemed to fit perfectly on his embrace. He felt little fingers playing with his hair and giggled "Wanna put it on my hair?"

"Yay!" He squeaked and proceeded to fidget between his pretty silver hair locks and find a good place to put it. After that, he pulled away from Riku and looked at him "Nice!"

The older almost blushed at his cute expression, but only fell backwards, dragging the child with him "Come here.."

"Woops!" He exclaimed as he landed flatly on his chest again

"You know…I almost forgot to tell you, tomorrow will come my father"

"R-Riku…" Sora whispered

"What?"

"Your father looks a lot like you, ne? Has green eyes and long hair…"

"Yeah…How do you know?

The brunette giggled and sat on Riku's stomach "Cuz he's there!"

Riku stood up so fast that he almost dropped Sora, but the kid was fast and stood up before him. Riku opened his eyes like plates as his father just smirked cool, placing a white hand over his hips, his long hair, almost touching his knees, moved gracefully at the wind's rhythm. Sora looked in awe at this man who was the mirror of Riku and let a small 'whoa…' escape from his mouth. The older man walked towards them slowly and smirk growing, and then he reached Riku's shoulder and patted it.

"Hi, Son" The man said softly, his face neutral

"F-fa-father, what…"

"And you must be Sora, hm?" He looked down and smiled a bit, leaving Riku talking alone

"Yes, sir!" The brunette winced at the freezing tone of voice of the taller

"Well…" The man kneeled down and looked Sora straight in the eyes "I'm Sephiroth, nice to meet you" He whispered and then ruffled his chocolate spikes

"The pleasure's mine, Mr. Sephiroth!" Sora said those words to him as if the man was some kind of military or something…

"Haha, call me Seph"

"Father, I tried to ask you something!" His son reclaimed a bit annoyed

"Yes, sorry" He turned back and smirked to Riku "What is it?"

"Why did you come here today?"

"Why, Now I can't even come to my own house?" The silver haired said funnily, shrugging at the question

"I didn't say that" Riku explained "Why today, that's the point"

"Oh well" Sephiroth sighed in defeat, his son was a lot like him. Stubborn "I just wanted to talk to you two, I was so anxious to meet the boy who stole my son's heart"

Sora giggled, flushing. Riku just sighed with a smile

"Okay…welcome home, dad" The man's son sighed, a smile spreading over his pale face

Sephiroth laughed, leaving the coldness, and hugged his son who was always away from him. Sora saw the scene and questioned himself if Riku was or not looking at himself on a mirror…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They were sitting at the living room, Sora and Riku were on the leather couch and Sephiroth in his favorite chair, which had a beautiful decoration and golden details. They were face to face with the beautiful man. After the introduction they went to the kitchen and gave him something to eat, but then Sephiroth said he wanted to talk so badly with them that he couldn't wait and then they went to the living.

"So…let me get this right. You found Sora like two weeks ago, alone and starving, his mom works in 'that' and he didn't even have a name?"

"Yeah" His son sighed, maybe a bit sad because Sora was there too and heard it all

"Riku was the first person who helped me" The blue eyed said "There was this old lady who gave me some food, but nothing else. Then I just ate leftovers the people threw to the floor…"

The silver haired young took his little hand and squeezed it, but Sora just smiled.

"I see. So, Sora, how old are you?" Seph asked, a little too bluntly

"I…don't know"

"You know when's your birthday?"

"N-no…"

"Your mother, what's her name?"

"I…" He was starting to cry, and Riku looked at him pleading to stop with the questions, Sora didn't know anything about those things

"It's alright Sora, I was raised like that too. My mom never was at home and I had to work hard to get a job"

"I thought that she loved me…" Sora mumbled and a tea escaped from his eye, but he wiped it away and grinned "But Riku's who loves me the most!"

"That's right" Riku kissed his forehead and smiled sweetly at his little piece of happiness

Sephiroth smirked, looking at those two while they exchanged sweet and warm glances, the older man seemed to be glad with Sora at Riku's side because his son was a lot more talkative and sociable than before. Since Riku was born, Sephiroth was always busy with his work and meetings and never had time for his beloved son, he missed him so much that there were nights when he could only think about him and his safety. Even if Sephiroth seemed to be cold and strict, he really was charming and warm, and Riku knew it. Maybe he was the only one who knew it…

The man looked at his wristwatch and smirked softly, gathering the attention of the two boys. He smiled sheepishly and then frowned.

"You know, I have something to do, a very important thing, so you don't mind if I leave you for a while?"

"No, go and then we'll talk more" Riku waved a hand like he was dismissing that question

"Yes, Sephy, you go and we'll wait!"

"Sephy?" The father asked raising an eyebrow at the name Sora said "Heh, I like it" then, he ruffled Sora's spikes and giggled a bit. Sora was for sure a cute kid. "Well then, see you later boys"

"Buh-Bye!" The brunette said and waved a farewell

Sephiroth got into his limousine, took his cell and called a friend of his. He was going to have a lot of work…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Axel and Roxas weren't as fine as they were in their house…

"You, fucking prick, I told you we were going to get lost!" Roxas yelled, attracting the attention of the people who walked by the park

"Well, if you were paying attention to the road and not to kiss me, maybe you could remember where we were!"

"Oh, yeah?" Roxas mocked him "Okay, dick-master, let's just find the way back home!"

"Alright, Mr. My-sense-of-direction-is-perfect!"

**-One Hour Later…-**

"O-Okay, maybe we should rest…"

"Axel! I won't sleep in the street!"

Axel sighed and sat on a bench, he gave up, they were so fucking lost "Hey…Roxy, isn't that Riku's dad?"

"Huh?" Roxas turned back and saw a long limousine running by the road "Hell yeah! Let's see if he can give us a ride!"

"Sure!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Three Hours Later…**

"Sora, stop doing that"

"What?" The brunette asked innocently as he climbed over the couch and then went down

"_That_"

"Buuuut, I'm bored! I want Sephy to come back now!" He whined, dumping his arms heavily on the couch

Riku glared at him with a mix between jealously and sadness. Was Sephy that cool to make Sora love him in minutes? Wow, he never guessed he would think something like that…But Sora was being a selfish person…or not? OMG! He was so damn jealous! Without even thinking, he picked Sora from the couch and hugged him, making the boy look at him straight in the eye "You love me?"

The kid giggled "Of course! More than anything!"

"More than Sephiroth?" He asked like he was trying to convince him

"More than him" He said, kissing him lightly in his lower lip

"Hey, having fun without me?"

It was his father. Riku gasped an broke the kiss, but Sephiroth seemed to be laughing hardly than before. Sora squeaked and ran to grab his hand. Riku looked at them and an image came to his mind… Sephiroth was now Riku a lot older, and Sora was older too, holding hands and giggling like idiots…

"Riku?" Sora snapped him out of his thoughts, waving a hand in front of him

"Oh, yeah, sorry" He said confused, that thought scared the crap out of him

"Riku, Sora, I have good news" Sephiroth said kind of proud "Well, first of all, I found your lost friends out there in the street" Then Roxas and Axel made their appearance blushing like mad and bowing their heads, ashamed of themselves "Besides that…" he called a servant and he came with some papers on his hands "I have info about Sora"

Riku, who was very calmed and all suddenly stood up and ran to pick the papers from his father's hand. Sephiroth just gave them to him and sat at his side, Sora in the middle of the couch. The rich boy looked at the sheet interested, but Sora just saw the silver haired men reading with a face that would make Leon run away like a girl.

_Info Source: Reno (ShinRa)_

_Name: None_

_Date of Birth: February 22th_

_Age: 4_

_Blood Type: A+_

_Zodiac: Pisces_

_Illnesses: None _

_Mother: Misato Takenouchi_

_Father: Yoichi Takenouchi_

_Gender: Male_

Sephirtoh smirked when he saw Riku's face lit with happiness. The man worked in ShinRa, his own corporation, with many secret agents and detectives, that's why he always knew who were the people who worked with him. The boy sighed and smiled at Sora, finally he knew more about the little brunette. Sora looked confused at him, of course, he didn't know how to read yet, so it was obvious.

"Finally I got the chance to know more about you"

"Know what?"

"Look" He showed the paper to the boy and pointed at the different topics "Your birthday, age, blood type…Look, you're a Pisces boy"

"Whoa! I'm Pisces!" He yelled "What's that?"

"Hehe…" Riku ruffled his hair, dismissing the question

Then Sephiroth talked and interrupted their moment "Hey Riku, could you bring me something to drink?"

"Yeah!" He jumped from the couch and surprisingly he kissed his father on the cheek "All for you!" He ran to the kitchen and disappeared, and when he was out of sight, Sephiroth giggled coolly, looking at Sora, now was the moment…

Sephiroth got closer to Sora, who looked at him grinning beautifully and said a soft 'thanks', the older just smiled and searched for something on his pocket, catching Sora's interest with that move. After a moment, he took a pretty necklace with a crown hanging from the chain and it sparkled, his shape was so perfect and nice.

"Whoa…" Sora muttered amazed by the thing and tried to touch it, but before he could do that, Sephiroth crossed his arms behind his small neck and let the necklace hang from it. "Wha-"

"Listen Sora…Promise me something, okay?"

"Yes, of course" The boy said, putting all his attention at the older. His eyes widened waiting for the words

"This necklace can't be seen, nobody can see it, not even Riku" Seph said very serious, but Sora liked how it sounded…he had never promised something that important and he was very excited

"Okay" Sora buried the necklace under his shirt quickly

"This is a secret, and you have to keep it safe until you get older, understood?"

"Understood!"

"That's a good boy" He finished, before Riku arrived with the drink

"What were you talking about?" He asked while Sora extended his hand, making Riku pick him from the couch

"Oh, just thinking about his birthday" The father said, then drank from his glass

"That's true…" He whispered, and then looked at his clock "gosh, it's nine already?"

"Well kids, time to go to bed" The beautiful silver haired man said, standing up from the sofa, but turned back and winked an eye to Sora, who giggled at that. Fortunately Riku didn't notice…

Finished!

What do you think of the necklace? What does it means?

Next chap, Sora starts to grow up


	12. Memories, 11

New chap! This will be the first chap of the series 'Memories', where I'll show you the most important aspects of Sora's and Riku's life. They will be like…ten or less chaps, and when they finish, I'll start with older Sora and Riku. Enjoy while Sora grows up, it'll have some…ehem…

…Special scenes…

Guys! I reached the 100 reviews, can't believe it! Thanks so much! You're so supportive!

Here, with all my heart.

And come on! Try to guess what's the meaning of da necklace!

_**-I Only Have My Body-**_

_**Memories: Sora's Birthday**_

August Twenty Two. 2002

It was a peaceful morning, even so, everyone was worried about something in common. Sora's birthday Party. A few days ago we have been plotting about how to do it and what to give to him as present, but today was definitely the day.

"Yuff, what are ya doing!" Leon screamed as the girl used some pink balloons to decorate the garden. They wanted to do the little party outside, the day was so nice to not enjoy it.

"What does it seems?"

"They're pink!"

"So what! Cloud uses pink briefs too!"

"How did you…"

"Leon!" Cloud shuttered him up

Riku appeared in the garden with some servants and brought the snacks, candy and all. His father called minutes ago telling him that he would be there at house for the brunette's party, he said he couldn't miss it and missed them so much. Sora was still sleeping so the kid wasn't able to see anything about the plot.

"Hey guys" Riku said to Yuffie and Roxas who were using pink decorations everywhere "Why do you use pink? Sora's a boy!"

"But he likes pink" Aerith replied "He asked me for some pink shirts and socks, and also a pink pajama"

"R-Really?" The silver haired boy was petrified, was that really true?

"Yeah" Yuffie sighed, slightly tired "He loves it"

"…Well, that's not my business, I mean, it's Sora's fave color…"

They continued preparing the little surprise, after some minutes, Sephiroth arrived with a cool grin planted over his face. He was followed by two servants, who were carrying a little motor truck as a gift for the birthday boy. Riku smiled warmly at his father and went to give him a hug.

"Thanks for coming, Sora will be so happy to see you here"

"It's nothing, I missed you both a lot"

They walked over the others, Cloud was having an argument with his beloved boyfriend about which candies they should use for the piñata.

"So, where's Sora?" Seph asked while he tied some pink balloons in the toy truck

"He's sleeping, and I think he won't wake up in a few minutes"

Naminé suddenly appeared and asked Sephiroth if she could take Riku for some minutes with her, the man accepted and they went into the mansion, Riku stopped and looked at the girl who looked paler than usual.

"What's up?" The boy asked while the girl was trying to catch her breath

"Sora's…awake"

"You sure?…If that's the case, I have to hide his presents" Riku ran to the living room and started picking some presents, he was so nervous that he dropped some at first "You're really sure?"

"Yeah, I saw him a few minutes ago wandering around at the second floor, he was all sleepy with this bunny on his hand and…"

"Wi-ku…"

Both teenagers winced at the soft and lazy voice, then, slowly, they turned back and saw the most undesirable thing standing there in the hall, rubbing his eyes. Sora was almost sleeping with the toy hanging from a hand, his cheeks all blushed because he was still sleepy, his messy hair was now messier than before. Riku gasped, but the kid didn't notice it. His vision was all blurry.

"S-Sora!"

"Wi-kuuuuu…" The boy moaned and walked to where Riku was, holding his leg and squeezing it affectionately

"Hey…" The silver haired boy made a face to Naminé, and she understood that he wanted her to run away with the gifts. The girl tried to pick a box, but the kid noticed.

"Huh…what's that?" Sora asked tiredly

Riku winced and took Sora on his arms, then he rested his head on his own chest, so the kid couldn't see the presents "What?"

"Mnn…" Sora seemed to forget about what he saw and nestled his head above Riku's body, nuzzling his face over his blouse.

Naminé picked some of them and ran outside the mansion and to the garden, while Riku carried his brunette to the couch and make him rest a little more. It didn't work because Sora was now totally awake and didn't want to rest anymore. Riku told him he had to because it was very early, but Sora didn't believe him and struggled against his strong arms. After minutes, the older gave up and accompanied Sora to his room and change his clothes.

"Wiku, are we going to play outside today? I wanna catch a butterfly!"

The silver haired boy tried to smile at this, he hadn't the heart to lie to him, but it was for a good cause "I can't, I have to…to finish a report" He trembled when Sora looked at him with those puppy eyes, which were sad but tried to resist the urge to cry

"…Oh" He finished, and stood up wearing a long sleeve shirt, it was pink

"You like pink?"

"Yes, it's pretty"

Riku just stared, and then stood up too, walking with Sora hand in hand and reached the first floor again, then he remembered that the little boy mustn't go out and find out the plan, so he told the boy not to go out today

"Why?" His azure eyes were curious

"Because…" God, this was fucking hard… "Naminé doesn't want anybody to go out, she's watering all the garden"

"Yay! I'll go help her!" Suddenly he started running towards the front door, but Riku stopped him abruptly "Riku?"

"I told you not to go out, Sora!" Without wanting it, the tone he used sounded a little too harsh to him, the kid just glanced at him with fear, and grabbed his pink shirt

Was that Riku? "I…Okay…" After that, he started walking away with his eyes looking at the floor, now he could go to his room or the library, somewhere pacific…

The older saw this and felt terribly sorry, he wanted to follow him and kiss his tears away, but Leon suddenly appeared and told him to go out.

Riku took a last look at Sora before leaving…

XXXXXXXX

The brunette stepped inside the library, he wanted to read something, yeah, he had learned how to read a little, maybe only vocals and some syllables, but he tried his hard to understand the words. He searched through the cabinets for any good and easy reading book, but instead of that, he found Roxas, walking fast hall by hall, like he was searching for something…

"Roxas?" The petite boy asked carefully

The blonde bounced in horror and became pale, then he looked back and faked a smile "H-Hey Sora!"

"What are you doing?" The kid stepped closer, making Roxas step back "Roxas?"

The older gulped hard, and started sweating like hell, trying to hide his present from him "J-Just placing some books here and there…" He lied with difficultness

"I can help!" Then Sora ran behind him to pick some _books_, but he pushed him away from him

"**NO**!" The boy yelled at Sora, but immediately wished he didn't do that.

Roxas didn't know if Sora was going to cry or laugh, but he knew very well that the kid wasn't crying because he was _oh so delighted _with his strange and harsh reaction, and the last ting he knew was that Sora wasn't there with him anymore…The kid ran upstairs and opened the door to his room and proceeded to throw himself to his bed, collapsing into Yume. He reached the bunny under him and dropped warm tears on it.

"Yume…I…what did I do?" He whispered between sobs, trying to relax, but it was almost impossible "They don't l-love m-me anymore?" Yume looked at him with sadness, wishing that it had a mouth to give him a reply, sadly, it was just a plushie

"Don't you dare to think so, little Sora" The child heard and for a moment he thought it was Yume who had answered, but then he felt some steps into his room and looked up, finding Sephiroth standing there with his cool smirk. The man walked towards him and sat on the bed, at Sora's side, and petted him slowly, trying to make him feel comfortable even if he didn't know what was happening to him. "What's the matter?"

The younger looked up at him "Why are you here? I thought you were working in Hong Kong…"

Sephiroth remembered he couldn't say that he was there for his birthday, even Sora didn't know that it was his own birthday "Just dropped by here to pick some important documents"

"Oh…" Sora murmured, his eyes lowering and looking at Yume "Maybe you want to go away now…"

"Why?" The older asked, not really understanding the meaning of those words filled with sadness

"Because…" He hugged Yume tighter "Everyone is evading me…"

The silver haired man laughed in his thoughts, now knowing why he was so sad. He reached his face and lifted it "Did you think in that moment…that maybe they did that to protect you or maybe they thought it was dangerous for you to do what you wanted to?"

He opened a bit his mouth, thinking about that…yeah, now he remembered that Riku said that Naminé was watering the plants…maybe he didn't want him to bother her while she worked…and Roxas, maybe he just wanted to be alone there, Sora knew that the blonde loved books a lot…

Maybe Sephiroth was right.

Sora smiled and hugged Sephiroth tightly, surprising him at first but then relaxed and let him do it.

"Thank you Sephy!"

"Heh, is not problem" The older looked at the clock and smirked, it was the time…"Sora, want to go with me?"

"Where?" His curiosity was displayed in his eyes, shimmering like azure stars

"Just let's go"

They got downstairs, taking about random things like the things he had learned, showing the man that he knew the vocals and almost the entire ABC. The older laughed, and then opened the door, both males walked to the garden at the back of the mansion, and before Sora arrived there, the man talked to him

"Sora, close your eyes"

"Huh?" the younger exclaimed, a bit lost

"Just close them and you'll see"

"…Okay, if you say so…" Then the boy closed his eyes, covering them with his hand, after that he felt Sephiroth picking him up from the grass and walk with him on his arms.

"Wait a little bit more…" the other said

"Uhu…" Sora whispered, maybe a little scared, but he trusted the man…Then he felt someone else's arms carrying him, and that scent…it was…

"Open now, Sora" A different voice said those words so lovely that Sora knew who it was instantaneously, and besides that, the fact that the person's scent was unmistakable.

The boy opened his eyes again and the first thing he saw was Riku's green eyes shining, he wanted to hug him and beg for forgiveness, but before he could do that, he kissed him first, softly on his lips, making the petite boy giggle in delight. Then, when the kiss was broken, he heard some other giggles and he looked around to see who it was.

"**_Happy Birthday, Sora!" _**The said boy opened his eyes a lot when he saw every friend he had there, holding pink balloons and smiling so happily that it was contagious. All of them went to where both males were and hugged him tightly. Sora couldn't help but start crying.

"OMG! He's crying!" Yuffie shouted scared, caressing his cheek

"Oh, Sora! Did I hurt you?" Riku screamed as well, but Sora only laughed, confusing them all.

"I-It's okay…" He said in a whisper "I-I'm happy…be-because I thought you hated me…B-but now I know that you were just…hiding this p-party from m-me"

Everyone laughed at this and hugged him again, making a big group hug. After that, everyone separated from the others with presents on their hands, grinning like idiots.

"Well…" Cloud said, solemnly "We wanted to give you something, after all, you're the one who make us happy everyday, so we have some presents for you…we hope you like them"

"Mine first" Sephiroth said, coolly. He snapped his fingers and some servants brought a little toy truck, those ones which run very slow but little kids love as hell. Sora looked at it and yelled a big thank you, Riku put him on the grass again and he ran to give it a ride

"Sora, wait until all of us give you the presents" Riku stated, and Sora nodded. He got down the truck and waited

Aerith walked towards him with a soft smile and gave him her present. Sora opened it and saw the most beautiful bed sheet and pajamas he have ever seen, oh, they were his pink pajamas! "Thank you! I luv them!" He said holding the pajamas, then kissing the girl

"See? He likes pink!" Yuffie said to Leon, who just looked away "And now it's my turn!" The ninja gave Sora a big Present with a strange shape, the kid opened it excited, and found a big chocolate bear with some jelly beans incrusted on it

"Woah! Thanks Yuff!" Sora yelled and hugged the girl

"Gimme some, Okay?" The girl said and he nodded

Zexion walked to them and pushed the girl away in a mocking way "Now, now, Sora…My present" The man pointed to a desk, it was too big to be enveloped with paper, so he just placed it there "I think you need one in your room, if you want to study, now you can read alone there. I know you love to study"

"Yay!" Sora ran over the desk and tried to hug it, but it was a little difficult "I love it!" Zexion smirked at Yuffie, who sulked

"Well, now ours"

Sora looked back and saw Leon and Cloud holding hands, with only one present between their hands, the kid received and opened it "_WOW_! A _GameBoy_! **OH**! With Final Fantasy Dawn of Souls!" The boy said rapidly, and hugged the couple. Cloud and Leon gave him some kisses, after all, he was like a son to them

"Hey Sora" The petite boy looked up and saw Roxas and Axel, smiling like idiots "We have different presents for you" Roxas said, giving the boy a huge and heavy gift, the brunette unwrapped it and saw a lot of books of different topics and signatures

"Yay! Now I can study a lot, thanks Rox!" He hugged the blonde, who just smiled happily, Sora was a lot alike him, very passionate for the books

"Hey, and me?" Axel protested, Sora turned around and saw the pyro man pointing at the snacks table, there, was a giant cake, even a little taller than Sora, covered with chocolate. Everyone said 'whoa' at this with hungry looks "I cooked it"

Sora walked over the table and pulled a finger into it, then he licked it and tasted it "Yummy, Axel you rock!"

"I knew already, babe!"

Everyone was silent…a cicada cried.

"Ejem…now mine" Olette said, the girl took a canvas and gave it to the brunette. Everyone went to where the boy was and looked at it, there was a beautiful picture of all of them, standing, and on Riku's arms was Sora, smiling. Everyone awed at this and congratulated her.

"Well…I think mine's next" Naminé said maybe a little embarrassed, but anyways, she took Sora's hand and guided him to another place. Everybody followed them from behind. "Here it is"

The girl showed them the place, where lots of Callas were planted, and at their side was a sign which said "Sora's Callas".

Sora walked over to his Callas and smiled, now he could cut them and give some to Riku whenever he wanted, without his mother there to hit or punish him. The boy ran to Naminé and hugged her, thanking her more than once. All of a sudden, she let him and Riku picked him. Sora looked into his pretty and unique eyes, and sighed, feeling that sentiment again…his heart beating fast and warming up.

"Last present" Riku said. Sora waited for Riku to pick his present and give it to him, but that never happened, his beloved just kept looking at him "My present…is a half of my heritage. Now, you and I will be the successors of Sephiroth"

Sora didn't understand, so he asked.

"Heh, well, when Sephiroth stops working or whenever he wants to, he will give us his enterprise and his money, all the things he had will be ours"

Sora just kept silent "I…that means…"

"It was supposed to be only me who received the heritage and work alone at Seph's enterprise, but I decided I wanted you to be with me…"

Sora was astonished, that meant he would be able to work at Riku's side? "That means…if you work there…and I will work there too…then, we'll be together…forever?"

Riku hugged him and nuzzled their noses together "Yes"

All of them gave them applauses, feeling happier knowing that they would have Sora for a long time more…

XXXXXXXX

Fin!

No, jus kidding. Well, as you see, Sora now's Five, so next chap Sora will be…

Six! Yes!

And what will happen next chap?

Will Sora still love Riku?

Will Riku fuck him?

Kidding again. That will happen in later chaps.

Bye and thank so fucking much for the wonderful reviews!


	13. Memories, 12

Hah! Surprised Ya? New Chap! So, Go now to the Story!

**Note:** Last chapter I made a mistake, it was supposed to be February 22th, not August, and the year was 2006, if it were 2002, Sora might be just born.

Silly Me!

_**-I Only Have My body-**_

_**Memories: Study Problems**_

Year: 2007

Sora: 6 - Riku: 17

It was strange. Sora was acting strange. Now that he was six he seemed to grew up a lot, even if just passed one year. There were a lot of changes.

There were days when Sora didn't appear, he was consumed on his books and studies. Everyone at the house was worried about his safety, when he didn't get downstairs and lunch with us, in that case, I had to go for him to his room, and every time I went, he had his eyes planted on the pages of those books Roxas gave to him.

I constantly tried to go out with him, to play and take long naps lying on the grass as we used to do, but he always replied the same

"I'm busy"

Even if those words were simple, they penetrated my heart very hard. What was happening with the Sora who always gave me kisses and just cared about his friends. But most important, Why didn't I notice he had changed so much? Was I that busy with myself to never notice?

I talked with my friends, who were also worried a lot, about Sora's antics. They had tried to play or talk to him, but he never took attention to their words.

Cloud was the first to talk "I wanted to say goodnight to him, I think it was Monday, I tried to give him a goodnight kiss but he just continued reading"

I nodded, telling him somehow that the same happened to me. Everyone told me about their experiences, and it seemed so critical that I started to think about the way to get him out of there. The first attempt seemed a total mischief. I went to his room one night, I knew I would find him studying all over his desk. I opened the door to his room, he looked at me a bit jumpy, but then relaxed

"Riku…" Sora mumbled, his eyes were a little red, maybe because of too much reading, I walked towards him, who just continued reading

"Sora" I said, whispering, trying not to annoy him "Go to sleep, it's ten o'clock"

"Hm…" He replied, but ignored my words

"Sora, please" I repeated, this time sounding more like a plea. I hugged him from behind, and noticed that he was wearing his pink pajamas. He really liked pink…

He sighed, and turned around to lock eyes with me "Riku, I have to finish this exercise" Sora said and showed me some numbers, he was doing multiplications.

I gasped mentally, he knew how to do multiplications? But it took me years, almost when I was eight to learn how to do it! Maybe Sora was…a genius boy? You know, those who learn things before normal people and maturate faster than the others. If that was the case, I was glad, but what he was doing wasn't right at all…

"Sora, you don't have to do this" Riku said "It's too much for you"

"But…I like to study, really"

I looked at him seeing in his eyes if it was the truth, when his eyes didn't show any signs of fakeness I gave up for that night, I tried to smile to him, but it wasn't necessary, he was looking at his book again instead of me. I sighed, tired, and walked away.

"Goodnight, Sora"

"Night, Riku" He said automatically

XXXXXXXX

Next day I talked with the group, they listened interested at my words, while I explained his reactions and what he said. They gasped when I told them he knew how to multiplicate, and agreed whit my theory of Sora being a genius boy.

"Well, I think it's kind of my fault" Roxas whispered feeling guilty "He asked me to teach him how to do it, I said no, but he insisted" The blonde sighed "I'm sorry"

Riku smiled trying to comfort the teacher "It's okay, I'm not saying that I don't like the idea of Sora being a genius boy, it's just…that I think he's exaggerating a bit with his studies"

"We all think so, Riku" Yuffie said, the other nodded "I wanna help him serious, but…"

"Don't worry, I'll think of something" The silver haired boy stated.

That same night I wanted to try again to make Sora stop studying, I did it at night because I had to study too, and I was free after nine, anyways, I didn't want to give up. I went to his room, a little more decided than before, and opened the door but I didn't find anything, just a pile of papers and some pencils resting on his desk. I have to say that I freaked out a bit for a moment, but then regained my composure and tried to think correctly. If Sora was studying, and wasn't on his room, then he was…At the library.

I went downstairs again and found Zexion standing in front of a door, he looked at me and made a silence gesture with a finger over his mouth. I walked to the door, but before I could enter, he grabbed me by the wrist.

"I think he's sleeping" Then he let go of me "Be careful not to wake him up" He walked away.

I watched him walking away, then proceeded to enter the place. The first thing I saw was that the place was dark, but some strands of moonlight were filtering by the big windows, so I could see my Sora there, resting his head over a book. He was sitting on a chair, I remember that before, when he was four, he wasn't able to see over the table, but now he was able to read resting his head over it. He had grown a lot.

Slowly I walked to where he was and touched his hair, caressing it, and knew that he was sleeping as Zexion said. I smiled sadly, I wasn't happy for this, actually I was worried for his health. I picked him up because I wanted to carry him to his room and put him on his bed, the book fell from his hands but I ignored it and walked away.

The way up the stairs was easy because he wasn't heavy even if he had grown up. With some difficulty I opened the door to his room and got in, I almost fell with Sora to the bed when I tried to put him there, but I succeeded and covered him with the blankets Aerith had made for him. I leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, then I walked away, wishing him a goodnight.

XXXXXXXXXX

I think they were two months since that day.

Sora was the same. Everything was the same. And I wasn't pleased by that. I'm telling you, I tried incessantly to make him stop doing that, but I have my limits. I remember a night when I found myself crying over my pillow because I was frustrated, the reason? I wasn't able to help him, I felt like crap, he didn't act as he was before, I wanted him to be near me, I wanted him to be amazed by my intelligence which he thought was great, but then he started learning new things.

Remember when he said the clouds were made of Marshmallows? Well, now he knew they were just accumulation of vapor, and that their scientific name were Cumulus Nimbus.

There was a night that I will remember forever, when I knew that Sora was going to suffer a lot because of his studies…I was sleeping, well, trying to. I couldn't because I was so damn worried about certain little brunette. I shifted like ten times around my bed, searching for something I couldn't find.

When I heard a sound, like a 'thud'

The first think I thought was that maybe it was just Cloud with Leon making out, but then again, their rooms were downstairs, and the sound was too near of me…Maybe it was Sora…He was studying, so what would happen to him?

I ran to his room, feeling how some drops of sweat ran down my forehead, while my heart raced so fast that I think it was going to burst out. When I reached his room I harshly opened the door, turned the lights on and searched for him, thought that it didn't take me so much because I looked immediately to the desk and then to the floor, where he was lying.

His head was lying on top of his book, which was covered in blood. He had a nosebleed, so the carpet was getting red too, his face was pale and his eyes a bit opened. Riku felt his stomach flop and instantaneously dashed to help the boy. Carefully, he lifted a little his head and in the process he felt Sora's temperature very high.

"Sora! Sora!" The older said while he tried to stop the bleeding, but it was impossible "Guys, Olette, Aerith! I need help!"

After some minutes, Roxas, Yuffie and Olette appeared with a face that could make Sephiroth shiver. They rushed to where both males were and gasped

Olette was the most intelligent, so she thought about a solution before the others "Call the medic!" The girl yelled, and Yuffie who was the fastest ran downstairs to get the doctor.

"Sora…I knew it would be bad for you…" Riku whispered while Roxas covered the boy's nose with his pajamas. Olette was at the door waiting for Yuffie and the doctor

"I'm here!" The ninja exclaimed, dragging the man behind her. "C'mon, help Soriri!"

The man touched Sora's forehead, then his chest and stomach. He took some tissues and covered his nose with it, after that he lifted the brunette from the floor and lied him down on his bed. Everyone at the room looked at him with impatience but the man just kept serious, like the world was ending but he was taking a nap.

"He's unconscious, has a high fever and headache, if he rests and takes some medicine he'll be right"

"B-but the nosebleed?" Riku said

"He just hit his nose when he fell, try not to move it" After his words the man left

I sighed, I hated doctors. I told everyone to leave because I would take care of the little brunette, so, with long faces and hoping their happiness would get better, the went to their respective rooms, leaving me and Sora alone in his room. I glanced at him for awhile before sitting at his side and start stroking his soft and hot face, now flushed. Sora had never been sick and I felt bad for him, he was suffering because of me…

I wanted to hear his soft voice calling me like he did when we played on the garden, or touching my hands when he wanted to talk to me. I wanted it so much…

"R-Ri…" The little boy mumbled, and then winced in pain, making his beautiful eyes shed some tears. I winced surprised when I heard his voice calling me

"Shhhh, it's okay…" I assured him and stroke his little hand, which held mine tightly, I knew he was scared.

"I…feel…b-bad…" His eyelashes fluttered, he was tired too

"Yes, because you fell from your chair while you were studying" I whispered, kissing his pain away, wrapping the blankets tighter around him "You have to stop doing it"

Sora closed his eyes and sighed, he kept silent for some minutes and then answered "I won't…"

I almost broke down with his words, but wanted to know why he said that

"Why? Don't you see that you are sick now because of too much study? That you hurt yourself with this?" I was at the edge of tears and Sora seemed to notice because he frowned saddened and caressed my hand with his chubby fingers "I don't understand why do you force yourself so much! It's okay to study, but you're trespassing the line!"

Again, he just kept silent.

"Why Sora…" I asked him

He looked at me tiredly and answered as simple as anyone could "Because I love you more than anything"

I shocked. I was for sure crying now "_No_! If you love me you'll stop doing it!" I yelled desperate, but regretted it because Sora whined with pain

"I won't, because…I love you…" he repeated

"Sora…" I tried to stop him

"I love…you" He said for the last time and then proceeded to take both my hands "Sleep…with m-me…"

I gave up, I knew he wasn't going to give up too, but I had all the life in front of me with Sora, so I had more opportunities. I accepted his invitation and lay at his side, attempting not to move too harshly and make him whine again. He sighed contently, it was a long time since we slept together...and somehow I felt relived…

"I…really love…you…"

Those words still in my head, wandering around. But I felt the same, I loved him too.

But maybe I didn't know the way he meant it…

Finished!

Next chap, Sora's Seven!

I updated fast cuz I'll be gone to Mendoza for the weekend, so I left this chap here! Fast, huh? Thanks for the wonderful reviews! REALLY LUV THEM! They were even more beautiful as ever!

Off. SK


	14. Memories, 13

Hi, sorry for the late update, I was so mad because my father took my computer because he had to fix it, it takes too long to load! Fuck him, but anyways, I'm here and with a big and cool chap. Really sorry!

Now, go on with the chapter!

_**-I Only Have My Body-**_

_**Memories: When You're Away**_

Sora: 7-8

Riku: 18-9

I think that when I was at the mansion with all my friends I never thought about the possibility of being away from them. Sure, maybe I forgot that Seph told me before that when I got eighteen I must start going out and travel to different places, to know more abut his work and all, but I never really minded, but then…Sora arrived here, entered in my life and screwed it all up.

The news were painful, I had to travel for a whole week to USA, there was one of Sephiroth big companies and he wanted me to start working as soon as possible. God, the fucking life of a rich boy.

But that wasn't the worse thing about this shit. I had to travel without Sora.

It was Saturday, and the weather was perfect to go out and maybe for a walk, but I was busy packing my clothes and papers and stuff. I didn't say a thing to Sora, I knew he would freak out and grab my leg or something like that, anyways, he was busy studying. He started with this mania of locking his doorknob, that way nobody could enter to his room.

It made me sad that when he finds out, he will feel like betrayed, but it's for the best for the both of us. A car was waiting for me out of the house an hour ago, but I took my time packing the things I needed. Suddenly I remembered that I had to take something very important for me. I took a look at my desk and saw the red paper heart Sora made for me. I smiled and walked towards the table and grabbed it carefully, as if it was some kind of diamond.

There wasn't only papers and worksheets. I had a lot of photos of Sora with me, smiling like idiots and holding hands. I decided to take all of them and put my treasures with the rest of the package.

I was finally ready and went out of my room, there was Cloud smiling solemnly with Leon with a smirk planted on his face. They were holding some other stuff for me. I received them.

"So…you're sure you don't want to tell Sora about this trip?" Cloud said a bit sad, looking at the floor

"I want to, but it's better this way" I whispered, maybe ashamed of myself

"Okay…" He finally said and walked away along with Leon

I started walking to the car, some servants helped me with my things. I looked back to the mansion and sighed, regretting the words I said to Cloud. But what's done is done. I closed my eyes trying not to look back again and stepped into the car, took my seat and closed the door myself. Though that I couldn't resist and took a last glance at the big house when the car started to move…

And there was Sora, standing at the door with his eyes like plates, watching how I was escaping so cowardly from him.

"**_RIKU!"_** I heard the not so little brunette yelling, and then he started running and following the car with all his might, with all the power his short legs had. It broke my heart when he almost fell to the pavement, still crying my name.

"Stop the car!" I yelled to the chauffer, who immediately obeyed and stopped. I jumped out of the machine and ran to where my little piece of love was holding his knee, it was bleeding a little but not to much. Anyways, he was crying.

And I just stood there, without knowing what to say.

I know, I'm a coward. But he seemed to know very well what he wanted.

"W-where are you going?" He squeaked like he wanted a good explanation, his eyes burning holes into me…

I kneeled down and opened my mouth to tell him something, whatever it was it never went out of my mouth, but my body acted for my mouth, trying to tell him that I was sorry. I felt him trembling into my embrace.

"D-don't do this!" The boy said, trying to unwrap my arms from him. After he finally succeeded, he looked at me firmly, but then he broke down and threw himself to my chest, I could feel his tears wetting my shirt.

I accepted his body into my arms again. You can tell how I was now. "Sora…"

"No, shut up, don't say anything!"

I gulped hard and when I was about to say something my mouth dried. "I have to"

"I won't hear!" He covered his ears firmly as his eyes were closed

He won't hear. I needed to tell him that I was going to be out for a week and that way he wouldn't suffer in vain for me. But he resisted at my words. I sighed, and remembered that my plane was going to leave soon.

I kissed Sora's forehead and rested my head over his for a while, feeling his soft scent and hair tickling my nose, I needed it, to feel him before I had to leave his side. Then I stood up and sighed heavily.

And walked away from him.

Again, I got into the car and a servant closed the door for me. I looked back and saw Cloud holding back the azure eyed boy, who was struggling like a lion into a trap, I continued watching the scene before the car went too far and I lost him from my sight

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was ten when I arrived at the hotel where I was going to spend the week. Away from him. I sighed, I think that was the hundred time I sighed like that…The servants had brought my package to my room so I only had to put all the things on their place. I sighed, yeah again, and lied down in the bed.

I couldn't stop thinking about him, what about if he ran away again? No…he couldn't because he promised me not to do it again. I rolled in the bed from side to side, I was used to sleep without Sora but now was different. I needed to feel him at my side…Then I remembered the heart and the photos. I searched for them in my stuff and found the heart and the pictures and I instantly smiled when I saw his smile and big eyes printed on those papers. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the photos, tracing roads over his face and trying to remember how it felt to have his skin under mine.

"Hm, melancholic?"

I jumped in the bed when I heard that voice "Hi, father"

My father smirked and sat down at my side, then he looked at the memories I had in my hands "You already miss him?"

God, I'm the sigh-master! "No…it's not that" I closed my mouth and waited a bit before talking to him again "It's just that…he didn't want me to go away"

"I see" he said simply "Then again, he loves you and will wait for you"

I looked at him amazed of his words, but why did he know that? However, I just smiled and returned the words "Thanks"

"it's okay" Then he stood up and walked towards the door, but before he left he turned back and said "See you tomorrow at work"

After that he closed the door and I just lied again on my bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sora, please open the door" Cloud pleaded and knocked at the door again, but as he expected he didn't receive a reply.

The boy locked himself into his room, he didn't want to see anyone, to hear anything but Riku. The last time the others saw him was a day ago when he wanted to go to the bathroom, Yuffie followed him and tried to catch him, but he dashed to his room and closed the door before she could enter.

Of course it wasn't pleasant for the others to see Sora that way. He didn't even study, or eat. And that was killing his friends. So, one night the decided to use brutal force to open the door, and when the night came, Yuffie and the rest of them went to his room.

"Okay, back off!" The girl said and then proceeded to use her locksmith abilities to open the damn door. In some minutes it opened and the group entered to the room. They saw little Sora lying on his bed, his head resting above Yume's body. Roxas reached to touch his head to wake him up, but it didn't work because he was awake and snapped it away.

"Leave me alone…" He said plainly

"I'm sorry, but we won't" Axel replied determined to get the boy out of there

"I'm fine, really!"

"No, you're not" Zexion said this time, and then he grabbed the boy, pulling him out from the bed

The boy didn't give any resistance so he just let the others see him. His eyes were puffy and red and his tanned skin was now pale, even more, he was less heavy than before. Some of his friends gasped, but tried to catch their breaths to say something.

"Sorsor, we know it's difficult…" The ninja girl said "but you have to understand"

"yeah, Riku needed to go to USA" Olette whispered trying to reassure him

The kid looked down and dropped some tears, which fell over Zexion's arms "But he could at least told me…"

"But he didn't because he knew you wouldn't let him do it" Leon said, while he stroked his cheek

"Yeah" Aerith muttered "He did it for your own good"

The kid seemed to be thinking about those words. Sure was true that he would never let Riku go away from him without telling him with anticipation…But anyways, it wasn't fair for him. Riku loved him, hm? So why not tell him about something that important?

_Because Sora was more important than himself_

Then again, the petite boy looked up at all of them and saw how stupid he was because he didn't notice that his friends were there to help him when he needed someone to talk about his problems. He noticed that when he had a problem he made it worse by locking himself into his room and keeping inside his pain. But he wasn't alone…

"I'm sorry…" Everyone in the room looked at him in awe "I will wait for Riku…" Then he smiled and dried his tears "And thanks so much…"

And with that everyone was happy

XXXXXXXXXXX

When the last day came, I was already at my house, why? Because I took the earlier flight and hurried the chauffer like hell to arrive son at home, and before I could say 'yay!' I was there, running like crazy into the house. I saw everyone and when they saw me they exclaimed some yay's and hiya's, but I just wanted just one thing so badly…

I swear I searched all over the mansion for him but I couldn't find the little boy anywhere, I looked at his room, the library, kitchen, my own room, but no.

"Hey Riku" I heard Cloud say, I turned back and saw him smirking "I know where he is"

"Where" was the fastest answer I have ever given in my life

The blond just pointed to the garden and I understood. I started running again, this time to the place that I knew I would find him, and yeah, he was there. Kneeling down on the grass he was watering his callas and caressing some of them carefully. He just looked so cute there, I don't know if that was because I missed him so much and I saw him like the most amazing thing on this world or if it was because it was just Sora, that means, the most adorable thing on this world. I tiptoed towards him, I wanted to hug him like when he was younger and he would laugh and then kiss me or take my hands with his chubby ones…I kneeled a bit down and when I was ready to wrap my arms around him…

He turned back and acted before I could…

The first thing I felt were his lips over mine, pushing harshly against my mouth. His arms tangled around my neck and I felt backwards with a thud, but the pain was nothing compared with this…with him…After some minutes he broke the kiss and proceeded to rest his head over my chest.

"Riku…"

That was the only thing that he said before he rested his head over my chest, smelling my scent, inhaling calmly while I wrapped my arms around him. It made me remember the way we spent those days lying on the grass and talking about stupid but beautiful things, without thinking about the future…

"I'm sorry"

Maybe the silence wasn't very convenient, but anyways it made me feel so good just to feel him at my side.

"It's okay" He said almost in a whisper, then proceeded to caress my chest with his cheek "Do you remember when…when we lied here just fooling around?"

"Yeah" I murmured smiling because he remembered the same as me, it made me happy that he remembered those moments with joy. I heard him giggling and I squeezed him affectionately, making him laugh more.

Those days, I think, would continue forever if he just still remembering them…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A year passed and Sora wanted to go with me and know how to work like I learnt how to do it. He insisted so much that I gave up and agreed with his request. We went to USA and I went with him to where Seph's company was. He was amazed with the thing we did there that he just wanted to stay there forever and help me with my job. I was glad of course, he was so excited for something that wouldn't happen in a few years more, but anyways it was something cute.

The time ran like crazy, and Sora was a eight year old boy, he was taller, he almost was at my stomach's height and his hair grew a lot, it was messier and his eyes…they still as beautiful as ever. About me, my hair was very long and I grew a little more, some people said that I was almost like Sephiroth, but…well, it was true.

I tried to spend more time with Sora, and luckily it worked. I went out with him a lot, but sometimes I had to travel without him, but he was older and understood that it had to be done that way…

So, he waited patiently for me when I was away…and I just cried when I looked at the pictures and the little paper heart he made when I wasn't with him.

Finished!

Okay, I had to go to a friend's house to do this chap, so be grateful! My comp will be soon at my house, sorry but maybe the updates will be a little slow from now on…

About the reviews, sorry but I don't have too many time to answer them! But I red all of them! I promise!

BYE!


	15. Memories, 14

Me again, well this chapter is very fast and cute, it has a lot of emo moments and maybe more shota than always. Heh. I'm excited to start writing it soon! So I'll start now, guys…

Warning: Too much sugar! I ate too much sugar! Need more!!

Disclaimer: The title of this chapter is copied from Ivan's Kitsune, hehe. Just wanted to make a funny title.

_**-I Only Have My Body-**_

**_Memories: My Emo Date_**

When Sora started saying that he wanted to go out with me I didn't have any problem with that, even more, I was glad because since I started going out from the country, I missed him so much and I knew that he did too, we needed to spend time alone, and I remembered that not too many times we had the opportunity or the availability to go for a walk or something like that, we just stayed at the mansion or went for a little walk, but nothing else.

I had to spend more weeks out of the country, like a whole month working, but we learnt how to wait for each other patiently, and every time I went back to my house, Sora received me with a hug and kisses, sometimes with dinner or lunch prepared by himself. My friends and teachers said that Sora was more intelligent than before, Zexion said that it was awesome the way Sora understood the human mind.

However, it was Sunday, three days after I returned home, and I wanted some quality time with my little brunette, so the same morning I invited him to go out for a walk and eat something, maybe ice cream. Everyone at the table heard our conversation and they asked if they could the day free, I accepted immediately at the request.

"So, I'll go change my clothes!" Sora said excited and ran upstairs, the others laughed and looked at me

Olette was the first to talk "Wanna spend time with him, huh?"

"I think it's a good idea, Riku, that way he can know new places and people" Aerith agreed

"I know" I simply stated, smiling.

As soon as he went upstairs, he came downstairs with a pair of khaki shorts and a baby blue t-shirt. I greeted him with a hug when he was running down the stairs and jumped to wrap his arms around my neck giggling cutely. I almost fell because he wasn't too little now…

"I'm ready, Riku! Where are we going?" He asked, while he moved like a worm into my embrace

"Well, where do you wanna go?" I said nuzzling my nose with his

"Hm…" Sora put a finger on his chin and murmured strange things "Dunno!"

I sighed, but not annoyed, maybe just because he rested his forehead over mine and giggled "What about an ice cream? I've heard that near here is an Ice cream parlor"

The cute kid yay-ed "Yeah, I luv ice cream!"

I nodded in agreement and put him on the floor again, I had to take my wallet with me and a jacket, the days were so warm in the evening, but afternoons were very cold. When I was ready, I told the others I was going out with Sora, and that seemed to catch everyone's attention.

"Rikiki, could you lend me Sorsor for a bit before you go?" Yuffie said, walking near to us and taking Sora's hand with hers

"Sure" I accepted and let go of Sora's hand. They walked away from me and I saw Yuffie kneeling down a bit to talk to Sora

"Hey Sora" The ninja whispered into his ear "Let's make a bet!"

The brunette looked up at her with doubtful eyes "A bet? About what?"

"Hehe…well…If you kiss Riku and you bring me proof you did it, I'll give you a hint about something!"

"Kiss him?" Sora said, not really asking, it was like he didn't believe it "But I've done it before!"

"I know, but they weren't real kisses!"

They remained silent for a few seconds.

"They weren't?"

"Nope"

"Why?" He asked, a sad tone on his voice

"Because real kisses are like Leon and Cloud share"

"How's that?"

"Well…" Ha. Funny, she never had given a kiss in her life and now she wanted to teach someone how to do it! "The person you love has to correspond your kiss!"

"But Yuff…Riku already did!"

"…" God, she was sweating, was that really true? "Really?"

"Yeah, he does it sometimes!"

"Oh my god!" Yuffie yelled and hugged Sora tightly, almost breaking his bones "You two are so cute!"

Riku, who was waiting outside took a glance inside the mansion and saw them fooling, and thinking they were wasting his time, he called Sora.

"Sora, come on, let's go" I screamed and he immediately looked back and broke free from her embrace, which looked painful to me…The brunette ran towards me and took my hand with his warm a little one

"Hehe" Sora giggled cutely "Let's go, Riku!"

Finally we left the house and started walking to the ice cream parlor, Sora walked along with me humming a nice song and sometimes he looked up at me, making me look down and he just smiled and then continued looking forwards. We were walking down the street, it was very crowded of people and we had to be careful not to get lost, I have to say that I don't go out very often because people annoy me so much, asking things about my money or women saying how wonderful and handsome my father was, and this day wasn't the exception. As soon as we stepped into the ice cream parlor, three girls ran to where I was and took my hands, making Sora jump a bit when one of them harshly made him let go of my hand.

"My god! You're Riku Segawa!" A blond girl screamed, attracting the people's attention

"Your hair is so beautiful!" The other one said while she reached my hair and ran a hand through it, I almost slapped her hand away, but hey, she was a girl…"What do you use to wash it?"

"Hey I was going to ask that first!" The third girl squeaked while she placed a hand over my shoulder, so annoying…

We were there standing at the parlor's door while the others costumers watched us, I was about to tell them politely to go to hell when Sora interrupted.

"Hey, leave him alone!"

The blonde girl looked down at him a bit surprised because she didn't see him before and smiled mockingly "Aw, you're a little bit young to be his fan, sweetie, but we love Riku since we were twelve!"

Sora sulked but he wasn't going to give up his Riku "I love Riku since I was four!"

The same kogal sulked too "Pft, you're just a kid, I will not waste my time with you!"

"Same here" I abruptly said.

The three stupid bitches looked at me with their eyes wide opened, but I just took Sora's hand, ignored their glances and led him to a chair and told him to wait there while I was going to buy the ice creams, he obeyed as always and smiled at me, I think he was kind of proud about what had he done with those airheads. I went and buy the food, then went back to the table and gave Sora his ice cream. He thanked me and started eating. I watched him eating like crazy and sighed contently at that, there weren't too many moments to share together, and just seeing him happy made me feel dizzy of too much happiness.

"Hey Riku"

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard his voice calling me "Yeah?" I replied while I swallowed some cream. He started fidgeting his fingers kind of nervous.

"I was wondering…do you know them?" The brunette said looking at the girls, who mimicked him

"No, why?"

"Well…they said they loved you"

"Everyone say that, I really don't care"

"But…then, when I tell you that I love you, you don't care?

I stopped eating and locked my eyes with his, he wasn't sad, but was confused. I took his hand with mine and squeezed it tightly. He understood and giggled, blushing a little. But then his sight wasn't planted on me, now he was watching those girls. I laughed at this, he was sticking his tongue out.

"Don't do that, Sora" I said laughing

"Okay" Then, Sora lifted a bit from his seat and unexpectedly he leaned up and kissed me quickly "But I can do that, hm?"

I felt dizzy for a moment, and I heard some whispers of those girls, saying things about Sora and little kids being stupid, but then I noticed what had he done and I blinked surprised "S-Sora"

"hehehe" That was his reply, but then I smiled and heard some customers exclaiming some 'aw's and 'so cute's

After we finished, we went outside again, people stopped by me and asked the usual things, my money, father, job, etc. Sora just stood at my side looking a bit annoyed, and I didn't blame him because I knew he was upset about the fact of being interrupted in the middle of his date. Wait, I said date, didn't I? Well, forget that. Then, when people went away, we resumed our walk and went somewhere else, Sora wanted to do something fun so I brought him to the park. While we were walking to the park I felt his smaller hand grapping tighter mine and I glanced at him just to see him looking around like confused, I decided to do the same and saw that all the people on the street looked at us as if we were some kind of amusement. I smirked nervously at the crowd…

"**_Riku's mine!_**"

Oh. My. God.

I almost fainted when Sora yelled that in the middle of the street, but I felt relieved when the people just awed and smiled, then continued walking. I sighed and felt strong arms around my waist, it was Sora hugging me and resting his head on my abdomen, he was that tall now and he was able to reach it.

"You're so crazy, Sora" I giggled and returned the hug

"They want to steal you, but I won't give you up to them!"

"Hahaha, okay, let's continue"

After some minutes we arrived at the park which was full of kids running and throwing sand around. I took a seat on a bench and sighed tired, I wasn't very used to walk that much and I needed to rest, when I caught my breath I searched with my sight for Sora, I looked at the sandbox, the slider, everywhere, but he wasn't anywhere.

"Hey, let's play!"

A kid said extending his hand to me, what the hell? I wasn't a kid!

"No, thanks"

The voice was recognizable, it was Sora disagreeing at the offer the kid gave to him, the boy went away and left us sitting there. Wait, Sora was there with my all the time? But he should be playing with the others…

"Sora, why don't you go and play with them? I asked, ruffling his hair

"Nope" He said plainly

"Hm? Why?"

"Because they might come here again and steal you"

"Sora…that won't happen"

"Yes, it can happen!"

"What gives you that idea?"

He looked at me with his wonderful blue eyes and I recognized the fear on them, then he frowned and told me "Because I saw your mom back there"

I jumped on my seat at the memory of the events that happened back in the other mansion "That cannot be" I said trying to convince myself more than Sora

"I swear I saw her! She was looking at us, that's why I screamed that!"

I was astonished, if that was true, then we had to be more careful about ourselves. So, we were on a date so I couldn't ruin it with something so sad "Well, don't worry Sora"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, she's not gonna hurt me because you're gonna protect me" I caressed his cheek tenderly and continued "And I'll protect you too"

"…Thanks" He giggled softly and stood up "Let's go somewhere else, I'm bored"

I took his hand again and wondered what could we do now…but hey, I'm fast at thinking. I grinned silently and conducted the little boy to a lonely place, the people wasn't there anymore because it was now seven, and the weather was becoming cold. I put the jacket on me and continued walking, while Sora ran around freely and yelling things. Then I remembered that we didn't eat lunch, so we bought two hot dogs and hungrily we ate them still walking towards the place I wanted to go.

"Well, we are here" I said when I felt the soft sand against my shoes, I wanted to bring him here because I was sure he never had been in a place like this before. Maybe we swim on our pool sometimes, but is not the same in the beach.

"Wow…" Was all he said, he was amazed by the enormous sea and the sun who was hiding behind it, making the sky shine with a beautiful orange color, I'm sure that he never saw something like this before.

"Here" He looked at me when I said this, he saw me sitting on the sand with my arms around my knees, he smiled at me but did something else before

He kneeled down on the sand in front of me instead of sitting beside me, then he wrapped his arms around my neck slowly, kind of shy, but then he just blushed a little and proceeded. We were finally looking into each other's eyes a bit scared. He sighed and smiled sweetly, that smile that make my heart stops and my breath go away, and pushed his lips over mine.

Like an instinct, I wrapped my arms around him and returned a bit the kiss, those kisses were for me just demonstration of his faithful love for me, that's because I agreed when he did that to me. We stayed like that for minutes, which seemed eternal for me, but everything that starts has to end, and he slowly and carefully broke the sweet sensation of his lips over mine.

"I love you, Riku" Sora whispered, breathtakingly, with his eyes melting, with a fire which was burning me, and I was surprised and very taken back with that. He was just nine, but his feelings were so mature for his age…sometimes it scared me, I have to say.

"I do too" Was the first thing my mouth decided to say, and it was true, but maybe it wasn't right to say that to him…anyways, it was done.

"I…" He was silent for seconds, breathing with difficultness "I like to be with you, always…I never want you to leave me alone" After those words, he leaned his head down to my shoulder and rested it there "I want to be like this forever with you"

You got me, I didn't know what to say. Of course I loved him a lot, but it was a kind of love the way you do when you have a pet, or the way you love a brother, no wait…it wasn't like that…it was like…I don't know how to explain "I'll be always with you Sora" I said, burying my head into his hair, his hair muffling my words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After we came back to the mansion, Sora went upstairs to study and he said something about Yuffie and a long talk. I sighed, this day was very…strange, but happy. I never thought that Sora was _that _mature for his age, he was intelligent and mature, like me…I suddenly had an idea and immediately went to Zexion's room. There, I knocked at his door and he opened.

"Riku?" The older asked while I was nervous, I wanted to ask this so badly…

"can I talk with you?"

"Okay" He let me in and I sat on the bed, he was standing in front of me and crossed his arms "Well?"

"Oh yeah" I snapped out of my thoughts and started talking "You know…Sora's very mature for his age and all…but…it is normal that…well, he was…" God, my mouth was trembling.

"he was…" He repeated a bit annoyed

"He said he loved me, and started saying things in a very mature way…sometimes it scares me…"

"He said that he loved you?"

"Yeah" I sighed, I was so nervous about this…and he just kept silent for some minutes

"Well, it's just a stage on child's evolution" He explained, taking a chair and sitting on it "He's just discovering love, in this stage the kids always say that they love their mom r dad, and Sora doesn't has his mom, so…he wants to love you."

"But…it's just temporal?"

"Yes, it is, he just sees you as a model to follow"

"Oh" I muttered, a bit relieved. So it was just admiration?, he loved me, but then he would discover his true feelings for girls and all… "And it's right that he loves a boy instead of a girl? I mean, he has Yuffie an Aerith, so…why me?"

"Because you saved him, silly"

Ha, so now it had sense!

But…why it was bothering me?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finished!

Guys, I did my best with this chap, I had to go to three different places to finish the damd (but cute) chap!

Thanks for all the reviews, I love ya more and more! And Hope you like the chap, It was dedicated to all of you!


	16. Memories, 15

_**-I Only Have My Body-**_

_**Memories: Death Is Chasing Me**_

Sora: 10-11 Riku: 21-22

When Sora knew that he needed to know what was work, I thought he would be like…happy, but not _that_ happy.

"Are you really serious?!" He said blinking his eyes

"Yeah" I said smiling, he was just so cute when he was excited…

"So I need to pack my things and stuff like that? Like you do?!"

"Yes, you have to"

"And I might work with you and see Sephiroth again and…"

"Sora…let's pack your things, okay?

"But yours?"

"I'm ready"

"Oh…"

We walked upstairs and into Sora's room, I helped him a little with his clothes because he chose too much pink and wanted to pack all his clothes. While we were at that a conversation surged.

"Riku…"

"Yes, what is it?" I said a bit surprised by the attitude change

He sighed and smiled at me "I…I'm really happy about this…"

"Why?"

"Well, because I just…want to be with you everywhere you go"

I didn't say a thing but grinned widely and proceeded to hug him tightly. He winced, but returned the hug and giggled happily. I couldn't say the same, but not because I didn't feel it too, you know that I did, but…it seemed embarrassing to me. Hey, I'm already getting old! Then we continued packing his things until we were done, he yawned tiredly and lied down on his bed. I walked towards him and covered his body with the blanket and he immediately curled into a little ball.

I leaned down and whispered to him "Night Sora"

"G'Night Wiku…"

I kissed his forehead and went off from the room, closed the door and smiled again. It was going to be a great trip…without memories of Sora, instead of that, he would be there for me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning Sora was more hyper than yesterday, he jumped all around yelling that he was going to go with me, making everyone laugh at his behavior. We sat down at the table and started eating our breakfast. We were a bit late, but not too much.

"Hm, so little Sora's going with Riku this time?" Olette said grinning

"Yep! It will be great!"

"Y'know, I'm really happy about that!" Axel said eating a toast and started choking with the bread, but Roxas patted his back and Axel breathed again.

"You have to be careful, Riku" Cloud said almost like an advertisement

"I know, thanks Cloud" I replied, he was so overprotective, maybe he learnt it from Leon...

"yeah, and stop talking like his mother!" Yuffie mocked him

"Hmp" Cloud murmured and continued eating his food.

While we were talking, a servant interrupted our animated conversation. He said that the limousine was ready to go to the airport and they were just waiting for we both. I He said blinking his eyes yelped and stood up quickly, grabbing Sora's hand, making the boy drop his fork.

Riku turned back to his friends and smiled sheepishly "Sorry guys, gotta go now!"

"Buh-Bye!" Sora yelled waving his hand and started being dragged again by Riku's hand

"C'mon Sora, we'll be late!"

"Okay!"

We ran to where the limousine was waiting, two servants opened the door and we entered and took our seats, I almost fell down form the car but Sora, who was stronger than before, grabbed me and pulled me up. I smiled and thanked him, but then yelled to the chauffer.

"Please, to the airport, quickly!"

"Yessir"

The man turned on the engine and started driving as fast as he could, while I was getting into my nerves, but I felt his hand over mine and remembered that he was going to be with me on this trip, and all my nerves went to hell. I grabbed his head and pulled it towards my mouth to kiss him, he giggled and leaned into my shoulder. After thirty minutes we arrived at the airport and some servants carried our equipment, of course, I was busy running to the plane with Sora hanging from my hand. I was practically dragging him.

"God, we made it!" I exclaimed relieved, giving our tickets to the girl beside me, who kindly received them

"Have a nice trip" She kneeled down a bit and told something to Sora "You too, cutie"

"Hehe" He smiled and blushed, while I did the first thing too.

Sora was in awe when he got into the plane, he wasn't even able to walk properly because of the impression, small words came out from his mouth like, 'awesome!' and 'cool'. I followed him and searched for our seats, and when I found them I told Sora to sit too. I took the seatbelt and crossed it over him

"What's that?"

"A seatbelt, you use it when a trip is dangerous"

"Huh?" He paled a bit "This is dangerous?"

"No, but at first there could be a little bit of turbulence"

"Oh, I know that word, it means a harsh movement, am I right?"

"Yes, you're very good with words"

When the plane started to run Sora jumped a little, but then relaxed and smiled, giggling happily.

"Planes are cool!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm able to say that the trip lasted like…twelve hours, but anyways, Sora and me were sleeping so we weren't bored or something when the plane was flying, the only thing we did before falling asleep was…sleep. We didn't even eat something. Or go to the bathroom. Nothing. Just sleep

But you can say that when we arrived a the hotel, near three a.m, Sora was even more excited than before, he asked me where we were going to sleep, or how many bathrooms our suit would have, I just replied he'll have to wait, and at this he pouted. Finally, when we opened the door, Sora found out.

"Sephiroth! _Fuck you_!" Was the first thing Riku said, well, yelled.

The room was a single suit, one bathroom, one bed, one all. Of course, my father did this on purpose, well, I didn't know the reasons, but sure he wanted to bug me. Sora looked at me, doubtful.

"Why would Sephiroth want to fuck himself?"

"N-No! I didn't mean that!"

"Huh?"

"It's just a way to say something like…you know, like 'go to hell'"

"I see, but…"

"Hm?"

"Are we going to sleep there? Hey, and there's one bathroom, and one TV! I don't want to watch the same as you!"

"Hey, I didn't plain this!"

After some minutes, our things were unpacked and in their correct places. Okay, now was time to sleep. Yeah, more sleep. Sora jumped on the bed and turned on the TV. I humped.

"Sora…this is not the time to watch TV"

"but…I'm not sleepy"

"Yes you are"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"_NO_!"

"_YES_!"

"**NONONONONONO**!!"

"**YEEEEEEEEEEEAH**!"

I threw myself over him and captured his squirming body with my strong arms, I tickled him, making him squirm even more. It was, obviously, a technique to make him sleepy and get him tired, and it worked very well. Some minutes later he was breathing hard while he smiled, or tried to smile.

"Whoa…heh…I'm very…haa…tired" He whispered, his chest rising with every breath.

Riku put the blankets over their bodies and caressed his flushed cheek "See? You're tired"

"haa…so you are…" Sora said between sighs, closing his eyes a bit

"Uhu…I am" The silver haired whispered, then kissed his soft skin "Let's sleep"

"'Kay"

And that night, I didn't feel alone, of course, nothing is better than having the true thing with you and not a memory. I thought the feeling was mutual…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Riku..._Riku_" that was the first thing I heard next morning, I felt someone's breath into my ear and a hand caressing my shoulder, and I knew who it was

"Hm? What's the matter?" I said, yawning and stretching a bit. Then I saw Sora with a worried expression over his face "What's going on?"

"Sephy called a few minutes ago, he said he wanted us to be there as soon as possible"

I sat on the bed "Yeah, thanks Sora" I smirked to him, ruffling his hair with my hand, I had to lift my arm to reach for his head, before, when he was shorter, I just extended my arm and there was him, but now, he was at my ribs's height. So when I hugged him he was able to wrap his arms around my waist. "We have to eat breakfast, so why don't you call the room service?"

"What?"

"Heh, with that phone..." I pointed to a withe phone "You can ask for whatever you want, and they bring it here"

"Wow! Can I try it?"

"Sure, just dial the number 144"

"Right!"

While Sora talked to that people I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, hoping that Sephiroth wouldn't get angry if we arrived late. I started to get dressed and when I went out of the room I saw our food...

"What the..." There was, in fact, our breakfast...but it was more like...McDonald's food? "Sora! What did you do!"

"Well, you wanted breakfast, so I ordered McDonald food! Isn't it great?" The boy said eating a Big Mac, but I just sat on the couch and sighed a bit angry, maybe annoyed, not angry. Right.

"God..." I whispered to the wind, and Sora looked at me

"Riku, won't you eat breakfast?"

"I don't want to"

"Why?"

"Because...I said breakfast, Sora, not...not McDonalds! This is junk food!"

"Huh?" He simply said and then started laughing, almost dropping his hamburger "Hahaha!"

"It's not funny, Sora! I don't want to eat this...this _crap_!"

"Haha...n-no...hahaha, th-this is mine, my breakfast! Hahaha!"

"What?"

"Yours is there!" Sora said giggling and pointed to the table in the kitchen, there was a glass of milk, some hot cakes and cookies, two toasts and butter, tea, juice, marmalade, some fruits, and many other things to eat, a very complete breakfast "I know you don't like junk food, silly!"

I was a bit taken back with this, but then walked towards him and ruffled his hair "You...little brat" Then I kissed him "Love ya"

"Hehe, I know that too"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A meeting was being directed by Sephiroth when we arrived at the company so we just proceeded to go to my office and let Sora know my job. We used the elevator to get there, but he was so excited about the fact that he was using an elevator that he started to jump into it, I didn't blame him for that because he was just discovering new things that on his books appeared, but the experience is better than anything. I mean, a book teaches you, but you have to live and experiment things.

"Riku, I think we are here!" Sora yelled to me, I was spacing out again

We walked to my office and entered, and nig was my surprise when I found Sephiroth there, sitting in my chair and smirking a bit mockingly. I gasped, but Sora's reaction was different, he ran and threw itself over my father, who laughed and hugged back the boy, I can say that he almost fell from my chair.

"Whoa, Sora, you're so big..." He breathed kind of breathless "..and heavy..."

"Seph, we thought you were on a meeting now!" The brunette said, still excited

"I was" He simply replied "So, are you ready to start?"

"Yes, I am" unexpectedly, Sora replied very serious

"Okay, I'll leave you alone now" The older said and stood up, said good bye to Sora and looked at me "Be a nice teacher, son"

"Sure"

He smiled and left my room, and then Sora grabbed my hand to get my attention "Riku, I wanna start"

"Okay, come here" He followed me and I let him sit on my chair "In this company, we are constantly arranging meetings for Sephiroth, but your job in the future will be attend those meetings as I do sometimes, so you have to know how to talk properly, explain some graphics, be convincent...you know those things because you study a lot, but the road is very long and you have seven more years to get ready for that"

"I know, and I'll do my best"

"Now, how about if you see how I do my job?"

"Yeah!" The boy cried and got down from the chair, I sat down and turned on my notebook "My job is to reply to some requests for the company, there's people who want to negotiate some prices, that's why you have to memorize some prices. Look, for example here..." I pointed to an e-mail on the screen "They want to buy a product, but they offer a lower price than the real price, so you have to think carefully what to do, if it is too low or okay to you. Or if they want to sell something to you, you have to analize if it is neccesary or not for the company, and of course, watch carefully the costs"

"I understand, if I commit a mistake it could affect the entire company, and if we buy something expensive but unneccesary, we would have to lower our own prices"

"Very well, Sora"

Sora blushed and continued learning from me. He would make a great businessman...

XXXXXXXXXXX

One week later we were heading home. We woke up very early in the morning to catch the fly without problems, and now we were flying to our home. It had been a great week, waking up with soft kisses in my face, working with him following me all around, and sleeping with a curled up Sora between my arms, snoring loudly because of the hard work. Now he was at my side drinking his second glass of Fanta and eating some pop corn, that reminded me the day we met, think that he had been living with me since he was four and now...

"Gotta go to the bathroom!"

What a way to kill a moment...

"Careful Sora, don't get lost"

"I won't!"

Normal POV

The boy searched for the damn room, slightly jumping and frowning. The people around wandered what was happening to him, so a kind lady asked him.

"What's the problem, sweetie?"

"Need...Bathroom..._Now_..."

"Oh, just walk straight to the end of the hall, then to your left"

"T-Thanks a lot"

Sora continued searching desperatedly and finally he saw it. Quickly he entered, unzipped his pants and sighed, relieved. Maybe too much Fanta, he thought laughing to himself, so he finished and was ready to head back, but someone, masked, was standing at the door when he opened it. The boy thought that maybe it was someone else who wanted to use the bathroom, even if it was wearing a mask, so Sora smiled at the person, but it's response was far away to be nice. The person reached for the kid's neck and started strangling him, the brunette was totally taken back with that so he hadn't the opportunity to say something but gasp.

"A-anh..."

Sora was starting to see blurry and feel dizzy, while his knees were giving up. There was no escape, he was going to die for sure, but why would anyone want to kill him? And why now when he was having a great time with the person he loved the most? Why it had to be like this?

"Hey what's going on here!"

A man yelled when he saw the horrible scene in front of him, Sora didn't see him because he was unconsious and the masked person let him fell to the floor on his attempt to escape. The man, who wasn't stupid, screamed for help and immediately appeared people ready to give a hand.

"Someone tried to kill this boy! He or she was running in that direction!" The man pointed to the back of the plane and three men ran to capture the culprit while the others were trying to help Sora. "I'll go search for his parents!" With those words, the man ran through the entire hall searching for someone who recognized the boy. When he reached the first class hall he screamed "Is anybody here who knows a tanned skin boy with blue eyes?"

The people looked at the man with odd expressions, but Riku, who was looking through the window, felt his heart stop when he heard his words "I-I do!"

The man looked at him "Please follow me!"

Riku wasn't able to feel anything in those moments when he was desperatedly running after the man, but something wasn't exactly right if the man was so pale and running that fast. If something happened to Sora...They stopped at the bathroom's door, which was blocked by a crowd of people, but Riku didn't care about them and made his way through the mass. And there, as the man said, was his Sora. Maybe not in the way he wanted...

"**SORA!**" The silver haired boy said kneeling down, cupping his pale face with his handsand his face in front of him, so near that their noses were almost touching

"Someone strangled him, but now he's just fine, though he hasn't woke up"

The words didn't get Riku's attention, he didn't hear anything, he just wanted Sora to tell him that everything was okay "Sora..." The older whispered, caressing the soft cheek of the younger one, feeling a cold sensation "C'mon...wake up..."

"Sir, I think it's better if..." A woman said touching Riku's shoulder, who turned around with tears rolling down his face, making her just shut up.

"Sora..." Riku tried again, whispering into his ear "I-it's me, Riku..."

It seemed to work, because Riku felt Sora's breath tremble a little, so he continued calling him, muttering sweet words to him until the brunette opened his eyes slowly "Ri..."

"Yes, it's me...I'm here"

"ku..."

"Everything is okay" The man said, picking the boy up and hugging him, pulling him to his chest

Then, Sora seemed to realize the situation and grasped Riku's blouse, digging his nails on his back and yelling uncomprensible things into Riku's chest. The older couldn't help but smile sadly at this.

"Excuse me sir" The man who informed Riku a few minutes ago about Sora's cobdition was there, behind him "The person who tried to kill your...eh...the kid...killed himself..."

"...I don't care" The rich man said, ignoring the news "But thanks a lot to you, you saved him. I owe you"

"No, it's really nothing"

"Yes, it's something, you saved him, and he is..." Riku touched Sora's cheek "he is everything to me..."

XXXXXXXXXX

One Year Later, Normal POV

The night, silent and calm, has made everyone at the mansion sleepy, making them dream about their biggest wishes. Cloud, for example, was dreaming about getting married to Leon, and Leon was dreaming about fucking cloud in their Honeymoon. Roxas and Axel didn't dream anything because they were doing other things. But there was someone who wasn't dreaming, not even sleeping.

Sora was totally awake holding Yume and his back facing his window, he really didn't want to look at here because some nights, including this one, someone was spying him. The brunette didn't know who was it, but it was obvious that the person there wanted to hurt Sora in some way, physically or mentally. The kid wanted to tell someone about this but he was big, and he wasn't a coward anymore. Until that night.

The black dressed person there used a finger to write something on the glass, and then used it's breath to mark the words, revealing the message for Sora: _I'll Kill You_

Okay, so it was time to tell about this to someone, and the first thing he thought was, obviously, Riku. Carefully he got down from his bed and looked again to the window but the person wasn't there anymore, so he ran to Riku's room and opened his door, the older immediately woke up and gasped. There was Sora with his bunny between his hands and trembling like crazy.

"Sora?" The younger heard that and stepped closer to his saviour and ended facing Riku "What's the matter?"

The brunette wanted to tell him but he wasn't sure, maybe he would laugh or think he was crazy, but he preferred to say what happened "I-if I tell you, you have to promise you won't laugh..."

Riku didn't understand but agreed "I promise"

With that, the boy started telling him his secret "Every night...there's someone at my window, spying me"

A few seconds passed before the silver haired man replied to that, he didn't know if he had to believe that or just shrug it away, but it was Sora, and he never lied...so he did the only thing he could do "Come here, sleep with me"

Feeling a bit more relieved he climed up the bed and nestled his own body into Riku's protective arms and sighed contently, and after a moment of peace he continued talking "He...wants to kill me..."

"What?"

"He wrote on my window that he will kill me" Riku felt Sora shivering between his arms "Again"

He didn't know why, but the older wrapped tightly his arms around him and kissed his head "That won't happen. Nobody will even touch you, not again"

Sora smiled, but a single tear rolled down to the pillow. He was so afraid. He didn't want that to happen again...

XXXXXXXXXX

Since that night Sora didn't have a nice sleep, because next morning he found all his Callas ripped and stomped, it simply broke the boy's heart and convinced Riku that there was someone who tried to make their lifes impossible, mostly for Sora. So, for safety reasons, the boy had to sleep with Riku, not that they complained. Every night Sora would look to the window just to find the moon, but Riku was still worried about his life.

But that wan't the worst thing that happened that week. Days after they started sleeping together, and Sephiroth was in the mansion for some days, a woman made her appearance.

"That son of a bitch is still living with you? Can't believe it"

Yeah, bad things happen, but this was too much for Sora. The woman sat on the couch while Sephiroth and Riku were sitting on their respective chairs, looking angrily at the lady. Sora just wanted to go to the garden and help Naminé with the flowers, really, Riku told him to do so, he didn't want Sora to be hurt again by that person who proclaimed herself as his mom.

"What do you want" Sephiroth growled, he wasn't pleased with her presence

"Hey, I'm your wife, don't treat me like that"

"Ha, don't make me laugh" Riku interrupted suddenly, but Sephiroth glanced at him, telling him to be quiet

"I asked, what do you want here"

"I don't want anything else than my money, and you know that" The woman said while checking her long and red nails "I don't know the reasons, but the money that was supposed to be given to me hasn't come yet to my hands"

"And won't" Sephiroth simply said as if it was some natural thing.

The bitch just paled and glanced us with wide eyes "W-what's that supposed to mean?"

Riku smirked and without authorization he replied "The money you were supposed to receive thanks to the heredity, now is Sora's money. Sorry"

Riku's mom wasn't pale anymore, now she was red, his hands were balled into fists and started shaking, and the first thing she did was grab a flowerpot and throw it to Riku, who avoided it quickly. Then Sephiroth tried to grab her while Riku called the boyguards. Well, tried to.

"Riku! Are you alright?" Sora said, surprising them all. He had heard the breaking sound of the flowerpot so he decided to go into the house

"Sora get outta here!" His saviour cried trying to hold back the woman who desperatedly tried to break free from both males

"I'll kill you!"

The brunette froze right after those words. Why? Why would everyone want to kill him? He hasn't done anything bad so why? And why was everything being to be blurry and fuzzy?

XXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Sora awoke. He only remembered that he had fainted but then...what happened? What happened to Riku? And Sephiroth? Slowly he tried to sat up but a sharp pain didn't let him do so. He sighed frustrated, he had to search for Riku, he had to make sure he was alright, he had to...

"Sora, you are awake" Riku said, carrying a tray with some food "Everybody were worried about you"

The tanned skin boy glanced at him a bit confused "Huh...Riku...what happened?"

The older smiled and put the tray on Sora's desk, then sat on the edge of his bed and caressed the hot face of the boy "You fainted, and about mom, some boyguards threw her away"

Sora tried to smile, but couldn't. He wasn't abe to smile when the fear was filling his heart, even if he was in front of Riku, his happiness. The only thing he wanted was to cry, and nothing was stopping him to do as he wanted.

"Sora?"

"I-I don't wanna die!" The kid embraced Riku while he soaked his blouse with his tears, crying harder and harder "I don't want to!"

The silver haired man felt his heart break. He was right, someone tried to kill Sora and almost did, and now there was that mysterious person and his mother following him too. If he didn't do something to help him...they were going to kill him. And all of this was his fault.

But something was sure, and that was that nobody would kill him.

Because if they wanted, they would have to kill him first.

My comp is baaaaaaaack! Yay! I'm so sorry for the late update, really! But this chapter was very long, and the next one will be sooooooo big!

Thanks for your reviews, because you reviewed even knowing that I wouldn't update for a long time.

SK.


	17. Bitch

_**-I Only Have My Body-**_

_**Chapter 16: Bitch**_

_**(End Of Memories)**_

Riku sulked for the twentieth time when his important papers fell to the floor. He was tired of this, work alone was sure the hell, he needed help and Sora wasn't ready yet to give him a hand, he needed to study a bit more.

"Shit, I need a secretary" Heh, those words sound normal to him. But you know that in Sora's life, everything is different...

Oh, poor mistaken Riku.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"...So, when are you going to come and start working here?" Riku asked to a woman by phone, he finally found the perfect candidate for the job and now he just needed the details

"Oh well, how about tomorrow?" The sexy voice replied, making the man become nervous

"Eh...are you sure? It's not too soon?"

"No, of course not! It's better soon than late, hehe" She giggled

"Okay, so you know my address, then, good bye"

"Bye, Mr. Riku" She hung up, then Riku did the same

"Finally..." The boy said sighing tiredly, it was very late and he was awake. So, obviously he decided to go to his bed and sleep. He walked towards the door and to his surprise it was wide open, including Sora wearing pajamas and with a sleepy face "Sora, what are you doing here?" He looked at his watch "It is four a.m"

The kid looked his feet sadly "I...I couldn't help but listen to your conversation..." Sora hugged Yume tighter "A-are you really going to contract a secretary?" His big azure eyes watched him with sadness while Sora stepped closer, his face nearly touching Riku's chest

The older didn't want to answer, because them both knew very well that it was Sora who always helped him with some things, and now the kid felt betrayed "Listen, Sora..." Riku whispered while he wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling him near his broad chest. The kid slowly did the same and nuzzled his cheek against his white blouse "I need one, and is not like I don't appreciate your help, it's just...I need someone who works for me but in later hours, and I don't want you to be awake this late"

Sora smiled warmly when he heard that, Riku really cared about him... "Thanks"

"Now go to your room and sleep, okay?" The silver haired boy said, stroking Sora's back

"What about you?" He asked concerned

"I was just going to sleep when you appeared here"

"Oh, then...good night Riku" After this the younger walked away smiling happily. Everything was right, his beloved just wanted Sora to be okay so he didn't have to worry anymore about Riku getting a secretary. He opened the bedroom's door and lied down on his bed, carefully putting Yume beside him, ready to talk to it a bit "Hey Yume...isn't Riku the best?..." The bunny just looked at him listening carefully to his friend "Hehe, he worries a lot about me...and...he is...he is simply perfect" Sora said dreamily, remembering Riku with a smile, but then a yawn made him close his eyes and fall asleep.

Yume smiled, Sora just had to wait...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Sora, I have a charade!" Yuffie said the next morning, these were the first words Sora heard when he sat down at the table and started eating

"Hm?" The boy replied, the bread he was eating muffled his words

"Guess who I am!" Then the ninja went serious and made a growl, narrowing his eyes a bit and frowning

"Huh..." Sora didn't konw who it was, it could be maybe..."Roxas?"

"Easy one Yuff" Cloud said "Leon"

The blonde's boyfriend growled at him and stole his last pancake "Jerk"

"Darn! I practiced it a lot! But this one's difficult!" Again, the girl went serious and did nothing but stare at the kid, not even breathing.

Everyone at the table wondered who was it but no one was able to guess the charade, then Sora smiled and yelled proud of himself the answer "Zexion! That's Zexion!"

"And I am...**Kairi**!"

What the hell? (That was the common thought)

The group stopped eating and turned around to see who was the person with such high pitched and unknown voice. There was Riku of course, but besides him was a red haired girl, her hands on her hips and smiling widely, she was wearing a short skirt and a top, both purple, and white high heels. Everybody started mumbling about her, making comments about her clothing and beautiful eyes and hair. Everyone except Sora, who just resumed his eating and just decided to ignore her. Not that he felt jealous of course.

"Everyone, she's Kairi, my new secretary. She'll help me with my job and I hope that you get along with her"

"Yes, and nice to meet you" The woman added and then grabbed Riku's arm to catch his attention, that move made everyone look at Sora, who just drank his orange juice not really caring about that, seriously. "Mister Riku, I would want to know what I have to do, so why don't we go to your office?" Kairi asked, with a too-sweet-to-be-true tone of voice.

"Sure" The emmerald eyed boy said and walked away along with his secretary

When they were out of sight, all the people who were there turned around to see Sora, wondering why the boy didn't do anything, after all, she was stealing his beloved fom him. Kind of. The first who dared to talk to the twelve year old boy was Roxas "Hey, that was strange" The brunette looked up to see the blonde staring at him with a frown "I mean, she's all sticky with Riku and you...did nothing"

Sora shrugged it away and stood up "Excuse me, I'll go and study in my room" He stated and after this he walked away and climbed the stairs. The kitchen was silent. All of them wanted to gossip a bit but no one dared to.

While Sora was walking along the corridor to his room he heard some noises coming from Riku's office, he wanted to know what they were doing and was almost touching the door knob, but he stopped himself and continued walking. He didn't need to do that because Riku just met her, and over all, he loved him.

"He loves me"

The boy repeated to himself, reassuring his feelings. So he just continued walking, but then again there were the noises, some laughs and words that he didn't understand. Okay, so now he was opening the door, slowly...But why was he doing that? He trusted Riku, he didn't need to worry about something like a new girl in the mansion.

And he didn't have to feel jealous.

"Heh, I'm **not** jealous" Sora said out loud.

"Hahaha, Riku, you're _so_ funny!"

Wait. A. Moment. She said _Riku_? And she was just knowing him! Okay, now he was so fucking jealous. Not caring about their reaction he opened abruptly the door and made his way into the office. That reaction made the two into there look at him a bit scared, but then Riku smiled at the boy. "R-Riku, I..." Very well, he didn't have any excuse to tell him

"Do you need something, Sora?" The male asked, behind him was Kairi holding some papers

"Yes, I need..." Nop, bad timing, dear Sora. You're lost. Oh, but there was a pencil over the desk "I need a pencil!" And without asking he took it and ran outside, leaving them again. He didn't know why but he was still running downstairs with the damn pencil in his hand, and when he was going to stop his track he collapsed with someone and immediately fell to the floor. "Ow..."

"Sora, you okay?" There was Cloud with worried eyes and extending a hand to help him, the boy accepted it and stood up "What's up with you, huh?"

"Nothing..." Sora replied without noticing his sad voice, which Cloud recognized instantaneously

"Nah, something happens, and I think I know what is it" The blonde said and took the blue eyed boy's hand "Kairi, am I wrong?"

"No..."

"Okay, let's talk about it" The older walked to the couch and sat down "Come here" Sora obeyed and sat down besides the violin teacher "Tell me"

The kid sighed and decided to tell him, even if it was unpleasant for him to remember "I-I'm jealous, so jealous of her...she just came here and now she's talking so confidently with Riku...you don't know how many time it took me to get his love, and she did it so easily!"

"Then, this means battle"

"What?"

"Listen Sora, you won't allow her to steal him from you, right?"

"N-no, of course, but..."

"You love him, don't you?"  
"Yes, but Cloud..."

"If you love him you have to fight for his love, if you drop your guard down she'll go and take him away from you" Cloud looked at him intensely "I know that he loves you too, but believe me, it's not the kind of love you think it is"

"No?"

"No, he loves you more than anything, that's for sure, but his love is not mature yet" the blonde seemed to be very immersed with his talk with Sora, like he really knew about the topic "You have to put more effort on it, help him when he's tired, lull him when he can't sleep, hug him when you think he's sad, those little details are very important, and if you don't give your best, he'll never realize that he loves you the way you want to be loved"

Sora was astonished, Cloud was very good at giving advices...so Riku loved him but not the way he wanted? All this time he thought Riku kissed him with romantical intentions, but how could he do that if he wasn't even sure about his own feelings? But Sora was sure since he met Riku that the silver haired man was only his and wanted to be with him forever. Anyways, he still had time and was able to help Riku to find out about his true feelings. "Cloud...I promise I will try harder, and thanks a lot" Sora kissed the blonde on the cheek, who hugged the kid.

"I said it before Sora, you're very important for me...you don't know how much I would want you to be my son"

"I would want you to be my mommy, and Leon my dad" Sora said, he really wanted it, Cloud was so overprotective, like a mother, and that made him feel so nice, like they were his parents.

"Yes...Leon would make a great father" Cloud sighed dreamily "Leon..."

The brunette pulled away from the teacher and looked at him with curiousity "Cloud...you lived this too? I mean, the same as me with Riku"

The man smiled warmly at the memorie of those times "Yes, I did" He saw Sora watching him with those puppy eyes and he knew what it meant "Want me to tell you?"

"Yay!"

"Well, me and Leon were studying in the same elite university, he was so cool and even if the people thought he was a jerk and too cold, I just loved the way he acted, sometimes I went to see him practicing archery and stood there for _hours_ just admiring his patience. Then I realized that I felt in love with him a long time ago, so I wanted to tell him, but he was one year older, we were in different classes and...we were both males." Cloud stopped and sighed, changing his smile into a frown "When I told him that I loved him, he hit me and told me to never talk to him again. I was broken but I insisted, I ate my lunch with him every day because nobody wanted to eat with him, I accompained him when he was practicing archery, sometimes I waited for him outside the university just to say good bye...of course, he hit me at first, but then...he just accepted my presence and started talking with me, he even taught me how to use his bow. And one night he went to my house and confessed his feelings to me, that he was in love since he first saw me, but he was confused because he was straight..."

"Woah..." The kid murmured, Cloud was so strong...

"See? You have to try your best, that way he'll realize it"

"Okay, I'll do it, I promise!" With that Sora was off, he was sure excited. Cloud smirked at this, but then he felt a pair of strong arms around his shoulders and a soft kiss behind his neck.

"So I hit you? I don't remember..." The gray eyed man asked to his lover, who turned around to look at him

"Hmp, but _surely_ you remember the night you went to my house...you fucked me like mad"

"As always"

"Jerk"

"I love you"

"Hey, not fair"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku leaned back on his chair, this was better, having a secretary made everything easier for him. Kairi was putting in order the papers he needed to present at the next meeting of the company, while he was replying some e-mails and checking the company's prices. Even if it was easier for him, he missed Sora, laughing while he checked some papers or singing when he searched for something. Now was time to eat lunch so the man invited Kairi to go downstairs and take a break, the girl accepted happily and went out of the office, but big was the surprise when they found Sora walking towards them with a slight smile.

"Riku, let's go eat lunch" Sora said gingerly and took his saviour's hand, who smiled and agreed

"What's for eating today?"

"Hehe, I made lunch with Axel!" The brunette said proudly "We made Lasagne"

"Sounds good, and it's better if you cooked it" The older ruffled his brown spikes and the other giggled

"And I made a delicious dessert! It is—"

"Oh, Excuse me Riku, but could you tell me where's the bathroom? I need to wash my hands before eating" The red haired girl said, interrupting Sora's talk with Riku

"Just walk straight and then..."

"_Aw_, but I'll get lost if you don't guide me! This mansion is too big"

"Uh...okay, Sora..." The silver haired man said, asking Sora to let go of him for a bit

"Ah, yeah" Sora got the message and let go of his pale and fine hand, then he saw them walking away with Kairi gripping Riku's arm again. "W-well, I'll be waiting at the kitchen!" He screamed

"Okay!" Riku yelled back

The boy sighed. He went to the kitchen and sat down at the table with the others, Cloud at his left and Zexion at his right.

"Where's Riku?" Olette asked eating some of the Lasagne's pasta

"He...he'll come here in a moment" The blue eyed replied, feeling a bit sad about what happened

When they were starting to eat Riku appeared with Kairi and sat down, Kairi at Riku's side. Sora just didn't look that way to not feel bad again and continued eating in silence.

"So, how's work with Kairi, huh?" Axel asked to Riku, and as a prize he received a stomp from Roxas "What!"

"Well, she's very helpful, I feel a lot better" Then he ate some of the Lasagne and looked at Sora, who seemed to be very interested in his food, which was poking with the fork "Wow Sora, this is great"

The kid snapped out and slowly a smile appeared in his face "R-really?"

"Yeah" The older returned the smile

"I-I'm glad" He blushed a bit and continued eating.

The food was so exquisite that no one noticed when they finished their dishes and now they were waiting for the dessert, which Sora promised was going to be great and better than the lasagne. He stood up and went for it, then, when he came back everyone was drooling, specially Riku. Sora giggled when he saw Riku, he knew that it was his favorite food. Apple pie. He served a piece to everyone, and the last one was for Riku who quickly took a bit and tasted it.

"This..."

"Yeah...h-how's it?"

"It's...the most delicious apple pie I've ever tasted"

"Hehe..." The blush appeared again over his cheeks

"Hm, not bad Sora, but maybe if you use less sugar next time...it could be better" The secretary mumbled chewing some pie "Too sweet"

"W-well, thanks" That was his answer, he wasn't able to fight against her words because it was true, but he knew that Riku liked sweets...

Riku saw the scene and somewhat he felt a bit annoyed with Kairi's attitued, so he reached for Sora's face and cupped his cheek, catching his attention "Thanks, I love it"

The brunette giggled and felt relieved, now he was really happy. Screw Kairi, Riku's words were what really mattered to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was eleven o'clock. Sora finished his studying session and stretched his arms up, it was bed time but he wasn't even sleepy because he was worried about Riku, maybe he was just a bit perturbated because he was used to be with Riku at this time helping him a bit, he felt like he was missing something and it was, obviously, the fact that he wasn't with Riku right now. The azure eyed wanted to go there and talk to him a little before sleep, then he would be able to fall into a paceful slumber...Maybe a little visit wasn't bad, just to say goodbye to him...He walked to his office and opened the door, peered inside and, to his surprise, Kairi wasn't there with his saviour.

Sora stepped fowards, but Riku didn't seem to notice his presence "Riku?" He whispered, but he didn't answer, so the kid stepped closer and found Riku sleeping and leaning back in his chair, the younger frowned a bit worried and reached for Riku's face, he was able to see his face because he was sitting down and caressed it a bit to wake him up "Riku...Riku"

"H-huh?" The creamy skinned boy woke up abruptly and confused, he didn't remember what happened "Sora?" His eyes wondered around and then found those blue and shiny eyes looking at him with concern, even if his eyes were half opened, he was able to see him

"Riku, you must sleep if you're that tired"

"Nah...I'm fine..." but he couldn't fool Sora, who sighed at his words

The boy leaned down and softly he placed a tender kiss over his lips while his hand ran through his silvery locks, maybe Riku just needed to be spoiled and then he would fall asleep. His thought were interrupted when he heard a loud snore, and Sora was surprised by the quick reaction, and giggling a bit he continued running his hand between his long hair, he had to call someone to help him carry him to his room but for now he was wishing that he could be like this forever with his beloved...

Hah, but Kairi existed, the world isn't perfect, dude.

"Oh _god_, I just left for five minutes and then he falls asleep!" Kairi said a bit too dramatically and went to where Riku was while Sora moved out, pissed. "Riku, wake up, come on!" She said loudly and slapping his hand in his cheeks

"Mn..." The older mumbled but didn't wake, he was half asleep and his words were barely understable

Kairi frowned and held him crossing her arm under Riku's and made him stand up "Aw come on, let's go to sleep"

While she walked Riku did too unconsciously, and slowly they walked away leaving Sora alone. The boy just went to his room to sleep, but happy because he had the opportunity to kiss him and, sweetly, made him sleep. Tomorrow he would be happy and well rested. Thanks to him.

But he was so wrong, next morning when they were eating breakfast Kairi and his green eyed saviour were all happy go lucky, talking about the work and some stupid things. But there was something that caught Sora's attention. Riku started talking about last night and Sora waited patiently for the moment when Riku would say thanks to him.

"...Heh, luckily Kairi woke me up and led me to my room"

Whoa, right there, it was his idea!

"Yeah, you're such a sleepy head"

Okay, now it was too much. Sora harshly stood up and walked out the kitchen, leaving all the people there a bit jumpy. Riku turned around and yelled to him "Sora!" When he didn't receive any response he stood up and tried to follow him, but Kairi held him by the wrist

"Leave him alone, Riku, he needs to be alone" Everybody at the table murmured things, worried about Sora's behavior and the strange change of moods.

"No, I'll go"

"Trust me, it's just a spoiled child"

Riku frowned at the comment "You're wrong, Sora's not" Then he pulled his arm away from her grip and followed him quickly before he could lock himself into his room, and there he was, almost closing his door and looking him in a strange way "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Without saying anything else, he slammed the door, but Riku really wanted the answer. He knocked on his door repeatedly, telling Sora to open

"Sora, please"

"_No_"

He sighed, Sora wasn't like this. Never. "Okay...then please go to the kitchen and finish your breakfast"

"**_No_**! If you want, you can finish yours with **Kairi**!"

Then it hit Riku. Was Sora...jealous? But why? She was nice, kind, warm, funny, intelligent...Why would he be jealous? She had been so nice with him.

Then again, Oh, poor mistaken Riku...

And, what the fuck, poor oblivious Riku!

.-.-.-.-.-.

Finished! This chapter was...strange, and about Kairi, this isn't Kairi bashing, she will be a good person...trust me, hehe.

Next chapter...ANGST AND DRAMA ARE BAAAAAACK!

THANKS A LOT FOR THE 200 REVIEWS! I'M OVERJOYED! I PROMISE A GOOD CHAP!


	18. Chapter 17: Extortion

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHO! I've got my Inet back! Hell yes! Now I'll update fast, i promise. I was so desperate, I was like 'omygosh what can I do I have to upload this shit fuckfuckfuck!' but then, my cousin came here and..tadaa, Inet is back!

**Warnings!: This chapter has blood, extortion, and lots of drama, no happy moments...SO JUST READ IT FUCK!**

_**-I Only Have My Body-**_

_**Chapter 17: Extortion**_

Remember that Sora was so upste because of Kairi?...Well, the day after Sora went to his room and slammed the door in front of Riku's face, he apologized, even with a bowing movement, to Riku for his bad behavior. The silver haired man obviously accepted his apologizes because he knew that Sora wasn't that kind of 'spoiled' kid as Kairi said.

Sora was so ashamed of himself that he apologized almost all the day to Riku, but he just smiled and messed his spikes, telling that everything was okay.

But not for too long.

The day started okay, all people in the house was happy and smiling like idiots, breakfast was delicious, Kairi was silent, Kairi was busy in Riku's office, Kairi wasn't there...everything was perfect...Until Zexion messed with Yuffie

"Sora, could you please tell Yuffie to shut up?" The platinum boy asked Sora

"Yuffie, Zexion said he wanted you to shut up" The boy requested, he was in the middle of the two so he had to give the message

"Tell him that I'm not gonna do it" Yuffie said and crossed her arms

Sora turned his head to Zexion "She said she's not gonna do it"

"Tell her if she doesn't do it, I'll rip out her favorite poster, that one with teddy bears"

"He said..."

"Sora, stop it" Riku stopped him

"But..." The kid tried to say but he couldn't complain against Riku

"Heh, you're so obedient, but you don't have to do whatever they want you to do"

"Okay..."

"Tell him I'm gonna kill him!" Yuffie screamed, slamming her hand in the table

"She said..."

"..." Riku glanced at Sora, who went silent when he caught the hint his saviour sent to him

"Sorry"

When everyone finished their dishes, one by one started to stand up and go to do their respective job, except Sora, who was stopped by a servant. The woman was holding a letter with black envelope with no information written on it

"This letter...it was in the mailbox this morning. I didn't want to give it to you when you were with the others, but now I give it to you." She handed it to Sora who carefully picked it "I was afraid, black envelopes are very unusual..."

"Yeah...thanks anyways"

"No problem" She bowed her head and then walked away

The brunette watched the strange letter with fear. He was sure that into this letter wasn't something good like a chocolate or a photo of Riku, but he had to open it to see what was inside, so, carefully he opened it and found the paper.

_We'll call you in one hour_

_You'll have to do whatever we tell you to do_

_Or else, your stupid family will die._

_Love, Me._

The letter and envelope fell to the floor. His trembling hands weren't able to hold them and without any reasons he started laughing, what the hell was that? Was someone trying to get something from him? In that case, who would? He was tired, few weeks ago he'd red the messages that psycho left on his window and now he was sending letters? How considerate...

"Heh...they're not gonna call me" He whispered to himself and picked up the papers he dropped "Not gonna"

XXXXXXXXX

Riku and Sora, somehow, got rid of Kairi for a while and used that time to spend a good night. Riku ordered a movie and invited Sora to watch it with him, of course Sora agreed because that thing of the letter seemed to be a complete joke. Six hours passed and no one had called him so why would he care?...Going back to the present, there were the two watching the movie.

"Hey, don't fall asleep over me" Riku joked Sora who was leaning on his shoulder and closing his eyes

"I wasnt" Was the poor excuse he used, but his eyes betrayed him

"Hm...we should go to bed, you're too tired"

"No, it's just...when I—"

_**Riiing**_

"When I'm with—"

_**Riiing**_

"Ah..." Sora sighed annoyed, just what he needed. If Kairi wasn't there to bug him, it was the phone. Lazily he stood up and picked up the phone sighing in the process "Hello?"

"..._Hi, dear Sora" _a soft and deep voice said, almost like a whisper

"W-who are you?" The boy asked, he knew who it was but he didn't want to accept it. Afraid, his hand started trembling and tried to speak very quiet to not be heard by Riku, who looked at him interested

"_Hm...strange that you don't remember me. Didn't I say in my letter I would call you?"_

"..." Sora paled, what was he going to do now, and what was going this guy ask him for?

"Sora? Who's it?" The green eyed asked a bit concerned

"H-huh, I don't know!" he hung up deliberatedly and tried to fake a smile "Hehe, they were just j-joking"

"Oh...well, what do you think?" the other asked, forgeting about the call

"Huh?"

"About going to bed"

"Oh, okay"

The two walked upstairs, hand in hand, and after saying their respective good nights they went to each other's room. Sora, who immediately lied down, sighed with relieve. If Riku had picked up the phone he was dead for sure, he would start asking about what was happening and stuff, that was why he didn't have to let Riku know about this. He had to solve this problem by himself and no one else.

The blue eyed picked Yume and tried to tell him the problem he had, but before he could say anything his cellphone rang, scaring Sora. If his thoughts weren't wrong, it was this guy again but he wasn't going to leave things as they were. His hand reached the phone and he answered.

"Y-yes?"

"_Y'know, I'm a good person, and only for this time I'm not gonna kill your dear Silver haired lover"_

"W-what d-do you want..." he asked changing the subject, just thinking about Riku being dead...

"_That's better, be a good boy and no harm will be done"_

"Okay...what d-do you want"

"_First, go to Riku's room and search for a box under his bed"_

Without saying a word the boy made his way, with his cellphone in hand, to Riku's room. Some tears fell over his hand, he wanted to scream of fear, he was scared of what he was going to do, someone was manipulating him and he didn't want to think what this guy would want from a box under Riku's bed.

"_Hey, stop sobbing and take the box"_

Sora hiccuped and dried his own tears, he didn't want to steal something from his savior, that was like betraying him after all the thing he'd done for him. But he surely preferred that before Riku resting under a grave. Slowly he opened his door and tiptoed to his bed

"I-I'm h-here"

"_So what are you waiting for? Take the damn box!"_

The boy gulped hard. The tears couldn't be stopped, he had to take that thing. Inhaling some air, he kneeled down and searched for the box and, indeed, there was a red box a bit dusty, but anyways Sora grabbed it. Slowly he opened it, not really wanting to see what was it, but by the scent he could tell it was money.

"...I-I have it" Again, his voice was suffocated by his sobs. He felt dirty, he was in front of his most-beloved person, stealing his money...

"_Good, now take all the money inside it"_

"W-wha—"

"_Do what I'm telling you!"_

"But it's Riku's money!" Sora cried, hot tears falling from his eyes and burning roads down his cheeks

"_I know you fucking idiot! So now pick all the fucking money with your fucking little hands and—"_

"Sora?"

If it wasn't because Sora ran away he could have seen Riku's horrified face when all his treasured money fell from the brunette's hands with his box and his cellphone. The next thing he heard was a slamming door and someone's else voice, was it coming from Sora's cellphone? Slowly Riku took it and heard the strange voice.

"—_Kill him! You stupid brat, say something!"_

"Who the hell are you?"

"—"

Riku looked at the phone and frowned, what was going on between this guy and Sora wasn't good if his brunette was stealing his money from him when he was sleeping. He've been worried about Sora's antics since he recieved that call, he started to act suspiciously, then his strange behavior, and after this whole thing of the cellphone and the stranger's words...Kill someone? The last time he heard something related to death was since Sora started with that stuff of the guy on his window and he couldn't sleep because that person was haunting him.

He immediately stood up and ran directly to Sora's room not caring about if he stomped over his money, he was afraid of what could he do there or if someone was with him, so when he opened his door he found Sora sitting on his bed and the kid just glanced at him with no expression but anyways it send the shivers to Riku's spine.

"S-Sora, what were you doing with this..." He showed the cellphone to him "And taking that box?"

"R-Riku, don't ask me please..." Sora pleaded with a smile which seemed too false to Riku and made him a bit angry

"I want to know, right now"

"I can't tell you" The blue eyed leaned down his head, trying not to see Riku to the eyes

"Then...I could call this guy and ask him perso—"

"**_Don't!_**" Sora extended a hand and took his cellphone from his hand with sharpness

"Sora, I want you to give me an explanation" Riku sat down at his side "Who's this guy?"

"..." He started fidgeting his fingers

"Could it be the same person who used to spy you through your window?"

"..."

Sora looked at his feet, ignoring him "**Fuck**, tell me already!" The silver haired man grabbed Sora from his neck, not really noticing what he was doing until Sora was almost asphyxiating, his breath becoming little sobs accompained with tears

"N-no..." Then it hit Riku and as if he was touching fire he snapped out and freed his neck

But Sora wasn't stupid and he quickly thought about a way of getting rid of Riku, he started coughing a lot and grabbing his chest, almost clutching his nails into it "I-I don't feel okay...-cough- Ah...-cough-"

"I'm so sorry, this is my fault!" Riku grabbed Sora and made him lie down "I'm really sorry, I didn't want to hurt you"

"-cough-, it's okay..." The brunette said acting, then he closed his eyes "I think...I'm gonna faint..."

"...God..." Riku caressed his cheek with a worried frown, his smooth hand running across his skin "You should better rest...shit, this is my fault"

"Riku..." He looked inside his eyes with worry "Go sleep, I'll be fine"

"...are you sure?" He asked, his frown never leaving his face

"Yes"

"Okay then, I'll leave" Then he stood up and started walking away slowly, and before going out he looked back and whispered as if his voice could hurt him too "Good night, Sora"

"Bye, Riku, and don't worry"

Sora sighed when the door was closed, Riku was dying of concern and he lied to him, but if he wanted Riku to still alive, he would do anything what it takes to protect him. As he did eight years ago on a rainy day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap..._

Sora's heart stopped for the third time in the same night. Some steps were heard from the first floor, silently making their way. It seemed that no one else heard them and he was glad for it, that way nobody could be able to hear or see what was he going to do now. Like it or not.

He went out of his room and downstairs, trying to regain his composture, he couldn't believe that he was going to do this but...if that prevented the assasin from killing his friends...he would do anything.

Silently he walked to the dark kitchen and took a knife, the sharpest one which Axel used to cut meat, and then tried to hear again that sound which was driving him crazy.

_Tap, Tap..._

Hell, the damn assasin was getting close, would he die or it would be the bastard? He didn't want to die, he wanted to be with riku, to kiss him all days, to hug him while he laughed, to cook dinner for him, to be able to help him when he got older...

_Tap._

Okay Sora, he's there, he could see his shadow standing there, a tall and long haired man, the brunette started crying harder. This couldn't be happening, was he really going to kill that person?

"_Huh? What are you—"_

**Clutch-- **

"_GAAAAAAAAH!!"_

To his surprise the scream sounded kind of familiar. He started to sweat and felt something hot ran across his arm, the knife fell to the floor and then the same happened with Sora. His knees hurt a lot but anyways, he just wanted to cry. Blood, he had covered his hands with blood.

"G...ah...god...that hurts as hell...ow"

"..." Sora snapped out from his lament and jumped as he heard the sorrowful voice coming from the darkness, somewhere, there was someone suffering. He started crawling around the kitchen's floor searching for the person he tried to kill, and, success, he was there. He sobbed louder and louder as he touched the features of the guy, until he screamed when he recognized the person who was lying there, and it wasn't exactly an assasin.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud, by instinct, stood up as the scream reached his ears. He tried to catch his breath and to convince himself that the scream was just part of his nightmare, but when he tried to find his lover, who was sleeping at his side, and didn't find anything, he began to worry. Then he just calmed down and thought he just woke up and went down for some water...

Someone knocked at his door and Cloud smiled, there he was "Leon, you've got me worried"

Then the door opened and Leon wasn't there, instead of that, there was Riku paler as usual "C-Cloud, did you hear Sora?"

"Huh?"

"I-I don't know if it was my imagination but...I think I've heard him...apart from Leon"

"Y-you heard him too?" Cloud stood up with a harsh movement

"You think we should go there and see?"

"Of course!"

They were running downstairs when they heard a sound coming from the kitchen, so they turned on the lights and searched for the two dissapeared persons. Riku wandered if Sora was okay, he recieved that call from a stranger and since then he acted different with him. If he'd done something to Sora he was dead for sure.

"Riku...here, the sounds are coming from here"

The younger heard from his teacher and ran to where he was telling him, the two entered to the kitchen, immediately smelling a disgusting scent like something metallic, Cloud looked around searching for the source of the sound that he recognized as a sob.

"Isn't that..."

"Sora"

Riku was being to feel desperated, Sora had to be okay, he must had. The kitchen was big enough to get lost in there, but if he could hear Sora, that meant he was near, so he just kept searching.

"Shh...s'okay..."

Cloud perked an ear when that new voice echoed in the kitchen, but it wasn't new to him at all. He knew who it was and wanted to see it's owner

"Leon?"

"C-Cloud, right h-here..."

Riku saw Cloud following the voice and decided to follow it too, they walked around, Cloud walking faster at every second that passed trying to find his lover somewhere and hoping he would tell him everything was okay. But it wasn't at all.

"Heh...he's okay..." Leon whispered and tried to smile, but instead of that he just winced in pain. Over him was little Sora tightly grabbing his pajama covered in blood and wetting his chest with burning tears. Leon caressed his back affectionately and murmured nice words to him, but Sora didn't hear, he just kept his eyes wide open and sobbing like a fish out of the sea. Cloud covered his mouth while his tears fell over Sora's back and unintelligible words escaped from his lips "Sora...look, R-Riku's her-re..."

"Haa..." No use, Sora was shocked as Riku was now. Sora tried to kill Leon?

"God...L-Leon...this is..." Cloud muttered but Leon interrupted him

"I am okay...he needs help now"

"I-I don't get it! Why Sora—"

"He just...was scared"

Meanwhile, Riku didn't know what to do or what to say, there was Sora dripping blood from his hands and trembling like mad, wide eyes open looking nowhere. He felt horrible, this was happening to Sora, his most precious person, the only person who would never kill, and why didn't he know anything? The Sora who used to tell everything to him now was sealing his precious mouth and hiding his armonious voice...He felt left apart.

"Riku"

He heard the wolf calling him "Huh?"

"He needs you"

"...yes" Carefully, Riku picked Sora up and embraced him on his attempt of making him stop vibrating, but it was impossible, he was paranoic. "Sora...look at me"

"Haa..."

"Sora...I...I don't know what's going on but...hear me please." Sora was still "You are hiding something from me, and I'm feeling terrible here without knowing what to do. Leon's hurt and you're...I don't even know what happened to you, but...I beg of you, please tell me"

"Ha-ah...R-R...i" Sora settled his sight in Riku's eyes

"Yes, I'm here, I've always been here" The older wrapped his arms around him and smiled, even though he was between sad and overjoyed. He felt Sora's nails into his back but it felt righ, it made him feel needed

"I d-don't want you t-to d...die! I wantedtokill that bastard, h-he's fo-following us, H-he's gon-gonna kill you, andIdon'twantyoutodie! Don't wanna!"

There was his answer, even if Sora just told him part of the story he solved the puzzle by himself. So he just wanted to protect him, and with that thought he tried to kill the assasin, but..."Cloud, call the medic, the injurie's not too deep"

"O-Okay..."

Riku grabbed Sora and carried him on his arms "I'm going upstairs, and Leon...thanks a lot"

"H-heh...ow Cloud...don't squeeze me..."

The silver haired boy covered Sora with the sheets, gently lying him down as a porcelain doll. He sighed, but this time with relief, he was there, sane and safe, maybe covered in blood but...it was still him, so innocent. Slowly he traced invisible lines over his face with a finger, making the boy open his eyes and seeming to be more relaxed. The first thing Riku did was hug the kid, lying over him and silently he dropped a single tear in the pillow, then feeling Sora's arms around him and his soft sobs, he was happy that Sora was still the same as ever, he thought he was hiding things from him, but in the end he just tried to protect him. And that was the thing Riku was worried about.

To which limit Sora would still thinking on him instead of himself first?

Finished!

IM SO FKING SORRY! But now I have my inet back! So just wait till next chap! And thanks to my new reviewers and the still-faithful ones! I love you!

SK


	19. Yuffie's Make Up

_**-I Only Have My Body-**_

**_Chapter 18: Yuffie's Make Up_**

Oh, a beautiful Sunday, perfect to forget about all the problems in your mind, specially Sora's, since he had tried to kill Leon he was a bit perturbated, and who wouldn't after doing such a thing? Thank god he was better now and happy as usual, so he was able to spend the day with his friends in the pool. The idea was Sora's, he really hated the way things were, Cloud all protective with Leon because of him and Riku constantly and secretely checking on him when he was sleeping, then he would place a sweet kiss which Sora didn't despreciate, but those lips...were so worrried and cold...

So the kid planned that after lunch he would asl if they wanted to go and swim, and of course everyone agreed, including Kairi and Leon, who was still a bit sore. Each person picked their towels and swimsuits and running they made it to the garden. In no time, Sora was ready and running towards the pool

"I'll go first!" Sora said and immediately he threw himself into the water, then showing his face again, his hair covering his face in a funny way "C'mon! The last one has Axel's hair! Teehee"

"Hey, my hair's not ugly!" The red haired touched his spikes and then looked at everyone "Right? Right!"

"I'll go next!" Roxas said mostly because he didn't want to answer his lover's question. By the way, he wetted Kairi a bit, whose reaction wasn't nice

"Hey you fake-blond-haired! Careful!"

Anyways, they shrugged that away, as they always did with Kairi, and in one minute everyone was throwing water to the others and some of them diving and pulling some swimsuits down. Sora laughed at the moment, it wasn't all the time when they spent those moments together as a family, so naturally, he wanted to enjoy this.

Riku, meanwhile, was sitting on the edge of the pool, he was a bit tired so he decided to take a break and relax. Watching everyone made him smile, even if they had problems, they just continued being so nice with each other...especially Sora, who was now being attacked by Zexion. Wow, That was something you can't see every day.

"Hey Riku"

The sweet voice called, and he had the need to look who was it "Yes Sora?" There was his cute brunette, looking up at him from the edge of the pool

"Are you tired?"

"Hm, just a bit"

"Can I accompain you?"

"Sure" The silver haired said, feeling something funny in his stomach

Sora swam to the stairs and made it out of the water while Riku watched him. Now he was stepping out the water, and you will not believe what happened next. No, Sora didn't slip and died making this fic finish right here and leaving me without nothing to do. In front of Riku was him, the little Sora he knew since he was fifteen, with long legs, shiny skin and broad chest and back...he looked so...not-innocent and hot...His gaze went directly, and unconsciously, to his nipples, and amazingly they were rosy and a bit girly but even so, beautiful, all of him was beautiful, his eyes, his wet skin, his long and soft looking legs...it made him think about those kisses he shared with him when he was little and how would it be like now, with this older and bigger Sora with an astonishing body.

"Riku, hello Riku"

God, what _was_ he thinking! He was still little Sora, the kid who always made him smile, the one he cared about the most, the boy who was wearing wet trunks and now they were all sticky and...

**No**, he couldn't like him! He was like his son, he was like his favourite cousin, like the brother he never had, like his neighbour, like his friend, like...

**A Hard On**?

Good Boy Riku, good boy...that's what's called a person who shows emotions through their body

"Riku, are you okay?" the wet boy asked while he sat down beside him, taking Riku's left hand with his

"A-Ah yeah!" He said, unconsciously covering his 'problem' with the right hand

"You know...I've been thinking, when you're far away from here, what is the thing you think the most?"

"Huh?" He exclaimed by the sudden question "Well, about you mostly"

"Hehe, and what do you think I think when you're not here?"

"That's an easy one, Sora" Riku smiled, forgetting about his problem for a while

"See? That's my point, we are always thinking the same, no matter what...why do you think that happens?"

"Mm...What do you think about it?"

"I think...it must be because...we have a special bond!" The kid laughed nervously and squeezed Riku's hand

"Then I think the same" While he talked to him his eyes were firmly gazing his deep blue eyes, and he realized that his erection was gone, even just by looking at him it made him forget about his sexual tension

"Teehee" Sora stood up and stretched out, making Riku look up surprised and see his ass right in his face

"Gah!" Riku was such an expressive person..."Not _again_!"

"Huh?"

"I...I mean, do not go out of the pool again! Th-the water is perfect!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again, Sora got out of the pool, this time with his friends who were ready to relax under the hot sun. Immediately he picked his towel and ran to where Riku was lying, his white skin exposed to the warm rays and his long and wet hair shining over his back. Sora blushed at the vision and felt something fuzzy and ticklish into his belly, anyways, this wasn't the first time he felt it and wasn't surprised, he knew a long time ago that feeling appeared when he saw Riku, every day, at any time, he would feel it and then blush.

Sadly, because of his thoughts Kairi approached his moment of weakness and occupied his place first, putting her pink towel at Riku's side and smiling she greeted him. The kid sighed and watched them as they talked, why she had to be his savior's Secretary? He was fine with him, working together and then she came and everything changed. Defeated he searched for another place and it wasn't so hard, because there was Yuffie waving her hand with a excited grin.

"Soriri! Here!"

"Yeah" He walked to where the ninja was and placed his towel on the grass, still watching the platinum haired man

"Hey, don't get all gloomy about that, Riku's just being nice with her" She said placing a reassuring hand over his naked shoulder

"I know...that's the problem"

"I'm ready to hear"

"See, he's nice with everyone, but with Kairi...why is she special?"

"Oh, hehehe!"

"What? Tell me!"

"Be-_cause_, she's a girl! And boys are nice to us even if they don't like us!"

"How come?" Sora got near her and looked at her lips carefully

"Well, it's said that men have to be kind and polite with us just because we're girls! Got it?"

"But **why**?" He whimpered slamming his hands over the towel

"I dunno, it's just culture"

"..." He touched his lower lip with a finger while a lot of thoughts circulated his mind, so girls had to be respected by boys...well, it was obvious, women are weaker that men, so it meant that Riku would be always like that with Kairi? Who was, by the way, spreading some solar block over Riku's back. Unconsciously, he made a decision "Yuff, so, if I were a girl, he would be _that_ nice with me too?"

"Hahaha, yes, sadly you can't" She poked Sora's nose mockingly, but the kid wasn't joking, if he had to be a girl, he would do it whatever it takes.

"U-um" He tried to think of something to get information from Yuffie, who was a girl and she could give him some hints. Sora plotted something that the ninja couldn't resist, a chalenge..."Hm, w-well, girls don't have anything special" The boy crossed his arms over his chest and glanced her and saw with proud how she was getting red-faced

"**What**! Of course we have! We have _breasts_, and you boys, have a plain chest! And we have _hips_, while you're simply flat, aaaand, we use make up, and you **don't**!" Yuffie snorted in front of his cute face, making the boy flinch a bit surprised.

"O-oh, I see" Sora looked at his feet, that was a bit difficult, how was he going to make a pair of boobs appear in his chest? Or to make his hips go wider? Once again he watched Riku talking with Kairi...she had a big breast...there was no way in hell to be like her, not even similar. "I...I'll go inside"

"Huh?, but we are having fun!"

"Well, I need to go to the bathroom" He stood up, picked his towel and walked away, if there was a moment for everyone to be alone, this was Sora's.

His feet crawled over the floor wetting it and leaving a trail of water, if Riku liked only girls he hadn't anything else to do but drop it, he was a boy since for ever and nothing could change that. Without knowing he made it to the bathroom and silently he closed the door, this way the servants wouldn't know where he was and tell anyone his location. When he turned around he saw his reflection in the mirror, looking at him with dissapointment. In that moment Sora wanted to take out his blue eyes with short eyelashes and replace them for a pair with long ones, rip his hair out and have long and soft hair, not that mess of spikes which couldn't be called 'hair', and his nipples...why he had to be plain? He wanted them to grow...

His hand reached his nipple and squeezed it a bit, trying to make it look like a breast. His reflection in the mirror looked at him ashamed of himself, telling him to stop this madness, that it wasn't possible.

"I wanna...be a girl..."

His eyes rested in a drawer which Yuffie used to keep his make up and the boy opened it in search of something. He took a lipstick, eyeliner and eyeshadow and got closer to the mirror, narrowing his eyes a bit trying to be concentrated and then he dared to start using some, but boys aren't used to do such things so clumsily he tried to cover his eyelids and lips, dedicating too much care in that that he forgot about everything. He was amazed when he finished his creation and looked at himself like a thousand times, in different poses. That was the most similar thing he could get so he was happy about it, even if it wasn't the great thing.

"Teehee, Riku would love me if he sees me like this!"

"Like what?"

Oookay Sora, It was The Great Yuffie Of Doom standing behind you, almost laughing out loud because of your stupid face which looked, by the way, absolutelly stupid. Oh, did I say so already?

"Oh _holly shit_! You...Mwahahaha!"

"H-Hey, don't laugh at me!"

"Riku _has _to see this!" Quickly, with his ninja ability, she grabbed him and dragged the boy with her outside the house

"**WHAT**!" Sora got a hold into the door, tightly grabbing it "No Way In Hell!"

"Then I'll have to call him!"

"No! Please don't! I beg of you! I'll be totally humilliated!"

"Aw, come on!" She perked out her head and called the man who was sleeping below the sun "Wiku-u!" At the distance, Riku looked around to find who was calling him, thankfully Kairi was taking a nap so she didn't mess it "Here!, You have to see So—"

"**NO**!" The kid tried to kick the girl but without good results, he just kicked the air "P-please..."

"Nop, teehee" Yuffie giggled, but didn't know she was going too far "C'mon Riku, hurry!"

"I'm going, I'm going" He lazily replied, if Yuffie wanted something that bad, it was something bad too...He finally got there and lifted an eyebrow when he saw the girl grinning widely, hiding something behind her back "So, what did you want?"

"Well, I want to present you to Sara!"

"Sara?"

"Yeah! Here's her!"

When Yuffie moved out Riku just saw a mass of chocolate colored spikes, he laughed at first when he understood the joke, and the similar names and all the stuff she said, but if 'Sara' wasn't laughing, not even giggling, maybe the joke wasn't that funny.

"Yuff, what happens?"

"Ahahaha, you just have to see him! He used my make up to be like a girl!"

Ouch "N-Not true..." The brunette murmured, the sobs clearly heard in his voice

Riku knew very well by just hearing Sora that he wasn't okay in this situation, so he did the only thing he could do "Yuff, please leave us alone, okay?"

"Huh? But you didn't see him!"

"It's okay, I'll do it soon, but please..."

"Hmp, I just wanted to have fun..." Defeated she walked away, murmuring things they didn't catch

The long haired man sighed and was ready to talk to Sora, but the boy was already looking at him when he turned around to see him, and Riku couldn't help it but gasp at the vision of his face. The eyeliner he used mixed with his tears, and two black trails down his cheeks, stopping right where his rosy lips were, which were totally red. The man was intelligent enough to notice that the kid didn't have skills to use any kind of make up, almost all his chin was covered with lipstick, and the eyeliner, which was already messed up by his tears, was really a screwed-up line below his eyes.

"Sora..." The man whispered, kneeling down to be at his same height. His hands covered his shoulders, then one hand lifted his face up. Even if Sora's face was covered with all that stuff, his azure eyes were still the same.

"Riku, you like me?" Sora said frimly looking directly into Riku's emerald eyes, their faces centimeters away

Green eyes went wider for a second, that question...he couldn't answer it. How? He wasn't even sure of what he was feeling, there was this attraction, and maybe he could say yes to him, but that would be a lie too. He didn't want to give fake hopes to his beloved brunette, he was still so young to be worrying about such matters of love...But anyways, he couldn't deny it, maybe he was just afraid to hurt Sora...with his feelings "I..."

The younger looked down "You don't, I knew it..." His little heart cringed with pain

"I didn't say that"

"But you meant it!"

"No, I didn't" Riku reassured him "But I can tell you something"

"Hm..." Sora mumbled without too many interest, his heart was already hurt

"I don't like anybody else more than you"

But then again, his heart felt those words restore him, giving new hopes to his soul "...You sure?" Blue eyes shone happily, searching for his favorite eyes

"Please, try to understand..." Riku pleaded with painful voice "I don't even know what I'm feeling. This is new for me. You're so young, and I am an adult already. I need time to think about my feelings"

The boy seemed to be saddened by those words, Riku wasn't sure about what he felt and wasn't going to confess his eternal love to him. But he said he loved him the most over everything else, and needed time to think, so this meant that he loved him but was still confused, right? Sora smiled mentally, Riku was such a complicated person at his age...But he was going to let him think about that, because Sora, somewhat, knew that he was going to make Riku fall for him absolutely, without doubts "...Just tell me something, okay?"

"Sure"

"You love me?" He asked for this mostly because he needed those words to encourage himself to continue with his duty to make Riku realize his feelings. Even himself, who was younger than Riku, knew very well his decision

"Of course I love you, just as how you are"

Then, slowly both smiled and embraced each other, without thinking they were half naked. Just then when they noticed it, both males laughed but shrugged it away. It felt so good to have their chests pressed like that. And Riku, for the second time, forgot about his sexual tension, even if he felt Sora's little nipples tickling his bare skin.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The same night, around one o'clock or so, Sora ran to Cloud's room without making any sounds. The kid had the urge to ask the blond teacher something that a long time ago was bohering him like mad and it wasn't something that you can ask to a normal person. The only person he could ask was Cloudy. So, as he tiptoed to the bed where the man was sleeping, he tried to encourage himself to wake up him. If there was something worse in the world it was waking up Cloud while sleeping.

And not because he got grumpy with that...

Cloud had a big problem with bed hair...Terrible problem. And Scary too.

"Cloud..." Sora called his 'mom', whispering right into his ear

"Hmm..." The blond just moved a bit, maybe annoyed

"Cloud, c'mon..." now the kid shook him by the shoulder, not too harsh

"Ahn..." Finally the older woke up and searched in the darkness for the one who called him "S-Sora?"

"Yes, sorry to wake you up"

Cloud squeezed his eyes, then rubbed them with a hand "Unh... what is it?"

"I have a question"

"Oh...why now?"

"'Cause it's a secret"

"Okay, okay...let's get this over with...shoot"

"Yeah..." Sora balled his fists and his cheeks were all blushed, but he had to do it, he had to... "How do you do it with Leon?"

"Well...he puts his...**_WHAT_**!" Cloud almost stood up as if his bed was burning, but anyways, he just sat in his bed "S-Sora, stop kidding and—"

"I-I'm not kidding!" The brunette screeched, but then realized it was late so he lowered his voice "I r-really wanna know"

"Why?"

"Because I don't know how men are supossed to do it if one of them doesn't have...you know..." To Sora, it seemed very hard to talk about sex, so he just jumped the names he didn't want to say

"It's very easy, if you don't have the required feminine organ, you have another hole"

"Huh?"

"You know, the vagina is a cavity where the man puts his penis, so, if we, men, don't have that cavity, we have an optional hole"

"Um..."

"What are you thinking?"

"Is it...the mouth?"

"Well...not really" Cloud wanted to say it was an option too, but it was a little...kinky for little Sora

"The ears?"

"No..." Cloud murmured, was an ear enough wide to put a...oh well, he was a kid

"The navel?"

"No!" Okay, that was the most stupid thing he'd heard in his life

"Oh, don't tell me it is...**_EEEEW_**!" The younger exclaimed, sticking his tongue out

"Finally..."

"I can't believe it is the nose!"

"**HOLLY SHIT, _NO_! YOUR FUCKING LITTLE _ASS_! IT IS SO HARD TO THINK ABOUT IT!**"

"The ass?"

"Of course! It's the _only _hole which can give you pleasure! I can't believe you thought it was the **nose**! **How Come**!"

"Hey...but, that means you can't have children?"

"Yeah" Cloud sighed, at least now he was thinking correctly

"And Leon and you...aren't sad?"

"Hehe, not really. I knew I wasn't going to have children with Leon, and he did too, but even so, I'm happy with him because we are in love and decided to live like this"

"Oh, so if a couple want to be together, they have to think it carefully, right?"

"Yes, and there are couples where the girl or the boy aren't able to have kids, and even so, they want to live together"

"Hehe, and you think Riku would like to be with me? Even if I'm not a girl?"

"Hahaha, of course! If I have Leon, who was difficult to get, you can have Riku. And I tell you, he's crazy for you, he just doesn't want to realize it"

"I actually know, he told me that today"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and he said...he needed to think"

"Good!"

"Teehee"

"Now, go and sleep okay? Leon and I just have had hot steamy sex and I'm sore..."

"Oh, so that's the secret of your bed hair, huh?"

"What?"

"Hahaha, it's not bed hair, it's _'Sex hair'_!"

"Sora...you little.."

"K', I'm going!"

Sora went back to his room and smiled when he covered himself with the bed sheets. Yume was there also, but the kid knew very well that the bunny knew all his problems, and Yume needed time to make his dream become true. He closed his eyes, he just had to wait for one thing to be happy.

Riku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally I updated.

This chapter was kind of short, at least shorter than the previous one. It's just that I started with another one, well, i'm just co authoing it, but anyways. Now I'm totally free and I have lotsa time! Thanks again to all the reviewers who always support me, and to the new ones, I don't get tired to welcome them!


	20. Line and Sinker

_**-I Only Have My Body-**_

_**Chapter 19: Line and Sinker**_

Sora looked at himself again in he mirror, he turned around slowly, watching carefully if his fine suit was okay. Tonight was special and he wanted to be perfect, nothing could be wrong this day.

Two days ago, Riku received a call from an important bussinesman, telling him they were going to have a great party with all the people who worked for him and of course, it was a V.I.P party, so Riku, his father and Sora had to be there. Of course the brunette was anxious to go there and spend time with his favorite person, and Sephy too.

The boy smiled softly when he thought about the possibility of dancing with Riku at the party, or maybe meeting more people to talk with. Who knew?

The silver haired man opened curiously the door of Sora's room and searched for him, until his eyes met him standing in front of his mirror. He giggled and walked closer to him, expecting that he would turn around and smile, but the boy didn't notice him anyways, even if his reflection was behind him "Sora, stop doing that and come here" Riku said, looking with a smile a surprised Sora, jumping surprised and then blushing.

"I-I was just making sure if everything was okay!"

He smirked and caressed his cheek "You look pretty, now let's go"

"Okay, just let me check if..." Riku gave him a look "Right"

Both males walked downstairs to where Sephiroth was waiting for them. The older of the three smirked cooly at the sight of the pair, holding hands while descending, as if they were just married, wearing black and elegant suits.

"You sure look like husband and...well, husband" Sephiroth said, placing his hands over his hips

"Oh, shut up" Riku protested, not really because he was upset, it was just that...it was true. "So, I think we are a little late" He remembered suddenly, mainly because he needed another topic to change the flow of the conversation

"Yeah, better hurry up"

XXXXXXXXX

The car stopped in front of a big house which seemed to be more of a castle, with big windows and a giant door, made of gold. Riku got down of the car and immediately extended his hand to Sora, who shyly accepted it, then they resumed their walk towards the party house. They could hear the music coming from inside mixed with voices yelling and talking, and somehow, it made Sora nervous, he had that feeling again.

The door opened and revealed a crowd of people moving everywhere and chating excited, black dressed people, red feminine lips, women with high heels and strange hair styles, drinking expensive champagne and using sofisticated words. The kid couldn't help but thighten his grip around Riku's hand and bite his lower lip, this felt wrong.

"Sora?" His saviour's voice made him come back to reality again "My hand..."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Harshly, the kid let go of his hand and blushed, his eyes meeting his feet

"It's okay, I know you're nervous" Riku tried to reassure him, but Sora didn't even look at him

"Hm..."

Then, the older had an idea, and this time he grabbed Sora's hand "Follow me, I'll show you some kids of your age"

When the kid heard that, his eyes went wide open and started to sweat "N-No!" He struggled against Riku's stronger hand "Stop it!"

"Huh?"

"I-I mean, I don't want to" He said ashamed of his previous actions, never in his life he would yell like that to Riku

"Don't worry, okay? I know this is new for you, but give it a try" Riku knew that Sora, even if he was the typical happy-go-lucky boy, he had been thrown away from his house, living in the streets when he was only four, and that might leave deep wounds, making the boy very shy in this kind of situation or afraid of new people.

And there was that face Sora couldn't resist, his emerald eyes diving deeply into his, shining and giving him that calm feeling, sending shivers to his spine, blowing his brain up. His charming smile warming his heart, telling to him that everything would be fine. Of course Sora wasn't able to escape from that.

"O-okay..." He said with a sigh, giving up, defeated. Then he was being guided by Riku to where a group of young boys were talking and yelling happily, and when they noticed they were approaching them, they went silent, sending mean glares to Sora.

"Hi" Riku said, trying to sound nice "I want you to be with Sora, he's bored and I know he'll have a great time with you. So please, be good with him, okay?"

One of the boys smirked and looked at Sora, who blushed, never letting go of Riku's hand "So, what's your name huh?" The kid said, placing his hands over his hips and raising a brow

"Oh, Uh...S-Sora..."

"So, So-_ra_, wanna talk with us?"

"...Uh...sure..."

"Then I'm leaving, I'll be with Seph, alright?"

Then, carefully, Riku dragged his hand out of Sora's grasp and waved a good bye with the same, as for the brunette he just looked how Riku walked away, trying to ignore the urge to run after him and cry.

Sora felt ahand over his shoulder and then the same made him turn around with a harsh movement "Hm, so, you're Mr. Segawa's son?"

"O-Oh, no..." He replied nervously, waving his hands and dismissing the question

"So, what are you?" Another kid asked, frowning with confussion

"I'm...I'm his...guest" Sora murmured the last word, he didn't even know what was him to Riku so he decided to use that word to describe himself

"A guest huh..."

"Y-Yeah"

"Say, He has a lot of money, right?"

"Well...of course he..." Sora tried to finish, but he was cut by the boy

"So why would he want to keep you with him? He's just spending his money. Besides that, I've heard from my dad that you're gonna be ShinRa's president with Mr. Riku" He said, with a voice which sounded very annoying "But why two presidents? And why someone who's not related to the Segawa's?"

"He found me, and he helped me. And I am part of his family now" Sora balled his fists, the conversation wasn't going the right way...

"He found you? What dou you mean?"

"I-I was lost, and he took me with him"

"Oh! Now it makes sense to me!" He yelled clapping his hands with success "You're one of those poor kids that we, high class people like us, despise!"

"Yeah! Mister Riku is such a stupid dork to pick someone from the streets and give him half of his company! Hahaha" A blond boy exclaimed while laughing madly, but Sora wasn't too happy

They thought he was going to listen all that blasphemy from their snob mouths? No one may dare to talk that way about his saviour, and he wasn't glad to be at this stupid party, but he had to, to protect Riku's image.

"I think you're the dork here, dumbass" Sora hissed, letting his instinct guide him and do whatever he had in mind "You think you're so great, but you're not! I bet your father is Sephy's dog, crawling everywhere to get his attention and respect"

"You—" The boy was about to agree but Sora continued, not giving a chance to the other

"And Riku's the coolest person I've ever met, because he cares about me, he loves me! And I don't know what I am doing here arguing with you! So bye!"

When the group saw the brunette walking away they didn't react, they were totally surprised, he looked so stupidly shy and then he was yelling over his face. Slowly, one of them realized the situation and with trembling voice he cried "Y-Yeah! Run you coward!"

But Sora was far away to hear that. The kid searched for Sephiroth or Riku, making his way through the crowd of dancing people, constantly bumping his body and face against the others, who angrily looked down at him attempting to yell something to the one who bothered them, but Sora noticed that no one did so.

"Oh, you must be Sora, right?" A beautiful lady said, her big eyes shinign with lust. But not that kind of lust, it was more like...money lust "I've heard you're Riku's son!"

"N-no, I'm not, sorry" He tried to sound kind, but the woman didn't seem to hear him

"So how old are you? I have a daughter you would surely love to meet!"

"Uh, excuse me, I have to go"

"Hey, where are you going? I am talking to you!" Thelady grabbed Sora's arm, digging her nails a little into his blouse and skin

"S-sorry!" He answered and broke free from her grip, immediately resuming his searching

He tried to find them, he surely tried but didn't find anyone, and that was when he started wandering if they left him there all by himself and went somewhere else. But he couldn't think like that, they had to be there, they would never leave him alone...defeated, he searched for a chair and sat in it, sighing and hoping that one of them would find him soon.

The people who walked by there looked at him with smiles filled with luxury and lust, the same glare in each person's eyes, and he felt naked, as if everyone could see his entire body, and unconsciously he covered his private part with his hands. He looked around desperatedly in search of Riku and his father, and luckily they were there, standing in the middle of the dance floor.

Sora stood up and ran directly in his direction, smiling with relief "Riku!" He raised a hand and somehow Riku spotted him

"Sora" Riku excused himself to the people he was talking to and went to help Sora find his way to him. Finally, he took his hand and saw Sora breathing a bit too fast, his cheeks blushing "You look tired"

"I-I was looking for you" The kid whispered, and Riku wasn't sure if the kid talked or just moved his mouth

"What happens?" Riku could see that expression in Sora's face, like that time when his little brunette was afraid of the thunderstorm and was searching for comfort in his bed

"I-I want to be here, can I?" He asked to him with pleading eyes, his hands squeezing Riku's shoulders, their faces only inches away

"And your friends?"

Sora looked away. And that was enough to the silver haired man. Riku embraced the younger and it didn't take too much time to Sora to notice that and wrap his own arms around his saviour. Both males felt their hearts beating fast, Sora's heart telling Riku that he was hurt, that he was afraid and wanted to be with him and no one else. While Riku's heart was warming the other's heart with soft heartbeats that, slowly, were healing it, gradually beating at the same rythm.

They were so fine right there that no one of them noticed the people around, watching disgusted the scene. But why would they feel disgusted? It was love in front of their eyes, not that they were monsters or something.

"That's the son of bitch!"

Well, maybe if you're the son of a bitch, you would look like a monster...

"Shut up, Colin!" A woman said trying to cover her son's mouth, who casually was the boy Sora was talking with

"But he is a son of bitch! And all of you know that!"

Riku snapped out from his and Sora's own lala-world and came back to reality. What did he say? And how did he know that Sora was a...well, about Sora's mother?.

Wait, did Sora hear that too?. Slowly, he looked down at Sora, just to find the kid hiding his face against his chest, okay, if this was a joke, he wasn't laughing at all. Suddenly, a man approached him and took him by the shoulder, trying to separate him from Sora.

"What are you doing!" He said, grabbing the man's hand and throwing it away. He wanted an explanation right now "Sora...are you okay?"

"U-uh...s-sure..." But the kid didn't look at him

The man, ashamed, stepped closer to him and whispered inside his ear "Mister Riku...did you know he's the son of a prostitute? Don't tell me you didn't because we all know it and—"

"What!" Wait right there, Riku was getiing angry and you wouldn't like to feel his anger "What did you say?"

"That kid..." The man pointed to Sora with his index finger, but Sora didn't see it, he was petrified. "There are roumors that his mother used his body in a 'wrong way', you know of what I'm talking about..."

Then, all what was heard were swift steps echoing inside the mansion. Riku turned around, knowing who was the one escaping from there and wanting to follow him, but his father started talking before he could do so.

"All of you are going to regret this!" Sephiroth yelled and his son was surprised, never in his life he had seen his father like that "As you know, he will be the next president of ShinRa, and also, your boss!" Everyone around gasped except from Riku, who was smirking

"But don't worry, Sora will surely forgive you" The green eyed muttered "Hm...but I don't know if I will..."

Then, he went for his Sora

The night was cold, it seemed it was going to rain. But nothing of that mattered to Sora, he had to escape from that. From that place where he didn't have to be. From their words. From the thruth. Even if they were right they didn't respect his feeling, he accepted that they knew it now, but why would someone want to tell it to everybody?

"T-they're so cruel..." He mumbled while walking, his legs couldn't run so he wasn't too far away from the party. He could hear their voices, now they would be talking about the kid who dared to mix his dirty blood with theirs...He started crying, maybe he just noticed that right in that moment, he could remember himself trying to stop the tears when the kid yelled that.

His back rested against the brick wall, he was tired, tired of all, the people who ditched him, the people who tried to kill him, the people who was separating him from Riku...he wished that the assasin would appear and stab a damn knife in his chest and it will be over soon. That would be good, for everyone.

Even so, he wasn't sure.

"Hey Sora"

Riku tried to reach the boy when he recieved no answer, somehow he felt guilty, and it was his responsibility. Far away, a song was heard, but no one of them cared. They were in their world again. Where only the two of them existed and mattered. Where they could talk without interruptions. Where they could share their pain and wipe away tears of sadness from each other's faces.

'.What you see is what you get

(Fishing for the answers with a line and sinker)

Look at me and don't forget

(Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers)

Today I don't feel pretty

And I'm tired of trying to fit right in

Don't think that you're so great, cause being great must suck

Sora looked at Riku, sadness filling his eyes. He wanted to run to him and tell him to never leave him alone again, to kiss him and tell him that everything was alright. But that would be too much, and he would be fooling himself with fake hopes and dreams. Maybe...he really needed that assasin right now.

We don't always see the bright side

We all need ego suicide

You hung my ID today, but I have licked my wounds, and carried on

Everybody needs some sympathy

Santa seemed to miss my chimney

Reality is truly scaring me

So stand up straight and firmly say!

What you see is what you get

(Fishing for the answers with a line and sinker)

Look at me and don't forget

(Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers)

"Sora..."

"Hehe...so, now they know it. Great"

Riku frowned, there wasn't any reason to laugh "Stop doing that..."

"Ha! It bothers you? Sorry, but this is what I am and I'm not going to change!"

"I didn't—"

"Well, sorry because I am a son of bitch, so what! I will always be and nothing could change that!" He laughed hysterically, seemed like he forgot about the respect he had to Riku "See? I'm happy! I'm a son of bitch!"

"Sora, stop it!"

"I won't! I'm tired of this! Everyone is trying to make my life impossible when I am trying to be happy with all of you and I've had done anything to them! This fucking guy tries to kill me, then a psycho watches me from the window, then all this people ditch me because I'm the son of a fucking bitch!" He was going insane, and Riku didn't know what to do. Mainly because...he was right "I wanna die right now and so everyone will be happy!"

-Slap-

My heart is in the right place

So wipe that smirk right out your face

Don't make me feel like that cause that's just plain not nice

We don't always see the bright side

And I lied when I said I was fine

You slapped my face today but I have licked my wouds, and carried on

Sora gasped. Riku slapped him right in his face. Tears ran down his cheeks again, but were stopped by Riku's soft fingers. He wasn't crying because it hurt a lot, or because he was being too drastical with his decision and now he regreted it. Neither because it has been Riku ho hit him...

It was because Riku was crying too.

"Don't you dare to say that again!" Then, his arms pulled his thin and fragile body to his, tightly grabbing his back "Never! You heard me?"

Sora sobbed loudly and closed his eyes. It was then when he felt what he was searching for. Acceptation. He always felt that when Riku was around and now it was the time when he needed to feel that the most "B-but Riku..."

"You don't understand, do you?" He whispered, crying harder "Why do you care about what they say? They don't even have the right to tell you such things, that's not what matters"

"B-but they said...I was a son of bitch..." Sora giggled with sadness "And they're right...hehe. It's the thruth...it's real..."

Everybody needs some sympathy

Santa seemed to miss my chimney

Reality is truly scaring me

So stand up straight and firmly say!

"And...someone...is trying to kill me..."

"So what if that's true? I love you, you have a family that needs you. You don't have a mother anymore"

"Riku..." Sora trembled between Riku's arms, maybe he was right. He had a new family and anyways, he didn't care about the fact of being a son of a prostitute. He was what he was. He was Riku's. He was Cloud's and Leon's, Roxas's, he was theirs.

"...Everything is alright..."

What you see is what you get

(Fishing for the answers with a line and sinker)

Look at me and don't forget

(Hard to get a grip with all these broken fingers)

"N-no...it is not" Sora said between sobs while trembling "Riku...I don't wanna die" His nails were clutching to his back "I'm afraid..."

"...you're not gonna die" The older reassured him with a soft 'hush' "Not if I'm here to stop them"

"And what about if you're not there!" Suddenly, Sora separated himself from his beloved silver haired man, pushing him away "And if you're there, you're gonna die because of me!"

"Sora—"

"No! I don't want you to die! I don't—"

If there was a better way to shut him up, just tell me, but by now Riku wins the first place. But it didn't matter to Riku if that was a good idea, it was just instinct. Softly, he moved his lips over Sora's, trying to sooth the pain he provoked to him when harshly he planted his mouth over his. His hands grabbed his head from behind, not letting the boy start talking again of that painful subject. While Sora...he was in paradise. He could feel Riku's tongue massaging his with a slow motion as he tried shyly to follow his rythm, making wet sounds everytime he changed the position of his lips, trying to fit his mouth perfectly with his. Why Riku did that? It didn't matter anymore. This kiss was different. He had Riku's tongue inside him...

He felt passion, for the first time. And wanted it to last forever.

There weren't any more chaste and innocent kisses. This one had lust, hotness, a wet sensation...

One more time, Sora heard that sweet wet sound when they separated their lips, but the hot sensation was still in his mouth. Riku's face was in front of him, still looking into his eyes with determination, and Sora, as always, by only looking at him, knew that he could trust Riku.

"I won't die...if you promise you won't too"

The brunette slowly nodded while the song faded, Now he could be sure he won't die, because he had Riku and a big family to protect and to protect him.

They have just sealed the promise with a kiss...

Oh god, sorry about the delay, i went to bariloche, argentina, for one whole week. Sowwy!

Yes, i know it was sad, but hey they kissed!

Ohoho, maybe from next chap they will start kissing more...ohohoho. IF YOU REVIEW OF COURSE!

SK


	21. Confessions and Yukatas

Notes: To people who hasn't an account in I will answer their reviews here!

Rinoa: Thanks to you, and don't worry, I updated pretty fast if you consider that it was Christmas...

Crystal/Rikulover: Yes, they finally kissed, and in this chap too, teehee. Oh, about the sex...they're not ready yet, so just wait a bit more (like five chaps) In this fic, Sora is the horny one...

Yumiko: Wee! A French fan? I'm so happy that you understand it all too cuz I'm chilean so it's a bit hard to me to write this fic, hehe. Glad you like it!

Liz: I think we all loved the kisses between those two rabid bunnies. weehee

_**-I Only Have My Body-**_

_**Chapter 20: Confessions And Yukatas**_

"...Mm..." Sora mumbled while he tried to chose something on the map Sephiroth gave him "What about...oh, this one! It's called _Madagascar_"

"Hm...I don't think so, it's too hot. And I know you choose it because of the movie" The older messed the younger's spikes while laughing

"Teehee, well then, how about..._Madrid_" He asked, his eyes full of anxiety

"Madrid's not bad...but you said you wanted to go to the hotsprings"

"Well, and there isn't any?"

"Probably not" The man stood up "I know, let's go to Japan"

"Sure! I've heard there's a lot of hotsprings"

"Alright, I'll go to tell the others"

"Okay" The brunette said, turning around and starting walking away but a hand stopped him "Huh?"

"Sora...do you still have the necklace with you?" Sephirtoh asked, looking worried

"Yes, it's here" He pointed to his chest proudly "Riku haven't seen it"

"Good" The other smiled and resumed his walk to his office while Sora took the opposite way.

The boy smiled to himself when he thought if he could go and see Riku while working, for some reason the silver haired boy got very busy the last week and now he didn't have too much time to spend with him, they just shared the breakfast, and even there, Riku didn't exchange words with him. Since the incident at the party he started with a lot of work, and our oblivious Sora wouldn't notice that the older was trying to evade him.

Sora didn't notice that he was now in front of Riku's office, slowly opening the door and finding his saviour there with Kairi talking a bit. His eyes narrowed and tried to catch what they were chatting about, but instead of hearing, he lost his balance and fell foward right into the floor, leaving the two people in there a bit surprised.

"Ow..." The brunette whispered while rubbing his nose gently sitting in the floor

"Hehe, little Sora, it's rude to spy other people's conversations, you know?" Kairi said, and for the first time felt that...she was...Nice? no, there must be some hint of mocking...Then she went to help him, giving him her hand and pulling him up "I think your nose's bleeding"

"Ah...um, i-it's okay, really" He said, covering his face "...I just wanted to say hi to Riku"

The older jumped a bit surprised and without looking at him he greeted the boy "G-good morning"

"Hi..."

Kairi, who was in the middle of the two frowned but smiled, men are so complicated..."So, what brings you here?" She said, trying to break that annoying atmosphere

"Oh, yeah, I came to tell you we finally decided where to go! Sephy said we're going to Japan" Sora explained to Riku, but the other was looking at the computer, so he just closed his mouth and looked at his shoes "Well then, I have to tell the others too"

The door closed, Kairi looked at Riku with a smirk, Riku blushed.

"You get the hots just by looking at him, hn?"

"Shaddup..."

"You're _sooo_ childish" The girl sighed "It was just a kiss"

"..." Riku looked at his computer, not really reading the information on it

"Hm, I know the conversation we had will not change your mind, but soon or later, you won't be able to stop yourself from touching him"

"...I don't want to hurt him, Kairi"

"You think he'll be upset if you tell him you're crazy for him? For your information, he's upset because you're evading him"

"You don't understand! He's a kid, he's not ready for what I want to do with him! Besides it's really hard to have these feelings for a boy who I know since he was four...I feel I'm betraying him and his innocence"

"Riku, open your eyes! He's not a kid anymore, he has hormones too, he's different, he's not _Innocent_! You have a serious problem there, you still seeing him as the baby he was when you found him, but he's _not_! Sora's special, he's smarter than any other kids, and his feelings are deeper too, he reached his sexual maturation **before** you!" Suddenly she slammed her hands in the desk, Riku flinched

"...Let's...let's finish this, I'm not really in the mood for this" He waved his hand slowly, telling her with this that they were over with the talk

"Anyways, you can't deny you liked it when you kissed Sora" And with that, she was off.

"Sure I did..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, let's see how we are going to do this..." Sephiroth mumbled to himself, looking at the bunch of people who was in front of him

"We have to make groups of three people, the seats have enough space for three of us" Zexion explained, arms crossed

"Then, let's make the groups" Naminé said, looking around

When the groups were finally made, They started going inside the plane in order. Riku started counting them "Alright, Axel and Roxas...Zexion, Naminé and Kairi, Leon, Cloud and Sora...Aerith, Yuffie and Olette...And me and Seph. There's not too much people in the plane so we can make groups of two too"

"So what are we waiting! Let's go" Yuffie cheered while walking upstairs, followed by the others

Everyone walked to their respective seats, trying not to bump theirselves with the others who were walking too. Riku went to where his father was sitting alone, and accidentally bumped Sora. They locked eyes, but no one dared to say something, the blue eyed just stood up and continued with what he was doing. When Riku reached his seat Sephiroth smirked at him.

"Where's Sora?"

"Huh...he decided to sit with Leon and Cloud..."

"That's strange, since he's always by your side" The man said while reading a magazine with not too much interest. The green eyed looked around and to his surprise, Sora was in the seat next to him, obviously in the other line of seats, looking at him with sorrowful eyes which he decided to ignore, even if it was hard "Ah..."

"C'mon, tell me already" Sephiroth put away the magazine and firmly looked at Riku

"Huh?" The pale exclaimed with a frown on his face

"Why are you evading Sora"

Riku closed his eyes and breathed slowly, there was no use of keeping secrets away from his father, but before he started he made sure his volume of voice was enough lower, that way Sora wasn't able to hear anything "...Ah, I kissed him at the party..."

Sephiroth just watched Sora playing with Cloud's hair and smiled, somewhat in a mocking way "Heh, finally"

"W-what?" His son almost stood up at his unrequested answer, but sadly he had his seatbelt on "I-It's not right, he's...he is a kid" he murmured trying to not catch Sora's attention

"And you still talking like his fucking father...I don't know why you deny it, if you love him just tell him and then he will be the most happy boy in th—"

"You too? First was Kairi with the whole thing of '_oh you should understand he has hormones too_' and now...you start with the stupid bullshit about telling him my feelings" The boy sighed, not really knowing why. Maybe he was tired of the same conversation or just because he didn't want to accept it "I don't really understand"

"Well, there's not too much to understand, besides that you two love each other. And about the hormones, Sora seems to have grown up a lot, look! His features are more masculine"

"Dad...he looks even more feminine..."

"How could a boy look feminine? He just looks more delicate than the others. You were girly too in your childhood. Long hair, pale skin, long eyelashes, thin fingers, little nose, rosy cheeks..."

"I don't see the reason of this topic, it's meaningless" He rolled his eyes and leaned down, eve his father didn't help too much

"I lost the track of this chat for a moment, sorry. But as I was saying, you should take in consideration your feelings and stop thinking too much, that kid is trying his best to get your attention and love, but you don't care at all"

"Of course I do, I always do"

"No, you're wrong, your mind is still too blocked by the memories of the baby Sora, don't you see it? He's a big boy, he knows what he wants and knows what to do. He doesn't need a person to give him support, neither money or a great house...he just needs _you_"

Again, the silver haired young took a look to Sora, now sleeping between Leon's arms. Sometimes he wondered how would it be to be kissed and to kiss him without hesitation, to just screw the other's opinion and hold him until he died. It was pretty obvious that he really needed and loved Sora, but his fear was bigger than his desires. He had a beautiful body, a great life fowards to the future...what would happen if he touched that pure innocence? Would he shatter his heart? If he was going to ruin everything he and his beloved built, he preferred to be far away from his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Woah..."

That was the common reaction of everyone when they entered in the Hotspring, it was like a japanese old house, made of wood and sliding doors made of paper. The entrance was totally decorated with flowers, and when the put a foot into the place, a lot of girls with kimonos approached them, taking their stuff and smiling widely when they greeted them.

"We have a single room, two double rooms, and one for four people, so please organize as you like" The receptionist said kindly, bowing and telling the assistants to help them to their rooms.

"Wee! Girls, let's be together!" Yuffie squealed while jumping "Aerith, Olette, Naminé!"

"Of course!" The three girls said in response and giggling they followed the woman to their room, while Leon and Cloud were whispering things between them

"...sure, but what about Roxas and Axel? Zexion said he was fine with it...but maybe they want to be alone, you know" Cloud sighed, leaning back on a wall

The other blonde opened his eyes when he heard his name "Huh? Are you talking about me?"

"Oh, um..." Leon mumbled, he caught them "Well, we were thinking if you would sleep with us and Zexion, it doesn't matter if the room is for four of us, we can pay an extra person"

"It's okay with me" He smiled and told his boyfriend the new plan

"What? But honey, I thought we were going to sleep in that double room, that way we—"

"Oh, shut up, you're always seeking for sex, let's just enjoy this weekend with our friends, and back at the mansion, I'll reward you if you're a good boy..." He whispered into his ear with a soft moan, which made Axel shiver like mad

"Okay, I can't say no to that"

Then again, they started walking, laughing while Cloud looked back to see only Sora standing alone in a corner playing with the fabric of his long sleeved black sweater. He could see that he really was having a hard time, but even so, he couldn't figure why he was like that. Maybe it was about Riku. As always.

"O-okay, I will share the room with you, dad" The green eyed said, his voice shaking when he felt the sad glance of certain brunette. He felt horrible doing this to him, but he really didn't want to have any kind of contact with Sora

"Hahah, no, I'll use the single room. You didn't mean to leave Sora all alone, right?" He said that loudly, so Sora was able to hear everything.

"A-ah..." Riku looked back and started sweating when Sora walked closer to them "E-excuse me" He called the assistant who was there waiting for their decision

"Yes?"

"Isn't there a Triple room? We really need it and..."

"What are you talking about, son?" Sephiroth interrupted him before he messed it "Hahaha, I told you already, I want to sleep alone. Besides Sora wants to sleep with you, right?"

The blue eyed smiled and looked at Riku "Yeah" But Riku didn't smile at all "I-if you don't mind"

"..." Okay, give up already Riku, it was your father and Sora against you "Not at all"

Seph smirked while he saw them walking towards their room and to his surprise, Sora gave him a small grin before turning back. As for the duo, it was very pleasant to share a fucking and annoying silence, if you note the sarcasm. When they made it to their room, the lady gave them their package and left. The situation was perfect for Sora to talk to Riku...

Slowly, a tanned hand reached for the pale's one, holding it tightly and making the older look back. A soft tone of pink appeared in the brunette's face and his blue eyes shyly searched for the green ones "Uhn...Riku, I—"

"Hey guys! We're going to the hotsprings right now!" Smooth, Roxas...really smooth

"Okay!" Riku yelled, grabbed a towel, his japanese wooden sandals and left.

"...damn..." Without hesitation, he did the same as Riku, took off his necklace and walked out of the big room. "I can't stand it..."

After a minute he was into the hotspring resting peacefully into the boiling waters with his freinds fooling around and some just relaxing as him. He still felt sad about the obvious behavior of his silver haired preferred person, it wasn't nice to be ignored for the person you love and care the most and from a day to another he changed his personality, and what was the most funny part? He was like that only with him...If he was upset why was he still silent? He was all ears for him, he just wanted to know what happened...

Suddenly a hand brought him back to reality, and when he tried to look who was it, he recieved a splash of water on his face "H-hey!"

"Weehee, Sor-sor! Let's play!" Yuffie cheered him and of course, the kid accepted. They threw each other the hot water at the others who, giggling, returned the attack. Suddenly almost all the people there started splashing everywhere and making a mess with the water. Everyone except Riku and his father.

"Guys! Let's throw Sora into the water!" Olette screamed while smiling

"**YES**!" Everyone replied and immediately dragged Sora out of the pool, grabbed him by the arms and legs and started swinging him like a pendulum. "**ONE, TWO, _THREE_**!"

"Hyaaa!" The brunette cried when he was flying before landing over something slippery and hot..."Hahaha! That was great!" And when he opened his eyes from the extasis, he found out what was the thing that recieved him...Green eyes? Oh god, it wasn't good..."R-Riku!"

His hands, which were resting over Riku's chest, were immediately removed with a swift movement. Anyways, Riku just looked into the nothingness and then, putting Sora delicatedly into the water, he stood up and walked away from the pool.

"Shit" Axel murmured "He's upset"

"Nah, I don't think so, he's not like that" Zexion explained while Sora just sat into the pool, looking the vapor around him but not really caring about it. Now he was lost...he made Riku upset...

Cloud, knowing how he would feel now, got into the water and slowly reached Sora "Sora, go with him" He said with a tender voice, like a caring mother. Sora just by looking at him knew it was the best, so with a little and awkyard smile he went to his room, where possibly he could be by now.

As he suspected, the door was open so tiptoeing a bit he went to his room and over his bed was a little yukata, like a kimono but for men, and used it. It was a dark blue color with flowers in the fabric of the long sleeves, and the tie was white. He had a bit of problems with the clothing because he have never used it before. Then, he went to search for Riku, and it didn't take him too much because the japanese rooms just have a living room and a kitchen together, so it was easy to find him. He gulped hard and gathering his bravery he got closer to Riku, who has opened the door which leaded to the garden and now was sitting at the porch, looking at the stars and wearing the same yukata he had on. He just looked so...Dreamy.

"R-Riku" The younger boy whispered as if his words would make him more angry. But he didn't know that he wasn't angry at all, he wasn't. When he didn't see any kind pf response, he dared to touch his shoulder, and without knowing, he kneeled down and embraced him tightly, resting his head over his back and feeling his unique scent. He closed his eyes, feeling he would fall asleep in every moment...

"Sora, I...need to talk to you" Riku said firmly, he had been thinking a lot since he was at the hotsprings and then, when he went to their room. He knew that what he was going to do now needed a previous preparation. After recieving the talks from his father and secretary, he really seemed to need a time to stop wondering too much and sat and think alone. Maybe he took the wrong decision, but sometimes...you just have to listen to the others and just go with the flow of your feelings "Sit down"

"Y-yes" He obeyed and sat down next to him, looking at the stars too while he waited for him, he knew that Riku wasn't very good with words...

The older sighed, and that meant for Sora he would start talking now "I...needed to tell you something, and I hope you understand it. It's very difficult to say this...but first I want you to know that I'm not angry with you, I could never be"

Sora smiled a bit nervous but happy "I thought you—" his lips were locked by a finger, and Riku looked at him with determination

"Let me finish first, okay?" He told him and then removed his finger, Sora just nodded yes and he looked at the sky again "I have been thinking of something that never really concerned me, when you were a kid...you used to kiss me a lot, and it was okay because you were growing and I knew it was kid's stuff. But then, you started growing and I noticed that your feelings were still the same, but I never thought you would be this old and...that you would still loving me _that_ way. Everytime you told me you loved me I felt good, because you were sweet to me, and then you grew up and I found it so hard to hear those words without thinking they weren't a kid's words aymore...it is hard for me to accept that you love me" Riku made a pause mainly because he needed air into his head, his brain was shocking "And..." Then he had the need to look at him, and to his surprise he saw his favorite person crying hard, very hard. But before he could say something, Sora started talking rapidly

"I-I knew that I wou-wouldn't love y-ya, but it's just I c-can't stop it! B-but if you want me t-to stop, I—" His words and sobs dissapeared when Riku lifted his face by his chin and made him look at him

"I told you to wait" He mumbled, and then resumed his talk "I said it was hard for me to accept that you love me..." He sighed, and even him didn't believe he was going to say this, but he felt happy, because finally he had the heart to tell him his feelings "...But it's harder for me to accept that I have fallen in love with you too..."

"Ri—"

And then again, he could feel his lips being attacked by his. Last time it had been a bit harsh and he wasn't even prepared to use his tongue, but now, this kiss seemed to be tender, Riku was just pressing his mouth against his, but even so he couldn't help but feel hot. Slowly and maybe a little scared, he wrapped his arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer, but instead of that he just ended sitting over Riku's legs, his stomach and chest pressing and rubbing, making friction.

There was something that Sora could feel between his legs, pushing up a bit, but anyways he just smiled at that, knowing very well that he was in the same condition as Riku and didn't blame him, instead of that, he just moved a bit, just to find a better position. And of course he knew what was it, anatomy and biology were his favorite subjects. And besides, he was so happy that nothing could ruin it now.

The silver haired boy broke the kiss and looked at him, caressing his blushed cheek with his fingertips. The kiss was for sure a chaste one and even so his body was acting without his permission, but it was natural since he desired him, wanted to touch and kiss the skin, maybe lick...but not yet, for now he had to enjoy the moment and not hurry the things up. Seductively he leaned down and gave him a little peck on the lips, he wanted more than pressing their lips together...

He wanted one like the one they shared at the party...

"Sora..." He whispered against his lips, making the shorter close his eyes and tremble. After all, he was kissing him for real for the first time "Sora, would you..." He whispered, kissing his eyelids and feeling how his hands grabbed his yukata from the back "...let me put my tongue into your mouth this time?"

"U-uhuh..." Was the shakily, but instantaneous reply from Sora. He was being kissed for his beloved and didn't want him to stop, as if it were a dream

As Riku asked, he kissed him again, this time shoving his tongue into his hot mouth and searching for the other's one, finally touching it and caressing it, trying to reassure him that it would be good if he cooperated. He seemed to understand and touched Riku's toungue with the tip of his, as if he were testing if it wasn't dangerous, and before he was sure, he proceeded to pull his lover's head to his mouth, shifting a little over his legs, trying to avoid certain _thing _touching another certain _thing_. He was consumed into the kiss, he couldn't feel anything but Riku touching and kissing him, to feel Riku's hand traveling up and down his leg, to feel Riku's breath mix with his own...

To feel being loved, this time without doubts.

He felt the green eyed hovering over him, and when he opened his eyes, he was under him, his yukata was opened, exposing his plain and soft chest to the silver haired man. Not that Riku opened it, it was just that the clothes were a little big for him so they fell down to his shoulders, besides the fact that Riku's one was in the same condition and he could perfectly see his nipples...and not that he complained when he pushed his chest against his, their skin making friction while they kissed again and again...

"R-Riku..." The kid hissed, finding it a bit difficult to talk when his mind wasn't able to work correctly. He didn't notice that his moans were blowing Riku's mind "Is...is this a dream?" He asked, and to his surprise, the older didn't kiss him again, instead of that, he looked at him blankly and then smiled...and to Sora, it was the best smile he ahve seen in Riku's face

"No...it isn't" He said looking down at him, sitting up and helping him to do the same. Sora sat besides him and Riku kindly fixed his messed clothes, now not being afraid of touching his tan skin. After that, he hugged the kid, tightly. "It isn't..."

"B-because...I can't believe it...I don't want it to be a stupid dream" He mumbled, his words muffling with the yukata of the older

Riku sighed between content and tired, the kiss had emptied his lungs and he was feeling dizzy, and it was obvious that Sora was like that too. "Next morning...when you wake up, I'll be the first thing you'll see, and I'll tell you that it wasn't a dream...Okay?"

"...Okay" By just hearing him, Riku could tell he was falling asleep, so he stood up and guided him to their room and made him lie down, then covered him and finally, gave him a firm kiss on the lips, making it short to not be carried away by it again "Night, Sora"

"Mm..." He mumbled, he was already sleeping. But Riku stayed there a bit more, watching him sleep as he sometimes did when he was little...

"I love you so much..." He whispered and smiled warmly when he saw there a baby Sora sleeping peacefully, but he didn't feel guilty, he finally understood. "I think...I loved you all this time with you. And sorry for the delay..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He opened his eyes, feeling how the sun warmed his body up. He shifted again and again into his bed but he wasn't able to sleep anymore. Annoying sun. Defeated he opened his eyes abit trying to adjust his sight to the light, but before he could, a shadow hovered over him and made him able to open his eyes, just to see there two green eyes staring lovely at him.

And then it hit him. The last night he...

"R-Ri—! Hmp! Hmm...hn..."

Good boy, he was learning to moan.

When he heard that sweet wet sound of their lips separating, he dared to open his eyes and wait for those words. Just wait for them...

"It wasn't a dream..."

AAAAAAAAH! LOVELY! PLZ LEAVE COMMENTSSSSS!!!!


	22. Touch Me

Mneh…I'm so lazy by now…BUT I FKING WANTED TO WRITE THIS CHAP!

**Warnings! (When I say Warning It MEANS warning...): This chap contains LIME, which means, a hot scene! HELL YES SORA AND RIKU ARE HORNY. Emmm...**

**Contains masturbation, so if you don't like to read those things...go away.**

**Contains a NICE AND SMILING KAIRI**

**And finally...yes I was hyper when I wrote this chap so WHAT, beware...**

**THIS CHAP WAS WRITTEN CUZ I REACHED THE 300 REVIEWS AND I WAS SO HAPPY! THANKS A LOT TO ALL OF YOU!**

_**-I Only Have My Body-**_

**_Chapter 21: Touch me_**

"Sora, wake up"

_Shit no. Not now he was dreaming about him and Riku playing under his bed sheets, seeking for each other, shifting around, getting lost below the soft velvet..._

"C'mon Sora, I'm not your babysitter"

_Riku caught him, wrapping his arms securely around his squirming hip, and then giving him a fierce hug, resting his face over his pale and broad chest..._

"Okay, you begged for this!" The red head yelled and grabbed the sheets that were covering a sleepy Sora, mumbling pointless things and blushing madly. With a harsh movement she dragged the covers out from his bed leaving Sora petrified. "Time to get up, sleepyhead"

The kid growled and gave her his back, curling up like a baby "Don't wanna"

"Oh, you don't wanna?" Her voice sounded strange, with a too-sweet tone to be true

"Nope" He insisted, curling even more if possible

"Ah..." She sighed falsely "Then I guess I'll have to tell Riku you don't want to get up and go on a date with him…" Then she started walking away slowly, waiting for a response

"_W-what_! Wait!" Sora cried and stood up to grab her from her pink blouse, his pajamas were a bit messy but oh well, it was about Riku, right? "R-Riku wants w-what?"

"Haha! Tricked ya!"

"Grr..." He growled under his breath, if she weren't a girl he would have kicked her ass

"You're going out for lunch with him, heh"

"Really!?" He asked, his eyes shining

"Yep, so hurry up, he's waiting for ya"

"O-okay!" He took off his pajamas and grabbed his clothes, not really caring of what he chose, and then starting dressing quickly. But Kairi wasn't pleased

"You dummy! You can't go like that in your first date!" She picked some clothes from his drawer and threw them to him "Use those"

Sora inspectioned the clothes closely, she had given to him a pair of beige shorts, and by short I mean really, but really short (the fabric was barely touching his inner thigh), and a black sweatshirt that hung loosely from his shoulders, it seemed to be a little bit big for Sora. "Gotta be kidding me..."

"You were planning to go with a green shirt and orange jeans..." She said with her arms crossed over her chest "_That's_ what is to be kidding...who in the **world** would have orange jeans!"

"I like orange!" He hissed gritting his teeth

"Riku's _waitiiiing_..." She sang with a mocking tone, but it worked perfectly because Sora was already done and now taking out his crown shaped necklace, it was too visible and Riku could suspect... "That's better!"

"Hmp..."

They walked downstairs while Sora tried to cover his lack of cloth with his long sweatshirt, but when he did so his chest became totally visible, so he decided to leave it as it was. As they were reaching the silver haired boy standing in front of the door with two servants, the brunette wondered why Riku decided to invite him to go out, there wasn't a special reason, at least for him. Sora didn't really know how things with a lover were, he was just starting.

When Riku turned back to see his beautiful Sora he became speechless, yeah, he had been planning that he would give him a soft kiss on his lips and greet him after that...but how could he if he wasn't able to move his legs?

"Riku!" Suddenly the kid started running towards him and launched himself into his arms, which received him warmly as always "Hehe" He giggled nervously, not really knowing what to do in his supposed first date

The long silver haired man smiled and let him go to look directly to his eyes, which to his joy were shining beautifully, his soft cheeks blushing and lips slightly parted. He seemed to forget that Sora was almost naked "Are you ready?"

He shook his head up and down excited "Where are we going?"

"Well, we will go shopping first and then...wherever you like" Riku took Sora's hand and pulled him gently to start walking along with him, but he turned around again and glanced at Kairi "Thanks Kai"

"Oh no problem, and hope you enjoy yourselves" Then she winked an eye to Sora and left walking upstairs.

The kid giggled softly, you know, being nervous makes you do that a lot.

And into the limousine was worse, the two were that nervous that in the whole trip they didn't talk at all. Things are very difficult when you don't know what to do on a date and even more if it is your first time so...they were just getting used to the fact that they were an item by now. Thankfully they arrived very soon and with relief they made it into the Italian restaurant, where a kind and handsome waiter attended them.

Riku looked at Sora and then again he felt his corporal temperature going up "S-so, Sora, what did you order?"

"Well, I don't know, heh" He said scratching his nose with a thin finger and smiling widely "I just ordered the dish with the strangest name, hehehe"

"Hahaha" The other laughed, feeling how his voice was more relaxed now "So, where do you want to go after this?"

"Hm, I really don't know" He picked some bread and ate it "And you?"

"Yes, I have an idea though" When Sora looked at him he saw his eyes sparkling strangely, but didn't care when his food was served and started eating the strange thing

XXXXXXXX

When they finished eating, the next place, to Sora's surprise, was the mall. Riku decided to go there with two bodyguards who followed him even into the bathroom. The brunette looked at his wristwatch and looked at the time.

"Whoa, it's six o'clock already?" Sora giggled when Riku took the hand he was suspending in the air and squeezed it "I guess I ate too much, my stomach hurts"

"Tsk tsk, told ya, macaroni and pizza doesn't mix"

Sora gulped hard trying to hold his need to puke when he heard Riku's comment, remembering the food and giving him the shivers. Damn pasta. When his stomach growled he decided to sit on a bench near an ice cream parlor and rest a bit before going somewhere else

"Are you okay?" His savior asked, sitting beside him and stroking his belly with a concerned look in his eyes "We should stop here if you're feeling like that"

Oh no, not even his stomachache would ruin this "Hehe, I'm fine, let's just go where you wanted to go"

"Alright then, let's go to there" His finger pointed a little shop called 'Blackened' with a lot of people into it so the blue eyed couldn't see what was happening there, maybe they sold clothes or sport articles...

"'Kay!"

The four people, bodyguards and the pair of lovebirds, walked into the store, stealing everyone's attention and directing it to them. Sora looked around trying to catch a hint of what that place was, but all he could see were some posters of gothic and rock bands and of course, people everywhere. He felt a hand over his shoulder and looked back just to see Riku smiling kinda...weird?

"I'm going to pierce my lower lip"

What...the...fuck...

"W-what? R-R-Riku, are y—"

"Just another one for my collection"

Sora tried to snap out of his confusion but it was even more impossible when Riku pulled his hair back his ear with a delicate movement and let him see it, he had three piercing in the upper part of his ear blinking at the glancing blue eyes that widened surprised "O-oh..." Sora with curiosity tried to reach Riku's ear but couldn't, so the taller leaned down and helped out a bit, letting the kid touch them with his fingertips "Nice..."

The silver haired man was trying to resist the urge to kiss that beautiful face just inches away from his, eyes shining innocently, rosy lips slightly moving in amazement...and yeah, from up there he could easily see into Sora's sweatshirt, god, his skin was so...

"**_Next please_**! My time is _fucking_ precious!" Suddenly all the glances were aimed at Riku

"Seems like you're next" The kid mumbled and giggled

"Yeah" The bodyguards followed the rich boy to a room and the door shut close.

Sora asked the cashier for a chair and sat down to wait until Riku was done. The green eyed smiled widely at the kid who stood up quickly as if his chair was on fire and ran to see the ring piercing his flesh. He frowned as if he could feel the pain in his own mouth, but that just made the other laugh.

"Did it hurt?" His voice had a hint of pain

"Hahaha, no, of course not" He replied simply

"And now, does it hurts?"

"It feels strange, but doesn't hurt too much, just feels kinda hot"

"That's good" But his eyes were still looking at his lip, slightly reddish, and Sora felt very strange, and why was Riku leaning down?

"Sora?"

Damn, it wasn't Riku leaning down, it was him leaning up! "Y-yes!"

"I think we should be going home, we are calling too much the attention"

"...Already?" His voice trembled with deception while he stood petrified at the door of the store. He didn't want to end this wonderful day where he could enjoy those wonderful and wide smiles from Riku to him and that warm sensation of his hand leading him to different places. Now wasn't the right time to end those happy and fuzzy things.

Silver hair waved in the air when Riku turned around to see his piece of hapiness standing there with pleading eyes...oh no...he was...he was...damn! he was using it!

_**The Pout of Doom!**_

"Wiku...Sowa doesn't wanna go home alweady..."

Oh! And combined with **_Baby Sora Pouty voice_**! Hells no!

If Riku weren't that concentrated and using half of his brain to admire his saddened face, he would have thought it was incredibly sexy and hot instead of cute and childish, which was a step fowards. No more cute and inocent Sora.

"W-well, and where would you like to go?" Finally he found his voice to reply, but in that moment a shiver rantthrough his body, making his voice shake and that was simply sweet music to Sora's ears

"Let's just walk around randomly"

"Sure"

After three hours and half of complete randomness and little kisses in the silver haired's cheeks, they had to leave because the mall was closing. Sora, again, pouted when a security guard told him that he had to go out from the mall while Riku just laughed when Sora got a hold from the principal door and didn't let the man take him out. Anyways, his arms gave up and soon he was panting all over a bodyguard who was carring him.

The limousine started running when they finally sat down on the leather seats, well, Sora abruptly flew into the seat...

"Tired?" Riku said between soft giggles, but his words juts made the brunette lean over his shoulder and let out a soft sigh, mostly like a mew.

"Yah...but I'm so happy"

The boy didn't have to tell him why he was feeling so glad, because the feeling was mutual. An arm was wrapped around the kid's shoulders and then a soft kiss, now accompained by a piercing, was placed over his forehead "Me too" Then he placed his forehead against his, closing his eyes dreamily. That way, he didn't notice two beautiful eyes looking directly to his parted lips, shinning with desire and desperatedly trying to hold back the need to seal that pierced mouth with his.

Soon, they were walking towards their rooms, hand in hand climbing the stairs. No one dared to say anything because they were reluctant to end this wonderful day, but they had to, because they were in front of Sora's room standing there without moving and no words into their minds and mouths. The one who dared to say the first word surely was crazy...But they had to, no one likes to sleep standing up.

"Uhm...so..." Azure eyes moved from side to side, not wanting to look at the other's face

"Yeah...uh..." God, his hand was sweating. Surely Sora was feeling disgusted to have his hand grabbing his, and he wanted to let his hand go, but he was just too nervous and needed to squeeze something (AN: God, plz squeeze his ass!)

Suddenly, the younger threw himself into his arms and buried his face into his blouse, that way he wouldn't be ashamed to tell him face to face his words "Th-thanks for today, I h-had a lot of fun" He mumbled a bit fast, but Riku just sighed content and decided to copy Sora

"It's nothing" And what now? This wasn't like a goodbye, it was like they were trying to find an excuse to don't separate. This could continue like forever...

Sora nuzzled his nose against his soft and good smelling blouse and proceeded to look deeply into his lover's eyes, just to lower his pupils to focuse on his lips, his oh so sweet and tender lips. And Riku noticed. From his point of vision, Sora looked like a little puppy pleading for food

"Wanna kiss me?" He said cooly, but his words weren't what brought Sora back to reality, it was the simple and sudden movement of his mouth that made him jump and finally snap out but not really knowing what he was saying right now

"Huh?" His cheeks became reddish, ashamed because he wasn't really paying attention

"I said..." He leaned down, dangerously close to his face "If you wanna kiss me"

For a moment Sora thought that that was a really stupid question from his part, but then looked again into his green orbs and saw there that kindness that he always had. Riku would never approach him without asking before.

Without any other words he sealed their lips together, and almost immediately captured that hot piercing with his tongue, hungrily bitting on his lower lip. That surprised Riku a bit, but then moaned and let him do so, he couldn't deny that the brunette was really good at it and everytime he was getting hotter and sexier...

"Seems..." The silver haired whispered while Sora was nibbling softly on the zone where his new piercing was "Like you liked it..."

"Y-yes..." He took a moment to get a hold of himself and stop kissing the other, blushing when he saw Riku looking at him with those heart melting eyes "L-looks hot on you..." He admited sincerely

But seemed like their mouths were so desperate to be together again that Riku almost glomped the petite boy and smashed their lips, putting his toungue where it had to be. And their hands were participating too, touching under their clothes with their fingertips, afraid of their own lack of experience, but getting anxious gradually to the point that just kissing wasn't enough.

They wanted more.

"O-oh, there..." The kid shuddered, his back arching like a bow under the soft and warm touch of Riku, his fingers slightly twitching his right nipple "Ngh..." He took his pale hand and guided it through his plain chest to his abdomen, making Riku rub his hand and producing delicious friction

Abruptly, the older remembered what he was doing and with who. He paled, if possible more, and snapped his hand out of Sora's body, as if it was hot iron. He didn't know what to do, I mean, he was touching him under his clothes and his hand was almost into his boxers. Without anything in mind he just stood there with a horrified face, looking at his own hand as if it were the culprit

The brunette felt the abscence of warm over his body and opened his eyes, closed seconds ago by pure bliss, and saw the long haired man in blank, no expression. And he knew why he was like that. Carefully, trying to not scare him more, he took his hand and placed it over his rising chest, softly covering it with his palm. Riku finally looked at him and saw Sora watching the floor, then lifting his face and with those beautiful lips saying something "Riku..."

He could feel his heart jumping on his palm, showing him how excited he was, and his pure eyes melting in the process. Riku, for a short while, felt guilty.

Sora took a step closer to him, their bodies almost touching, and it really felt painful to not be able to reach for the other yet. Maybe Sora really was rushing things. His short hand squeezed the other's one and whispering, he told him what he wanted for so long with a voice that almost made Riku melt "Touch me..."

Those words, two simply words, made the older run away before he could say something, even if it was something useless, leaving the brunette alone standing in the door frame with an extended hand to the one who decided to escape. He tried to say something to stop the other, but just a gasp escaped from his throath when he analized the situation carefully. With a soft and defeated sigh he walked into his room and sat down in his bed, trying not to smile.

"Hehe" But he couldn't resist, he wasn't sad about what happened, he was that consumed by the pleasure that those words just slipped between his lips before he could realize it. And Riku's reaction...it was simply cute, something that he expected from him. Now that he thought about it, maybe it could be so strange if he accepted his offer just like that.

Exhausted, he leaned back in his bed and sighed for the last time and ready to sleep, but then a thought appeared on his mind...What if Riku had continued with their make out session? If he continued caressing under his sweatshirt, kissing him and then going a bit further, tracing saliva lines down his chest...and his hand...

"Mmn...R-Riku..." A soft gasp echoed in the room when his own hand touched his erection. Sure Riku left a present for Sora when they were kissing and touching, and he wasn't going to sleep with that painful sensation all night. He squeezed it a bit, thinking about the man he loved when doing so, as if his hands were his, rubbing and searching for a way to make him cum soon.

"A-ah" His trembling hand searched desperately for his nipple, feeling how _Riku_ touched there and mocked him by twitching it a bit, leaving it a bit sore but strangely felt good, and it was better when the same hand traveled down his abdomen, meeting his other hand and helping it a bit down there. It didn't take him too long to start pumping his member, arching his back and ready for the final step.

"U-nh..." With a last moan he finished his task, his body heavily falling onto the bed while he tiredly smiled at the thought that, maybe, one day, it could be with Riku.

There you are, a short, but sweet scene of masturbation. Just imagine him, doing things like that! So cute...

THANKS for your lovely reviews, they're always appreciated.

**:::Reviews**: mskchan: Ow, dear, thanks, and yeah RikuxSora's too cute to be real!

Liz: YAY! HIGHEST RANK! Woot, I got a 8372460986270987098743095874298457082750/5

Ari: My dear! Yay, hotness! And the update's here, hm?


	23. Farewell

_**-I Only Have My Body-**_

_**Chapter 22: Farewell**_

In a sunny day, Cloud watching the clouds pass by, he thought about something while Leon tried to molest him again. Not that he blamed him, because the grass was so fresh and the air was so pure that it almost felt like aphrodisiac. But now he just wanted to rest and think a bit about things with Sora.

The kid was growing so fast that he couldn't believe he was that tall and handsome,and he kinda felt proud of that like a father of his son. He always watched him carefully in secret, smiling when Sora's big eyes shone with that beautiful glimmer. And that was enough for him.

"Leon..." The blonde whispered to his boyfriend, who gave up trying to molest him and now was lying down with him "I was thinking about Sora"

"Yeah?" He said with a smirk and sat up and started playing with his shining spikes "Your motherly instinct again?"

"Hehe, yeah" He laughed, sometimes Leon just used the exact words... "I'm so proud of him...he's growing quickly and I think I'm missing all of it, I feel like...I haven't noticed how much he changed and now it's like another person"

"You're talking like a mother who had to let his kid go away and live alone"

"That's it" His head leaned on his shoulder and rested there

"Then what are you waiting, you idiot?"

Cloud looked up with a doubtful glance "Huh?"

"Go and tell him you want him to spend some time with us!"

At first he just frowned by the sudden change of mood, but a big smile formed over his face and nodded, then ran into the mansion and went in search of him. It wasn't too difficult to find him at that time when he was studying in his room, so he just went in and greeted the kid, who received the older with a fierce hug as every morning.

"Cloudy!" Sora squeaked while Cloud hugged him back "Is something the matter?"

The other laughed, he was just so cute "Oh yes, there is something..."

"Tell me!" He bounced, making Cloud jump a bit as well "Puh-lease?" Okay, those puppy eyes demanded an aswer and Cloud was melting with that

"Well" The violinist touched his little nose with the tip of his finger "Want to go out with me and Leon?"

The answer was in no time, maybe Cloud didn't have to ask for it "Yes, yes I wanna!"

"Okay then! I will call Riku" With that, he started walking out, but Sora, who was already changing his clothes, dead stopped

"W-_what_?" His eyes opened so much it was hard for Cloud to believe if that was possible "Riku?"

He just laughed hardly and tried to still be serious "Yeah, if he's dating my son..." Sora just blushed madly at the idea of being Riku's lover and Cloud's son, god, and Leon his father too "I have to know him well before letting him enter your life and become your husband, hm?" Then he rufled his spikes and let him continue dressing, even if it was a bit hard for the shorter to process those words...Riku his husband? Father? _Gay and oh-so-cool parents_?

He really had to hurry to know what the hell Cloud was planning

XXXXXXXXXXX

After getting Riku convinced to go out with them...uh...

Well, in fact, Cloud abused of his kindness telling him how he could let his lovely Sora go alone with them if he was dating him, and poor Riku got totally confused telling the blondie he wasn't doing so, while the other whispered that he really didn't love Sora. It finally turned out with a convinced Riku and a nervous Sora, shyly holding hands while walking behind Cloud and Leon.

"U-um...Riku, do you know where are we going?" Asked the kid softly murmuring, afraid that Cloud would hear him, not that were a reason to be scared. He saw Riku looking at him with a soft frown

"Not a single idea" He really felt stupid, why on earth would he go with Sora's 'parents' to eat lunch together? I mean, that really is weird because that only happens when they want to meet...

Then it hit him, hard. They were in a recognizance mission! Oh hell, that happened to him once, when his mother tried to engage him with a blond girl that was supossedly going to be his fiancee...yeah, sure, that would have happened if he just hadn't said his pet died when he was giving it a bath...you could say it is good, but not if your pet is a hamster into a washing machine.

In other words, he really didn't like recognizations.

The tension came back when all of them went into a restaurant and chose a table, Cloud and Leon sitting together in front of Riku and Sora who were still shivering, for the parent's pleasure. The blonde interwined his fingers and rested his elbows over the table, while Leon just smirked at Riku. At that rate, Riku was dying.

"So...what are you going to order, Riku?" Cloud said, his words long and smooth, almost like teasing the poor silver haired boy

"U-uhm...I, well...same as you?" He said to the waiter, not even daring to look at Cloud

"Okay, and you little Sora?" His blue deep eyes truned to Sora, who was eating a slice of bread

"I will have...roost beef with salad"

"Then, three orders of Arabian Chicken with bittersweet sauce and rice and...a roost beef with salad. You already ordered the drinks, so I shall go now" The waiter waited for Leon's response

"Yes, thanks" Said the older of the four with a cold voice that made his boyfriend laugh a bit, he was always making a bad first impression. When he met leon, he did thought he was a bit moody but, if you were to know him, you would be very surprised, he could be the most lovely and sweet person in this world...but now it wasn't time to think about his lover. Not when he _deadly_ wanted to tease the boys.

"Hm..." Cloud cleared his throath to make the others look at him, and he could clearly see the fear in Riku's eyes, shimmering. "So...you say you're his dating-buddy, hm?"

"...Huh?, why do you put it that way?" He said while his emerald eyes narrowed a little

"I'm doing the questions here, Riku darling" Really, he did know how to tease...

"Yes, mister" He resigned and shifted a bit in his seat, he was starting to feel uncomfortable

But to Cloud he looked like a little puppy with his tail between his legs, and it was a sweet pleasure. He felt like a truly mother "So, I will start asking some things I think are neccesary to know before you get to the next stage with my sweetheart" He glanced at Sora and winked an eye to him, the kid smiled as if he liked the pet name "Okay, so, when did you met?"

"Cloud, I think we all know that he—" But the son-in-law was interrupted by the blonde again

"I said, _when did you met_?"

Riku sighed and closed his eyes "I met him when he was four"

"Four, what?" Leon said, lifting an eyebrow

"When he was four, _mister_"

"I see, and, how far have you gone in your relationship?"

That was a bit rude Cloudy..."I won't answer that!, why don't you ask Sora and not me?" He said almost standing up and slamming his hand in the table

"Oh come on! I know you just kiss and stuff so why would you be ashamed? Leon and I do it all the time..." But he stopped there a while, slowly placing a finger over his chin "or is it..." The teacher smirked widely "That you have gone further?"

It was time for Sora to say something against him.

"O-of course not!" Sora said slightly frowning "We just...just kiss" U-huh, and that hot night someone was _begging_ to be touched by someone

"Leon?" The blond said, giving his lover the word

"Let's see...Riku, what's Sora's favorite color?"

Riku just smiled a little at the question, that one was easy "Pink, and maybe blue"

"And his favorite animal?" Leon leaned a bit over the table

"Bunnies"

"Favorite food?"

"Chocolate and jelly beans" At this rate they were like...competing

"Favorite hobby?"

"Read"

"His idol?"

"Me"

(Sora blushes here)

"How many hours does he sleep?"

"Nine"

(Sora lifts an eyebrow here)

"How many times does he brush his teeth to the left side?"

"Twenty times"

(Sora frowns here)

"How big is his pee pee?" The wolf went serious

"About—hey!"

"You knew it?" Cloud asks surprised

"N-no, I mean, yes, but...when he..." Carefully, he turned to his left and saw Sora blushing madly and trying to hide his face under his brown hair "I just figured it out!"

"So you think about that kind of things?"

...He was lost

"Excuse me, your food" Suddenly the waiter appeared with their dishes, and Riku couldn't be any happier, same as Sora.

"So let's stop here, I think he's okay, you agree with me Leon?" The teacher said, already eating some chicken

"Sure, a good man for our little piece of pride" Lovingly he smiled at the brunette and everyone continued eating "You should be proud of him, Riku"

But Riku was faster, and was already giving Sora a kiss in his cheek "I know"

XXXXXXXXX

Things in the mansion were as always, paceful and silent, everyone was in the living room watching tv, including Kairi, and laughing as if life couldn't be better. They felt free in a way when Riku left the house, so they hadn't have to give him classes, not even to Sora, who was with him.

"You know, in times like this is when I enjoy my job" Axel said with his usual grin and eating some chips

"Yeah, not that I want them outa here everytime, but it is nice to relax for a while" Zexion added silently

"We kinda act...like a big family, don't you think?" Kairi said softly, almost melancholic

The people in the room remained silent "...True" A lovely voice said, obviously it was Naminé

"Yeah..." Kairi mumbled to herself, eyes narrowing. Then she just shrugged it off and continued watching the tv show.

But something was missing...

_Someone_ was missing.

"Excuse me, where's mister Riku?" Said a maid with a worried face, her hands clapped together and talking to no one in special

"He's out, why?" Roxas replied while standing from the couch

"Well, there's...there's a bunch of cops in front of the mansion" Her voice trembled with fear and one of his hands covered one of her cheeks "One of them is requesting mister Riku to go out"

"What could it be?" Olette asked, worry marked on her words

The maid just shrugged and started walking towards the door, making the others follow her in order to see what happened. "There" She opened the door a little and pointed to a cop who was holding a speaker

"Thanks" Roxas said and opened the whole door, but when he was going to talk, even if his was shaking, the cop started first

"**_We have an arrest order for Ms. Kairi, please come out with your hands behind your head"_** The man with the speaker said with a firm voice that scared the hell out of Roxas, who decided to go into the house again to talk to the others

"K-Kairi?" His voice shivered, but the girl just smiled and sighed

"I think...it's time to face it, hm?" The girl mumbled, attracting some looks that followed her when she walked out with her back straight and looking up, decided

Olette grabbed her hand tightly trying to get an explanation, but she just made Kairi turn around and give her a smile, just that this time, tears were falling down her jaw and to the floor "Kairi..."

"I-it's alright, I mean, I'll be alright" Her hands quickly dried the tears and her smile became bigger "Just tell Sora that I'm sorry for bullying him, that I really love him with all my heart"

"O-okay, but why are you—"

"_Hey stay back!_ _You four, sto—hey kid! Stop right there!" _When everybody opened their eyes to see what was happening, there was already the answer.

Between the mass of people, Sora appeared with Riku and the others, each one with the same worried face "What's going on!" The brunette yelled and ran to the rest of his big family, Cloud, Leon and Riku tried to, but a guy grabbed the rich boy by the shoulder with a strong hand

The man was totally serious and Riku wandered why for a while, he never had problems with the police and didn't want to start now "What happens, sir?" He tried to stay cool, even if it was difficult

"We have to take Ms. Kairi Takenouchi with us, she has been—"

"T-Takenouchi!?"

Sora turned around, was someone calling him?

"I guess...he realized it, teehee"

_Kairi?_

"God..." Somenoe of the family whispered, and somehow it made Sora come back to reality

"Y-you...Kairi.." His legs started moving, sending him a few steps further from the girl who was watching him warmly "N-no..."

"Yes, little brother..."

Eyes started shinning with his tears, his body backing up even more "N-no way, no way..."

Tears filled her eyes, but no one dared to go down her face " I think it's understable if you don't want to talk with me" She got closer to the kid, and unexpectedly he didn't back up "Just let me...apologize, I was a total asshole to you..." Her knees gave up, she fell in front of his lost brother with a miserable face, and even more miserable was to try to hide it with trembling hands "But I love you so much that I can't even forget myself for it...!"

But what could he do? He didn't need that apologize, he wasn't a resentful person at all...He just wanted someone to explain all that, explain how he had a sister if he was alone all his childhood waiting for someone to come and give him some love. Where was she and why did she appear right now? "Y-you're lying...I never had _no one_! You are lying!" By instinct he ran away, immediately locating Riku and going where he was standing, hugging his petrified body.

The girl sniffed, this time her smile completely faded and put her hands on the back of her head, steps slowly carrying her to the policemen. There was no turning back, and Sora saw her walking out of his life forever, there was no turning back this time.

No turning back.

"I...I don't get it..." Riku whispered to himself and proceeded to hug the kid and somehow he felt all that pain inside of the blue eyed. There was a hollow feeling into him, like in those moments you dont' know how to react and only wish that never happened and forget everything. It was all too confusing to process all the things that were happening right now, for him and Sora.

Kairi was being handcuffed by the cop with the speaker, still looking at Sora with an almost invisible smile. Even thought he didn't recognize her as a sister or anything else, he somewhat felt horrible. He wasn't giving her any chance to try again and start over, he wasn't being aware of what was going to happen. He wasn't thinking that maybe she was sorry for real.

But he didn't want to be hurt again by a lie.

The door of the patrol opened and let Kairi in, his little hand grabbed his shirt nervously, the door closed, and as if it were a sign he regained his consciousnes again. She was his sister, his only little fragment of the thing he didn't dared to call a family, she was a new opportunity for _him and her _to start over, to repair the damage of a broken dream. He needed her. Sora believed her.

"**N-no**!"

Sora broke Riku's embrace, decided to go for that dream that could have never be true. Far away, Kairi saw his brother running desperately through the mass of people and felt his spirit going back to her body with relief. She didn't care if she was going to be in jail, she was happy just knowing that Sora aknowledged her as his sister.

Questions didn't matter now for the brunette, where was she all that time, how did she know she was her sister, why did she hide it from him. He forgot it, she was in front of him.

"That won't work, darlin'" A mocking voice said near him, Sora could tell the person was smirking with satisfaction "A bitch like that _deserves_ to go to jail for what she did to my beloved son..."

The word **_beloved_** sounded awfully strange from that mouth.

"M-mom...?"

XXXXXXXXX

Oh yesh, I'm cruel...second cliff in the fic, MWAHAHAHAHHA

So whadda ya think? Was it too boring? Sorry bout that, but I have to clarify what the fuck is going on between Sora's mom and Riku's. They were lost for a while huh? Hhehehehe.

I am working on a new fic, so tell me if you want it or not.

The delay? Well, I was in vacations with my family, so...I wasn't really able to work on it!

I appreciate reviews people!

And answers for those who reviewed me last time!:

**xXxmessxmexupxXx: **Oh he's going to be fine, so no worries! He'll be happy soon!

**Crystal/Rikulover: **Wasn't it? I wanted that scene to be in there so...yep. And yeah...he's hot with that piercing. Sora masturbates...wow...I mean, wow.

**Ari: **Weeell, I didn't update soon, but I DID! That's what matters. Ohoho, he'll squeeze his ass sooner or later...afterall, it is my fic. Hhahahahaha. See ya around!

**Liz:** Ohohoho, I did? I really did!? OMG THANKS!

Well that's all people. Hope you liked it, even if it was a bit boring. BUH BYE!


	24. Farewell part Two

_**-I Only Have My Body-**_

_**Part Two of Farewell (Chapter 24)**_

"M-mom?" He whispered, turning around to see the woman standing behind him with a large smirk

"Let that girl go, son. She has what she deserves" Her voice, strong and decided, made Sora frown with fear.

"But she's my sis...mom, she is—"

"Who, that _nuisance_? She would never _be_ and never _was_ my daughter" With those words, she grabbed his hand and started draggin him away from the red haired girl who was bitting down on her lower lip, hard.

"W-wait, no!" He yelled and snapped her hand, trying to stay cool but failing "She's not a nuisance! She's a good person, she's nice and she helped me, she is..."

"The one who tried to kill you? Yes" She completed his phrase, leaving the kid completely petrified

"A-ah..." She hit right in the spot, something felt strange, suddenly all those horribe memories came back to his mind, haunting him, he started reminding those nights with a certain visitant watching him from the window, the person who called him and used him to steal Riku's money...and how he suffered each time he kept those things in secret, escaping from their worried and concerned glances...That really was Kairi?

"You see it now, right? She wants you _dead_, she doesn't love you, you can't call _that_ a sister!" Her long finger pointed at her, Kairi winced hurt by the words.

But then, what about the sudden change of attitude? She was mean at first but...then she was all kind and it felt fuzzy when she helped him with Riku. He really needed someone to explain it to him. But by now, all his life felt meaningless. He didn't want to know anything else, he wanted to dissappear and forget.

Until he felt Riku wrapping him into a lovingly embrace, softly placing his overloaded head on his wide chest. Then the tears came, but his savior caught them with his thin fingers. It was time for Riku to talk now for his Sora.

"So, _Ms. Sora's Mother_...you say she doesn't deserve Sora, so what about you, huh?" The young one asked to the older lady, challenging her to ask if she could "Now you deserve him? Since when did you start loving him?"

"Hmp, what could you possibly understand? I love him since he was born" She said out loud, the cops were still watching the scene and some of them were commenting between them.

To Riku, it was like she wanted to create a facade to make them believe she was a good mother. Like his mother did a lot too "And you believe in her words? Why do you think Sora's living with me now? Because she threw him away like garbage! You never loved him, neither Kairi!"

But the cops where still sceptic about the truth

"You don't believe me!?" He cried to them, just to receive strange glances

"I never threw him away! He escaped and you stole him from me!" Fake tears were appearing into the woman's eyes

"_What!_" Riku moved his sight from the prostitute to the policemen "She's lying! I found him starving on the street! Even more, she's a prostitute and used to hit Sora! He felt the brunette squirm a bit uncomfortable into his arms "Tell them, Sora! Tell them what really...!" Gradually, his voice started to fade until it wasn't heard anymore, he couldn't help but yelp at the vision of his own mother getting down from a patrol, with black sunglasses and with a fancy hairdo as always. A cop offered his hand politely to help her, but she ignored the man

"Well well, I think it's enough" When he heard her hollow voice, Riku tightened his embrace as if she was going to hurt Sora

"You..." And somehow it hit Riku.

They were there to take Sora away, all this shit was plotted; the guy who tried to kill Sora on the airplane, and the one spying him, and all those bad things that happened were planned by them. They even used Kairi.

Riku couldn't accept that, they were destroying Sora again, as if he didn't had enough without motherly love, or starving, or almost dying...But he wasn't going to give him up "**_You bitch!_**"

In a desperated act, he freed Sora from his body and launched himself to grab his mother and punch her hard, in the way, some cops grabbed him, but sadly for them Riku's wrath was big and that wasn't enough to stop his fury. Riku continued running towards her, his fist landing harshly on her cheek. It didn't matter to Riku if she was a woman and had to be respected, or if she was his 'mother', whoever who ever tried to do any kind of damage to his precios blue eyed deserved to die.

A loud and deafening sound brought him back to earth. He pressed his eyelids tightly together and prepared himself for the moment.

"**_RIKU!_**"

He fell, and when he was about to close his eyes, he saw Sephiroth running with tears in his eyes._That_ was a nice view...

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sora stood alone while he looked at the grave, no tears were flowing, no emotion on his face. What else could he do? People die from a day to another and you can't bring them back, you just have to carry on. That was life.

Black clouds covered the sky, letting some drops of water fall over the kid, crying for him even if he didn't need it. He wasn't going to cry, not in front of that grave. His black jacket was soaking at the time he realized for how long he had have been there like an idiot. Alone.

"Brother..."

The kid turned around to see his big sister walking closer to him. He knew that she was behind him all the time, but he really wasn't in the mood to talk to her "Hey..."

"We should get going home...the others are waiting for you" A cold hand reached his brother's shoulder, but he didn't reply. Even if his whole family was waiting for him and really wanted to leave, it was like he couldn't move from his place

"...I know" He whispered, but didn't do anything

Kairi frowned sadly but didn't leave his brother, instead of that, she stood by his side, Sora just muttered a soft thank you.

The silence was killing her, and in a graveyard it was a little uncomfortable. It was like she could hear the dead people talking and murmuring, and the sound of the rain really gave her the shivers. But Sora was there and she understood him, the feeling of being lost, like when her and Sora's mother threw her away a long time ago without caring what would happen to her. Or when she had to torture Sora against her will...without knowing how to react, to cry or to resist, to scream or to be silent.

In a situation like Sora's, it was a difficult decision.

"You know..." The girl asked silently, forgetting about the dead and the rain "I think you should cry. Not because you're sad or suffering, I know that you're not, but because this is a new beginning, an opportunity to continue being happy with Cloud an Roxas and whoever. Besides...that person will rest in peace from now on...and you should be grateful"

His blue eyes moved from her face to the tomb, and thinking about it, maybe he really had to cry in honor of his happiness. Slowly, and letting his feelings bloom, chubby tears fell down, warming with liquid happiness his frozen cheeks.

The girl smiled kindly "That's it" And then, she started to cry herself, still smilling

Sora lifted his face in direction of the sky, letting the cold water refresh his spirit, becoming a new person. A happy one.

Suddenly, Kairi left his side, and when he opened his eyes, there was Riku in front of him with a black tie and suit, opening his arms and giving him a welcome hug.

"Welcome back, Sora" The boy said, his body tightly pressed against the smaller one, sharing his own joy

The brown haired kid laughed, but wasn't sure if it was a sob or a laugh, maybe both combined. He was reborn as a new kid, with a real family, Cloud and Leon as parents, Kairi as his sister.

He just needed Riku.

Wanting a response, he looked at him with pleading and wet eyes, not really knowing if he was going to regret this or not. But things were going out perfect, nothing could shatter his dreams now. He gulped hard, and Riku noticed. "R-Riku..."

"Yeah?" Somehow, Riku knew. And got ready for his words with a lovely smile

Sora grabbed his left arm and felt how Riku winced at the touch "I'm sorry, I forgot you were hurt here"

He sighed at the memory "It's fine now. Don't worry too much"

"But...they shoot you" His eyes narrowed with sorrow "It was my fault"

"Hn..." He mumbled. He wasn't going to make him feel depressed again "I thought you were going to be happy now"

"I-I am!" His eyes widened with determination

"Then, about your question..."

"Huh?"

"My answer is yes"

His eyes widened if possible even more, but were closed again when his_ now_ lover gave him a deep kiss. In front of his dead mother.

Resting deep under, but really deep under the earth and Sora's heart. Almost forgotten. Where she deserved to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived home all wet, his family received them with big smiles over their faces. Even Sephiroth was there drinking some hot tea together with Kairi. In fact, it was her who told the others that Sora was doing fine and didn't need any kind of pity from them.

"So, how are things now?" Zexion asked, rarelly smirking

"Fine, thanks" Sora said grinning

"I see you're soaking, so you should go and change your clothes" Aerith offered kindly "I already ironed your clothes and I left the heating on, so your rooms must be warm"

"Okay, thanks again" He proceeded to walk upstairs. Things were calm again with Riku's mother in jail and Sora's mom dead, so all the people was ready to start again.

"I think I will go too, I'm freezing" Riku casually said and went to the second floor. When he left, Roxas smiled while sighing.

"So everything's alright now, huh..." The blonde whispered, so everyone heard him anyways

Sora opened the door and found his pajamas over his bed, it was a long time ago when he went to his room, since Riku was hurt by a bullet a cop had shooted he spent all those days at the hospital, sleeping beside him and kissing him every time he was going to sleep.

He sat on his bed and touched his pajamas, he really was lazy even to put his pajamas on, it must be the lack of sleep he thought, and with that he lied down and didn't even cover his body because the heating was enough. His eyes looked at the window and saw the rain falling and making the soft noise it always made him sleepy...it felt so nice he was already falling asleep.

Suddenly, his door opened and standing at the door frame was Riku with a towel around his shoulders and just wearing a pair of tight jeans that he seldomly used. He was surprised, maybe it was just one of his wet dreams with Riku, because...he was almost naked.

"S-Sora! You're naked!"

Okay, that never happened in his dreams. When he dreamt about Riku, they always ended making out and having sex.

What? He had hormones, you people!

Sora jumped from the bed and grabbed the blanket to cover his exposed body from Riku, but it was late, he had already seen it and was blushing like mad. Anyways, what was he doing into his room at this time of the night? So, forgetting what just happened, he asked what did he want. Not that Riku looking at him naked was something new, when he was younger Riku saw him a lot of times naked and running around the mansion showing his bare ass and yelling.

"S-so, what did you want?" He asked and secretelly looking at his chest. He. Was. So. Damn. Hot.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay" Riku said more relaxed, and placed a hand in his hip

"I'm okay, thanks" With a smile, he told Riku.

And the stupid silence came again as all those all-alone moments they sometimes happened to have. It felt horrible to don't have anything to say to the other while they were half naked. Sora found out about a little problem under the blankets, while Riku endured the hard duty to not look at Sora's stomach.

Even heard of sexual tension?

"W-well, I'll go now"

But he didn't move.

Guided by his instinct, Sora stood up and let the blanket fall to the floor feeling his blood run savagely across his veins, he got closer to Riku, who didn't back up because he wanted _that _to happen. He felt sure of himself when the silver haired boy didn't protest when he wrapped his slender arms around his soft and wide waist, pushing him near his nude skin, his cheek resting over his chest, his breath whispering over his nipple.

The older who was static and trying not to tackle him and kiss him, added "Sora, we—"

His big blue eyes, filled with lust, surprised Riku and didn't let him talk. Instead of him, Sora whispered "I want this to happen, please don't say no"

Seemed like the heating wasn't working right, it was getting hotter and hotter. He was about to lose it "Sora, I don't think you're ready...please think about it a little before—"

"But I've been thinking about it so much!" He protested while unwrapping his arms "I'm almost thirteen, I'm sure that I want to have sex with you!"

"And I want too!" He yelled, scaring Sora "I want to make love to you so bad I can't take it sometimes!" His confession made Sora shiver, he didn't expect those words from Riku, who seemed so cool always "But I can't do it! You're so beautiful, the most precious thing for me, and if I touch you, you'll lose that all! I don't want to think what will happen if I touch such innocence and take it away with my lust"

And for once, Sora understood Riku "So...you're going to wait and see who will make love to me first?" Even if he didn't want it, his voice sounded dissapointed

The older looked at him with sadness "..."

The brunette saw this and regreted his words, but he had to demonstrate to him that he wasn't that innocent anymore, that he wanted his love, and with a simple gesture as taking his hand he said doubtfully "...so?"

He didn't know how but they ended over the bed, Sora under Riku. The silver haired boy had his hands placed over Sora's cheeks, firmly grabbing his face and kissing him with a passion that could kill anyone, while Sora tried to remove those annoying and unnecessary pants. They felt how their groins touched every time the brunette was caressed by his lover between his thights, his thin and delicate fingers already knowing his sensitive spot.

"D-don't use your fingers...okay?" The smaller said, trying not to groan

"I won't" Was his short answer, and those were the only words said

The silvery strands that were touching Sora's shoulders and stomach gave him the sensation that Riku was melting, since his hair was still wet and looked really beautiful, and for a moment he felt glad that it was him the only one allowed to touch it. Withour letting the other notice it, he ran his fingers through it, casually making Riku moan a bit but he just continued licking his little and rosy nipples. Hearing that, Sora used his legs to push Riku's erection against his to be delighted by one of those sweet sounds.

"Mnn..." His savior moaned like tasting something delicious, something exquisite.

He wanted it all, so he grabbed his little and hard manhood and licked it carefully over the tip, feeling how Sora grabbed a fistful of his hair with shaking hands, but not stopping him so he continued, kissing it in a slow motion while Sora's breathe was gradually getting faster. Riku moved his hands over the brunette's pelvis and givving a soft massage to calm him down a little. For the third time he sucked it, his tongue helping him a bit with his erection while his hands did their job with Sora's nipples, and when he was going to suck it one more time, the smaller arched his back amd thrusted his hips into his mouth, finally cumming.

Riku smiled, swalowing the small amount of liquid "That was...kinda fast"

"S-shut up..." The other replied ashamed, not looking directly at him

"S'okay" Then, he crawled over Sora's body to reach his sweet mouth, a bit swollen. Their mouths met again, and Riku put Sora lying over him making their members touch "I'm hard too"

Sora separated their hips a little to see Riku's penis "I-I don't think...I can suck it, I mean, it's too big...I could choke..." his shining eyes searched for the green ones just to show them his face blushing

And his cuteness was so damnd hot it made him hornier. Wrapping his arms around his beautiful and thin waist he attracted the other again to his nude and boiling body, smashing their mouths together, both letting soft moans out. They were losing it, and Sora noticed as Riku did too. The older was spreading Sora's legs, touching inside his thights with his erection even if there wasn't really a penetration, that way, he could feel pressure over his member. As for Sora, he was almost ripping Riku's hair from his head, harshly biting down on his savior's lips.

At that rate the blue eyed was hard again, their hardened members hurt a lot. It was time to do something about, so with a swift movement the younger sat up over Riku and took his cock, while he carefully put it inside him, wincing in the process until half of it was in.

Riku opened his eyes surprised at his lover's action but didn't complain, still, it was unexpected from Sora to do such a thing without feeling too much pain "How did you..." he asked while the brunette adjusted to his position, shifting a little and making them both moan with pleasure

"W-well...I practised...sometimes, nmm..." his hands supported his wheight over the other's stomach, still trying to get comfortable

"How so..." He didn't dare to start moving yet, but he wanted it badly

"C-Cloud..."

"_What!_" He squealed angry and tried to get up, but the smaller moaned so gorgeously when he did so that he stopped. What in earth was that blonde doing with his Sora?

"N-no! You g-got me wrong...he t-told me to..._mmh_...practise..."

"...oh..."

"R-Riku...uhn..."

"Yes?"

"C-could you...aahn...please start?"

He laughed softly, making Sora smile too, and started moving inside him slowly. Riku went totally serious while the kid jumped slightly over his hips, helping out a little. His inside was becoming wet, making the penetration easier for Riku and slipping his penis deeper, feeling how it was being absorbed by the brunette with ease.

"Does it...hurt?" He asked, thrusting deeper

"N-not at all..._ohh_" Sora groaned loudly, even more than before "th-there..._aaahn_..."

He thrusted in the same place, gaining another moan in reward, and Riku jumped to the conclusion that he already touched his prostate. His cock touched it again and again, and when he realised he was all the way into Sora, sweating like mad and moaning together, longing for the other.

Sora was jumping higher and higher to get more pleasure, but getting tired at the same time. When Riku noticed he was almost out of breath, they stopped their love making session to get comfortable. The older slowly pulled his erection out and took him delicately, placing him down over the bed and just then, started again, Riku spreading his legs and placing them over his shoulders, immediatelly penetrating him.

"F-feels so _good_..." He said, his body moving up and down thanks to Riku and his erotic thrusting "Aah...I'm going to..."

"J-just a little longer..." He whispered, hovering over Sora and sticking their bodies together again, the friction making them crazy. He used all his strenght to thrust a few last times, feeling Sora starting to cry out his name loudly, indicating him he was at his limit. His eyes narrowed, his hole was squeezing him tightly, so he kissed Sora lovingly as a way to say that he was about to finish. He continued the long kiss until he couldn't take it anymore.

"**_Aah!_**" The brunette cried while kissing Riku who cried as well, scratching his back when he came again, this time harder. His back arched again, letting his cum finally escape and feeling relieved, his breathe still shaken. Then, he searched for Riku's eyes, wanting to see him more than anything, and he found them quickly. His lover was staring at him, his sweat falling from his nose and temple, dripping over his own heated face. He looked dazed, as if he were fascinated with his blue eyes, like not believing he was under him, that he was his now.

Sora sighed at the beautiful expression never seen in Riku's face and reached for his cheek, slowly caressing his wet skin and getting closer to him, just a few inches separating them away. The kid just watched him, no words were said and they weren't needed. The smaller caressed the muscles on his back and arms, tracing invisible lines over his nude body and then reaching his neck. Just then, they kissed.

Riku lied down beside him, still kissing him and not letting go of his waist until Sora hugged him. His strong arms pulled him near his chest and kissed his temple a few times while his not-so-innocent lover interwined their legs, sighing with conent.

"Wasn't so bad...right? Sora asked, sure that Riku wasn't afraid anymore

"No..." He whispered as his response, laughing mentally for being so narrow-minded.

"Good..." He mumbled nuzzling his face in his warm chest

When Sora was going to fall asleep, he felt Riku's cum slipping out between his tights, but it was okay, because Riku said those wonderful words into his ear before sleeping...

XXXXXXXXX

Sephiroth smiled widely and went downstairs, where the whole family was watching tv or playing cards. The older sat down on the couch and sighed.

Cloud looked at him and asked "Were they okay?"

"Yeah...they were just making love"

Everyone heard, and all of them looked at Aerith totally scared.

"I told you already, I didn't do anything"

But mentally, she knew that she had chosen the perfect pair of tight pants for Riku and the heating was at the highest level...

This chapter ends here, hehehe

Finally the lemon huh?

Well, it was a long chap but it's fine, ah...me so tired...

Reviews?:

Crystal/Rikulover: Weeell, she's getting arrested because...here is the answer darlin', and yeah, Riku was the hell scared, he really didn't have too much luck with interviews...teehee!

Liz: Oh yeash...I'm addicted to my own story too, and with this chap you will get even more addicted! Even more that to chocolate! Teehee!

Ari: Ohohoho, me and my cliffhangers huh? Hahaha, you didn't stab me! Mwahahaha!

Well, that's all I think. Let's see what's left of this story, cuz there is more to solve! And from now on...fluff!!!


	25. The Wish

_**-I Only Have My Body-**_

_**Last Chapter: The Wish**_

For the last two months, since they started having a normal life...

It got stranger.

As if it were a miracle, Sora and Riku were working together at Shinra with Sephirtoh, so once a mont, they took a plane, arrived somewhere with a nice hotel with a_ king-sized bed _, woke up every morning at seven o'clock, worked hard, went back home, and sometimes if there wasn't too much work to do, they had wild hot sex.

Of course, Riku was glad. He had the opportunity to let all that sexual tension out. I mean, he didn't have sex for _years_, and now, with a sexy and horny Sora, he just wanted to live his life. And Sora wasn't complaining, he just wanted to get better and better to thank Riku (maybe that idea was just an excuse now) for all the things he did for him, so every night in their big bed, or every hot and steamy shower they took together, or every secret meeting in his office, or every breakfast they just spilled the milk over the table and used it for another things...he used all those oportunities to improve his skills.

He was a good boy.

By the time they realized, Sora was already thirteen and nothing had changed at all. Maybe just the fact that he wasn't virgin anymore and had lost his virginity before Cloud, and that was something amazing.

But no one cared about the fact that they were sleeping in the same room or spending more time together, or if having sex all night made Sora walk funny next morning and everyone laughed at him. Everything was the same, the happy faces, the constant jokes, and three pairs of bishies making love.

Until...Sephiroth arrived at the mansion and decided to stay for a week, that meant, _no wild sex_.

"I thought you were going to be glad and jumping when I arrived" The beautiful man said, lifting an eyebrow

"I am happy" Riku said with a little fake smile "...but why did you have to come right now?"

"Oh I see, so you didn't want me here" Sephiroth growled, bu then smirked "I knew that lack of sex when you were younger would do you bad...but is it really that bad that makes you have sex four times a week?"

"How did you..."

"Riku, sweetheart, I have cameras all around my company. I remember last month you went into the cleaning room with Sora and did all kinds of kinky things...You had five consecutive rounds and—"

"Okay okay! I get it!" the boy said, not really wanting to know how much he knew...

"Good, okay now...where's Sora?"

"Oh, he's outside, watering his plants with Roxas and Kairi"

"Okay, I will leave you alone now, maybe you could talk with Zexion. He's a good psychologist, he could give you some advice about sex addiction" He said with a normal voice as if it were the most common thing.

"I don't have problems with sex!"

"Sure, and Sora uses a whip and leather clothes and spills cream over you" He said ironically

"..." He looked away blushing and his green eyes narrowing

"...you know what? Forget the last thing I said" And then he left

Outside was a beautiful sun shinning over Sora and the other two who were also with him. Roxas and Kairi were happily having a water fight while the brunette was smilling at the callas, giving them water and also receiving it from Roxas, who was totally wet and randomly throwing water to him. Sephiroth couldn't help but smile at the boy who shook his head vigorously like a dog and ran after the blonde.

It was difficult to explain how relived they felt, in the beggining Sora was just a shy little boy who followed Riku like his mother hen, gracefully blinking when his savior talked to him or blushing cutely when they shared those sweet and innocent kisses.

His peace was broken a lot of times, jealous people tried to kill him and all those bad moments made him sad, worrying too much at his short age. But now, he was a strong boy, with all the chances to be a succesful person in the future, with a big and cozy family and most important. With the person he loved.

"Hey, Sora!" The long haired man shouted

The kid stopped chasing after Roxas and turned around to see Sephiroth there, amazingly using normal clothes and not a suit and tie, the brunette let him see one of his new-brand-genuine smiles and ran to where he was "Yeah?"

The older was about to pinch Sora's cheeks, just now he looked so cute with his eyes shining at him "I need to talk to you..." he saw Kairi standing a few meters away from them, her ears perking to hear them talking "...in private..."

"Hmp..." Kairi grumbled and went away

Sora giggled at that and then gave him all his attention "So?"

"Well, this is serious, really serious so please listen carfully"

"Okay"

And then they started talking, almost for two hours, until the sun was hiding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...and then I said, hey i'm not a fangirl! I just live with those gay idiots in the same house!" Yuffie squealed while talking and eating her dinner, making Naminé laugh

"Why do you deny it?" The blond girl added, gaining a glare from the ninja

"I'm not a fangirl, Ms. Blondie Fangirl!"

"Yeah and I'm proud of being one! Stop denying it, I know that you use a glass and put it on the wall between Cloud and Leon's room and yours to hear when they are making out!"

"T-that's not true, I swear! That is what _you _do!" she pointed at the girl, who was fiercely fighting against the impulse of grab Yuffie by the neck and strangle her

"Oh no, I hear Sora and Riku" The other answered calmly, but Sora and Riku both blushed and almost chocked with their food

"So no one hear us?" Axel asked kind of dissapointed, and Roxas kicked his ankle

"I do!" Olette said, raising her hand quickly

Silence.

"...assholes..." The same said mumbling

"I-I can't believe you do that..." Sora said, playing with his food nervously, trying not to look at Riku "I think...I won't be able t-to...uh..."

"Don't say that, Sora. Poor Riku" Zexion said cooly, with a mocking smile on his face

"Oh so you did talk with him afterall!" Riku's father exclaimed suddenly with a grin

"Shut up..."

"Okay, okay...let's change the topic! I was thinking about doing something fun tonight! So how about—" The blond teacher was cut off by Yuffie, who started talking without permission

"I don't and _**won't**_ participate on threesomes or foursomes or whatever you gay people do"

"...okay, as I was saying before you opened your mouth, I was planning on spending some good time tonight, drinks, a nice chat, maybe a movie or two...whaddaya say?"

"I want to!" Sora yelled almost immediately, his for went flying when he raised his hand and landed over Leon's head

"He sure _is_ your son" The wolf's lover said, picking the fork from his hair and giving it back to the blue eyed "Not good aiming...at all"

"I want to choose the movie!" The kid cried while walking towards the living room and sitting on the sofa, besides Riku, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders and cuddled giggling like stupids

"Okay Sora, which one?" Cloud asked while turning on the DVD

"I wanna watch Lilo and Stich!"

"Sure thing! So let's see The Ring two!"

"Yeah!...heeey, wait!"

"Hm?" The blonde hummed, pressing play and sitting with Leon

"This is not the movie I wanted to see"

"Anyways, you just will be making out with Riku and not even looking at the tv"

"_Heeeeell yes_" said everybody at the same time, like singing a song

Sora pouted and crossed his arms, lying back on the couch with a soft thump "...not true" he mumbled under his breath.

Ironically, the blond had been right.

"Hey, was that a moan?!" Sephiroth asked, turning around and staring at Sora and Riku

"...uhm...mmmn!" The kid tried to stop his lover while kissing, but he just didn't get it "Riku" he finally said, out of breath and pushing the other away from his mouth

"What?" He asked, looking at his blue orbs

"They heard us..."

"And who wouldn't!" Sephiroth added, sulking a little

"Dude...get a room..." Zexion hummed while scratching his head annoyed

"Alright" The silver haired finished, standing up and picking Sora's hand

"What are you doing?"

"Going to our room, what else"

"...It was just a saying!" The gray haired man yelled

But it was late, because Riku was already taking his lover's clothes off and lying him on their bed...

...While downstairs, the only one who was completely calm was Sephiroth. Everyone looked at him while the man just smirked kinda evilly and closed his eyes.

"One..." he started counting softly "Two...Three"

"**OHMIGOD!!!!**"

"Heh"

"What the—!" Cloud squealed and rapidly stood up, being followed by the rest. Their hurried steps stopped when they opened the door of their room and saw a shirtless Sora vigorously shaking Riku, who was lying on the bed, his arms spread.

"Riku! Riku!" Sora tried once more to wake him up, but nothing happened

"What's going on!" Asked Axel, his face was worried while all of them got closer to the lovers

"Don't worry" Sephiroth suddenly said, kneeling down beside Sora and caressing his son's forehead "He was just surprised" Then he looked at Sora "Seems like he didn't take it as we expected"

"...mh..." Sora sadly mumbled, still holding Riku's hand tightly

"Sorry if we kinda dunno of what the hell you're talking about, but could you explain it to us so we can understand?" Exclaimed Yuffie, hands over her hips

"Sure" The father's fainted boy said and stood up "This necklace is the one I have to give to the person who is going to marry my son..." at that point, they were starting to understand a bit, some gasp were heard, as well the giggles from those fangirls "So I told Sora not to take it off the next time they had sex, so he could finally see it. But seems like he didn't take it that good" His eyes moved from the whole family to Sora, who was still holding his future husband's hand

Suddenly, Riku started opening his eyes, eyelids trembling and showing his beautiful green orbs "S...Sora?..."

"Hi..." the boy tried to smile, but failed. He looked at Sephiroth with a pleading glance, and the other knew what he wanted

"Let's go outside, okay?" He ordered and the rest just silently nodded, walking away.

When they were finally alone, they just remained silent, waiting for the other to start talking and giving explanations, but no one did, and the silence was becoming annoying.

"R-Riku, I know it's strange to marry a boy, and I understand that you're mad at me.." he started babbling "I don't even know how we are going to get married and I'm sorry because I didn't tell you but Sephi—"

But the other boy wasn't even listening, he just wanted to kiss the little boy, and so he did, grabbing his head from it's back and pulling him into a sweet kiss he made him shut up. It always worked perfectly "I know, I'm not mad at you" He whispered into his mouth and continued planting soft and quick kisses over his lips "Do I look angry?" he asked, separating their faces so Sora was able to see him smilling, eyes shining

"I...I was scared when you fainted...so..."

"Maybe it was because of too much blood loss, you know that seeing you naked drives me crazy"

"We weren't talking about that! Teehee" then, he threw himself into his open arms, snuggling closer and closer "...You really want to do this?...always stay by my side?" He whispered, sounding almost hurt "To give all your love and trust only to me, to protect me from what could cause me any harm...and to be happy always, forever, until we get very old?" He lifted his hopeful face, eyes waiting for an answer, pleading and parted lips slightly trembling, almost touching the other's

And his simple and only response was:

"I think that I've been doing that for quite a long time. Hm?"

THE END PEOPLE THE END, Fin, end, owari!!

I know it was shorter than the others, but hey, it's just like...the epilogue!!

So now you know they got married and had child (naw, just kidding) continued living with their friends and yeah, happily ever after!

I would like to thank ALL the people who left a review here, in my first, but not last, story!!! I think those little comments gave m all the support i needed to finish this fic.

Sorry if it took me too long, it's just that my last year in school is very hard...Anyways, kisses for all of ya, hoping you have a good day or night and...

Reading yaoi of course...

Bye!!! (omg so sad i wanna cry!)

**SK 3**


End file.
